Unpredictable
by Moondemon24
Summary: Donatello always knew his smarts would get him in trouble one day. He never expected it to be so soon though. *COMPLETE*
1. The Order

This takes place after season three, episode 11, The Pig and The Rhino, so Karai is in Shredder's "care."

* * *

Chapter 1: The Order

Shredder gazed into the cage, watching as Karai threw herself at the glass, hissing and crying out in anger. His own rage built at her predicament. If only she would have listened to him and stayed by his side, none of this would have happened. If only Yoshi would stay dead and those turtles dead as well, then Karai could stay by his side.

"Master Shredder," Tiger Claw called out. Shredder nodded, acknowledging his faithful servant's presence. "I have brought the two you have requested." A mutant rhino and warthog stood close by, a large skeletal wolf watched them carefully, and making sure they would not leave.

"Zeck, Steranko, tell me, what did you hear the turtles say," Shredder ordered, turning away from his daughter.

Zeck glanced down, nervous, "The orange talked about how not to break someone's retromutagen."

"Retromutagen?"

"Yes," Steranko added. "It could turn us human again." Zeck nodded, hoping that they would be able to get some.

Shredder hummed a bit, thinking before saying, "Do you know who made it?"

Steranko and Zeck looked at each other, hoping one of them had the answer before Steranko lifted a finger and said, "Yes. He is the smart one, the one in purple."

"Donatello." Shredder grew silent for a moment before starting to laugh. "To think, his own son could bring his downfall. Bring him to me. Alive. Let us see how smart he really is."

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, I know, super short, but I felt we needed to see some bad guy action. Donnie is in for it.


	2. Surprise

Don't really know what to say. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Surprise

It was a normal day. Leo was watching Space Heroes, Mikey was eating pizza, Raph was beating up another poor, defenseless punching bag, and Donnie was working on the mutagen in his lab. Donnie glanced at his notes once again, stuck with the cure. He had been able to create a retromutagen but for some reason, it would not work on Karai. Something in Stockman's creation made her different, causing her to lose her mind, like Mr. O'Neil did, only she was fully aware what was going on. In Donatello's option, that had to be a worse fate.

"Donnie! Let's move! Time for patrol!" Mikey shouted, sticking his face in the lab.

"Alright," Donnie said, reaching over and grabbing his bo staff. He ran out of the lab and up his brothers. Leo nodded while Raph took up, leaping over the turnstiles. Mikey just smiled at him and followed Raph's lead.

The four ran through the night, jumping across building, having a good time enjoying the night air. Mikey had challenged Raph to a race so the two had taken off, leaving their other brothers behind. Leo's eyes were narrowed in annoyance. They were supposed to be ninjas. Quiet.

All of a sudden, Donnie skidded to a stop, his eyes scanning the area around them. Leo paused for a second, watching his brother before asking, "What's wrong, Don?"

"I just, feel, something. Something bad," Donnie tried to place. He felt like he was being watched.

Leo scanned the area as well, trying to pick up what Donnie sensed and felt nothing. "I'm sure it's nothing. Come on. Raph and Mikey have gotten pretty far ahead. We need to catch up." Leo turned and started to run in the direction the other two had gone.

"Yeah, sure, of…" Donnie's voice trailed off as something hit his neck. He grabbed his neck and pulled. It was a dart. "Le…." His head swam and his vision darkened and all he knew was that he was falling and he could hear the faint sound of his brother's voice.

* * *

"What is it, Don?" Leo asked turning around. His breath caught in his throat as he watched Donnie's eyes grow hazy and slide shut as he sank to his knees and onto the ground. "Donnie!" Leo ran towards his fallen brother only to get crashed into. He went skidding across the roof and landed heavily by the ledge on his side.

"Leo!" Leo took the chance to look over to see Raph and Mikey both running towards him. Heavy footsteps caused him to look up and see Tiger Claw stalking towards him.

Leo pulled himself to his feet and went flying at the large mutant cat, fighting him to get back to his brother. Tiger Claw threw him away and Leo got a glace of Donnie. Rahzar stood over Don and lifted him onto his shoulder. A whining of a gun pulled his attention as he stared into the barrel of Tiger Claw's gun.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey sent nunchakus into the gun, knocking it out of Tiger Claw's hand while Raph head-butted him away.

"Are you okay, Leo?" Raph asked, helping their leader to his feet.

"They have Donnie!" Leo cried out, racing toward where Rahzar stood.

"What?!" Raph roared as the three turned to the mutant wolf. "Let go of my brother!"

Rahzar laughed and tightened his hold on the drugged turtle. "I don't think so. Master Shredder has use of him." With a wave, several Foot Bots appeared and attacked the remaining turtles. With another laugh, Rahzar took off with Donnie in his hold.

"D! We can't let him take him!" Mikey screamed as he crashed into a Foot Bot, using the hidden blade to slice through it.

Raph glared at his younger brother, showing the anger he felt at the thought of losing his brother, "Never!"

Tiger Claw flew over, kicking away the red banded turtle. "I hope you enjoyed seeing your brother for the last time." With a laugh, he flew away, leaving the Foot Bots to give him time to get away. The brothers continued to fight, trying to make some kind of hole to run through, but it seemed like every time they took down a bot, two more took its place.

Then, the Foot Bots disappeared. The three remaining turtles looked around the roof, noticing they were alone.

"No…." Raph breathed as he rapidly looked around for his missing brother. He couldn't believe Donnie was gone. He felt as if the ground beneath his feet was disappearing rapidly and there was nothing he could do about it. Don was the logic behind his rage and now…. Donatello was gone and there was nothing he could have done.

The clang of wood and chains rang through the air as Mikey lost his grip on his weapons and sank to his knees, tears forming in his eyes. His direct older brother was gone but it wasn't only that, Donnie was his best friend. The one he ran to whenever things got too tough or scary. Who would he go to now? What was he going to do without Donnie? "Donnie…. Donnie….."

The guilt Leo felt kept increasing as he stared at the empty place where his brother fell. Donnie knew something bad was going to happen and Leo ignored him. Because of his actions, his brother was taken from them. How was he going to tell their father? Leo held his swords tighter as he could only watched as the youngest cried on the roof and Raph slowly lost himself to his rage. Leo finally understood the saying, you don't know what you have lost until it is gone.

* * *

Author's Note: I felt a little bad for posting such a short beginning. Extra chapter for today!


	3. The Deal

Chapter 3: The Deal

Donatello groaned as he slowly awakened, the cement was cold to the touch, causing him to recoil, almost going back into his shell. He determined he must have fallen asleep in the lab again and the pounding on the glass had to be his brothers waking him for training. Wait. There wasn't glass in his lab. Donnie's eyes snapped open to see his reflection in a large glass shield, the pounding came from a large skeletal wolf. Donnie managed to stifle his cry of terror as he backed up, his memory rushing back to him.

"Good morning, freak," Rahzar greeted, smiling sinisterly at him. Donnie remained silent, trying to figure out his situation. "Master Shredder will be down momentarily." The large wolf left him alone with his thoughts and Donnie took the time to take in his surroundings.

He was placed in what reminded him of a zoo exhibit for reptilians. An entire wall was glass, separating him from the outside world. He was sitting on cold cement and there wasn't a thing in the room beside a small tube, almost like something put in for a rodent.

Donnie slowly got to his feet and swayed, catching himself before he could face plant. He shook his head, determining that the drugs in his system weren't entirely gone. Trying again, Donnie stumbled over to the tube and pushed his hand on it, causing a droplet of water to escape. A water bottle, one that a pet would have. Bile rose in his throat at the humiliation.

At that moment, Donnie knew his situation was bad. He had been captured by the Shredder and who knew what would happen to him.

"I see you are awake." Donnie jolted to see Shredder standing at the glass, staring straight at him. "Do you like your new home?"

Donnie scoffed, "It could be better." He jerked his hand towards the water bottle, making sure to keep his glare steady.

"If you do as I say, your accommodations will improve, Donatello," Shredder said.

"What is it you want me to do? If it involves hurting my family, I won't do it."

Shredder extended his claws, scrapping them across the glass. "I hear you are smart. You will cure my daughter."

"What?" Donnie paused listening carefully as he finally heard the hisses and cries of anger coming from the area next to his cell. "You want me to cure Karai?"

"If you don't, your family will suffer. I will find each one and bring them to you. I will then force you to watch each one die before your very eyes."

Donnie looked away. How could he put his family in such danger? He knew the Shredder would be true to his word. He had done it before, nearly killing Leo and taking Master Splinter from them. Yet, if he could cure Karai, he would only doom her to serve the Shredder and Shredder would destroy him. There had to be a loop hole somewhere.

"I'm waiting, Donatello."

Donnie looked up. He was stuck. If he didn't make the cure, his family would die. If he did, he would die. Donnie closed his eyes, sending a prayer to keep his family safe as he made his decision.

"I'll do it."

* * *

Leo, Raph, and Mikey trudged through the sewers, no one speaking or even moving fast at all. They couldn't figure out how to tell their master, their father that one of his sons was gone, lost to him by their enemy. None of them were really sure how to handle the situation. They had failed to keep one of their own safe.

"My sons, what has happened?" The three looked up, not even realizing they had arrived at the lair. Master Splinter stood tall, looking over his three sons for injuries when his brow furrowed when he realized there was only three of them. "Where is Donatello?"

Mikey squeaked at the name and started to cry once more, running over to their father for comfort. Master Splinter paused for only a moment before wrapping his arms around his youngest son, trying to give him the comfort he needed.

"Sensei," Leo started, unable to look at their master. "They took him."

Master Splinter's head shot up, finally catching his son's eyes. "Who?"

"The Foot," Raph growled out, his fists shaking as rage consumed him. "And we couldn't do anything!"

"My sons," Master Splinter started, pulling their attention. "I'm sure you all did your best. It is none of your fault that Donatello was taken from us. This is upsetting news but your brother is strong. He will hold out for us while we rescue him. For now, we must calm ourselves. If we lose ourselves to our emotions, Donatello will be lost to us."

"But, Sensei," Raph interrupted. "We need to go get him now! Who knows what Shredder could be doing to him!"

"Raphael," Splinter calmly said, stroking his whimpering child on his chest. "We need to make a plan. Donatello will hold out for us. For now, we need to rest and calm our spirits. Do not fret. Donatello will be back home."

* * *

Author's Note: New update! Special thanks to Heather, Snow fun, Andraia452, and Pilyarquitect for the wonderful reviews. Reviews are welcome!


	4. An Idea

Chapter 4: An idea

Donatello groaned as he was dragged over to Stockman's work area. The electric bracelet around his ankle reminded him of his position and how he was a prisoner, no matter what he did. Stockman buzzed around, muttering angrily about having him in his work space.

"If you had managed to create what Master Shredder wanted, then you wouldn't have been replaced so easily," Rahzar growled, shoving Donatello forward. "And you, don't think about running."

"Why would I do that?" Donnie asked, trying to buy himself some time.

"This will happen." Tiger Claw turned around the corner and pressed a button on a remote control. Donnie let out a sharp scream as electricity coursed through his body, causing him to lose his feet and slam into the ground. His body flailed wildly as the electricity ran, his throat was sore from scaring, and his vision began to darken. What was only minutes felt like hours when the shock finally ended. Donatello gasped for air as he clenched his fingers onto the ground, feeling the rough texture.

"As you can see, you have no choice in the matter," Rahzar stated, dragging the turtle back to his feet. As Donnie tried to get his feet back under him, his vision swayed, black spots danced across his eyes.

"You will make a cure for my daughter," Shredder ordered as he walked into the lab, pausing only to gaze into the cage that housed Karai.

"She is not your daughter."

Donnie regretted the words the moment they left his mouth as Shredder flew at his, his steel claws ripping through the air and sinking into his leg. A sharp scream escaped as Shredder twisted slightly as he pulled out, causing as much pain as possible, pushing the turtle back towards the station.

Shredder shock his blade, splattering blood onto the ground. "You are my prisoner, turtle. I hope you remember to watch your tongue or I will have to take it."

Donatello couldn't find the strength to watch as the Shredder left the lab with Tiger Claw and Rahzar close behind. The wound in his leg throbbed painfully and his hand shook slightly from the electric shock. For once, he was glad his brothers were not here alongside him. He could only imagine the kind of torture they would go through if he refused to do Shredder's biding.

With a short inhale, Donnie stumbled over to the mess of a desk. Papers were thrown practically on any available surface in a messy scrawl that he could just barely read. Turning over to the buzzing mutant, Donnie asked, "This is what you're currently working on?"

"Yes, don't move anything too much," Stockman buzzed. Donnie could hear the irritation in his voice. "Imagine me, Baxter Stockman, having to work alongside a turtle."

"I guess I'm smart enough to have caught someone's attention," Donnie murmured, pulling the paper that yesterday's date on it, beginning to scan it and see how far they were on curing Karai themselves.

Stockman laughed as he flew closer, "And now, you're stuck here, like me, doing the work of a mad man. You know, all I wanted was for people to remember my name."

"You haven't done a good job of it," Donnie quipped, knowing the mutant fly was harmless. It appeared that Stockman wasn't even working on a cure. He moved onto the next paper.

"No, I haven't," Stockman mussed, landing on the ground. "When Master Shredder finally got ahold of me, all I wanted since then was return home and apologize to my mother for everything I've put her through. Now, I can't."

Donnie paused in his reading, looking at the mutant, "Why not?"

"Look at me!" He gestured to himself. "I can never go back to a normal life now!"

Donnie couldn't bring himself to talk. Here was a man who had seen the error of his ways and only wanted to apologize to his family. That simple wish had been taken away from him. He felt sorry for him. "If I find a cure, I'll make sure you get some."

"You would do that? For me? Your enemy?"

Donnie nodded. His brothers had always made fun of him for wanting to cure everyone, friend and enemy. They had said he was too soft but he knew what it was like to leave as something that could never walk among humans. Donnie was at peace with his fate, everyone who had been mutated, they could be changed back. It was his own fault it all happened and Donnie was determined to help.

Stockman flew off, making some kind of strangled noise that sounded almost like crying. The purple banded turtle had been the only amount of kindness the fly had seen since he became the Shredder's personal scientist. Donnie flipped through a few more pages before gasping in surprise and horror. The Shredder wasn't working on a cure, he was working on a mind control serum.

Quickly glancing around to make sure Stockman couldn't see, Donnie reached for a pencil and changed a few numbers, knowing that with the error, the serum would never work. That led to another problem. Part of the cure was April's blood. Donnie had told no one about his discovery, not even his brothers or father. He knew one wrong slip and April would be in danger. He could never do that to her. Which meant, Don couldn't cure Karai, even if he wanted to.

Looking through the notes, Donnie got another idea. He couldn't cure her mutation, but he could cure her mind. As he looked at the mind control serum, Don could pull together almost an antidote to her mind, connecting the human to the animal and allowing her to regain control. Maybe if he could talk to her, Karai would be able to help hatch an escape plan, and once they were gone, he could cure her. Donnie nodded to himself as Stockman came flying back. He could work on the cure for her mind. As Donnie asked for a blank sheet of paper, he sent a silent prayer for his family, hoping they were safe.

* * *

Author's Note: To clarify, this takes place after the Battle for New York. But I've always thought Stockman was one of those bad guys who is just trying to find his place in the world and took a wrong turn. I'd think after being mutated, all he wants to do is leave. Shout out to Livvie13, Turtle Lover101, and Pilyarquitect for the reviews!


	5. Waiting

Chapter 5: Waiting

With a grunt, Donatello was thrown back in his cage, the glass shield sliding shut, locking him in place. Shredder walked up to the glass and stated, "I have given you enough time to research, tomorrow, you will begin the work on the cure." With that said, Shredder left with his minions following, only Stockman pausing long enough to look at the turtle.

Once he was alone with his thoughts, Donnie reached down to his leg. The blood had long since dried, leaving a brownish stain on his skin. He had no supplies or anything beside the belts he was wearing and the water bottle on the opposite side of the room. His leg was very painful, Donnie knew something important must have been hit. He unwrapped one of the wrapping on his hand and carefully wrapped the wound on his leg. He would clean it out later, for now, he needed rest.

Donatello dragged himself to the corner of the cage, near the back so he would have some warning when the cage was opened. With a groan, Donnie sank to the corner, using a hand to steady himself. As he lowered himself, he felt his hand give on the wall near the bottom.

"What the…." Donnie whispered to himself as he pushed on the wall again. A small portion of the wall, the size of a brick, was moving at his touch. "A way out." Donnie put his back to the glass, hopefully shielding what he was doing and continued to press the wall, hoping to get the space open. After several minutes, the piece of wall fell out the other side with a thump.

Donnie was about to give himself a little smile when hissing erupting from the other side. "Karai?" A single hand snaked out, the snake head open and sniffing at area. Donnie remained calm and offered his own hand. The hand retreated and the hissing stopped. Donnie lowered himself so he could see through the opening to see brilliant snake like eyes gazing back at him.

"Hey," Donnie whispered, giving his signature tooth gapped grin. "I hope you can understand me, but I'm going to help. It will be alright, Karai." The eyes narrowed for a second before Donnie recognized the emotion filling those voids, trust. "Thank you. I'll fix everything."

* * *

Leonardo ran over the rooftops, keeping his eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. Raphael and Michelangelo followed close behind. It felt so strange for there not to be a forth. They all missed Donatello's presence greatly and only wanted to get him back. Master Splinter told them it was too dangerous to storm Shredder's lair, they were only to spy and return home.

"What?" Raph's growl interrupted the silence. Leo looked over to see the Tphone pressed against his head while Mikey leaped up onto a higher perch. They were at their spying point.

"Everything appears normal… No, we don't need help… Just stay away." Raph clicked the conversation close and looked over at his brother. "Casey. He wanted to know if we needed help."

"You shouldn't be so mean," Mikey whispered as he laid down. Raph's temper had been off the charts since Donnie's kidnapping and it didn't take much to make him snap.

Leo shook his head and watched the building. He could remember telling April and Casey what had happened. April had been devastated while Casey tried to calm her down. Both had wanted to help rescue him but Leo knew they would need only experienced ninjas only. It was too dangerous for two human kids.

"Has Master Splinter said anything about his mediation?" Mikey asked from his perch. Raph perked up slightly and looked over to Leo, hope in his green eyes.

Leo shook his head, "Not really. He said he can sense him but nothing else."

"We'll be able to get him back, right?"

"Of course, Mikey. We'll get Donnie." That had been the extent of their conversation. Each was left with their own thoughts as they watched Shredder's lair. Leo took note of everything. The whole in the ceiling was still unguarded, the front doors had two Foot Bots posted, and Fishface had left and returned in a three hour period.

"Leo, we should get back." Leo looked over at Raph. His fingers were tight as they clenched into fists, his green eyes blazing with anger. He could tell his immediate younger brother wanted to storm the place but respected their father's wishes. Mikey jumped down, ready to leave as well.

Leo nodded and gave the command for them to return home. As he watched his brothers run off, Leo paused and turned back to Shredder's lair and whispered, "Please, be safe, little brother."

* * *

Author's Note: Kinda short chapter. Hopefully you like it! Shot outs to Pilyarquitect, LeaderLeo, and BipperCipher3 for the reviews! Reviews are always welcome!


	6. The Antidote

Chapter 6: The Antidote

"Got it!" Donatello exclaimed, holding a vial of light pink liquid.

"What do you mean?" Stockman buzzed, flying low next to the turtle.

Donnie rubbed his eyes, "I've got the… uh… cure."

Stockman stared at him for only a moment before saying, "I shall inform Master Shredder at once. I hope you have a plan, Donatello." Donnie nodded as the mutant flew off. So far, his plan was falling into place. This antidote would bridge the gap between the animal instinct and the human mind. Karai would regain control of her mind and body. He turned the vial in the palm of his mind, hoping it would actually work, unlike the retromutagen that didn't.

"I hear you are ready, mutant."

Donatello jumped, holding the vial tightly in his hand. The Shredder stood right in front of him, waiting for the answer. Donnie nodded and held out the pink liquid. "Just apply this to Karai and she should be cured."

"It is in your best interests for this to work," The Shredder unsheathed his claws, letting them hover in front of Donnie's face for a second before grabbing the vial.

"Tiger Claw, Bradford, get Karai ready." The two mutants nodded and left their master's side to fetch the mutated girl. Donatello shifted around for a moment as Fishface moved behind him, pushing him forward.

"You better hope your cure works. Master Shredder doesn't like failure." Donnie only nodded to the mutant fish, watching as Rahzar and Tiger Claw caught Karai and forced her out in the open, hissing and thrashing the whole time. Shredder walked up to Karai, who only hissed in hate and rage at him.

"I will have you back, my daughter." Shredder held out the vial and tipped it onto Karai's head, the pink liquid spreading slightly on the smooth scales before being absorbed by the skin. Karai still thrashed on the ground, trying to break free of her bonds. Nothing was happening. "Turtle! How long will it take to work?"

Donnie gulped, knowing he needed to make his act believable. "It… it… should be working now. My calculations told me that the effects would be immediate and there would be some kind of change."

"You failed me."

"I'll try again, I mean…" Donnie was unable to finish as Shredder spun around, kicking him in the plastron and sending him crashing into the opposing wall. Donnie blinked the stars out of his eyes to see Shredder baring down upon him, a hand reaching out to wrap tightly around his neck. The Shredder squeezed tightly as Donnie gasped for breath, the sound of metal unsheathing rang through the air.

"I do not accept failure." Donatello let out the precious air in his lungs as Shredder slice through his shoulder, going all the way through, pinning him to the wall. The pain was unimaginable. If he was able to breathe, Donnie was sure he would be screaming. A slight twist and the blades were out of his shoulder, the blood flying across the room as the hand around his throat tightened.

Black spots began to dance across his vision as Donnie slowly began to lose consciousness. The fingers around his throat loosened just enough for Donnie to gulp down some precious air. Shredder pulled his body away from the wall and then, slammed it back, a horrible cracking sound exploding through the lab as a tight scream rang through the air. Pain was the only thing Donatello knew in that moment as a sweet darkness finally began to claim him.

The last thing he heard was the Shredder saying, "You better hope you can create that cure."

* * *

"Dona...tell….oooo." A soft voice called out to him, pulling him away from the sweet darkness that made the pain go away. A sharp, lingering pain pulled Donatello back into the land of the living. Each breath he took was full of pain and he could barely open his eyes. "Dona….tello…."

With a groan, Donnie opened his eyes to a pool of blood. He reached out to push himself up when pain shot through the arm as the right arm spasm and lay unmoving. Using his other arm, Donnie pushed himself up, ignoring the way his lungs burned and his shell felt horrible. He glanced around his cage, bloody streaks led to wear he had laid. He was back in the corner he normally occupied.

"Probably Stockman," Donnie whispered to himself.

"Donatello….."

Donnie jumped, yelping as it moved his shell and turned to the corner where the piece of the wall was gone. Two snake eyes blinked at him from the darkened hole. He slowly dragged himself over to the hole, making sure his back was to the glass. "Karai?"

"You…. You… you gave me back my mind," The soft voice breathed in wonder.

Donnie managed to smile through his pain. "I said I would and once we're out of here, I'm going to make a cure for you."

The eyes blinked as a snake head hand reached through the opening, flicking out its tongue onto Donnie blood drenched arm. "You have been hurt."

"I'm fine," Donnie waved off. "I made a cure to get you back in control and made Shredder believe it would unmutate you."

"Thank you."

"I don't think it is safe for Shredder to know you are back in control," Donnie whispered. "He is planning on making a mind control serum."

Karai's hand nudged Donnie's arm. "I understand. We will keep it a secret and figure a way out. Now, tell me, what are your injuries?"

"I'm fi…."

"Donatello, we are family and as your big sister, you will tell me your injuries."

Donnie blinked. He had always wanted a big sister and now, Karai was ready to accept that she was a part of his family. With a smile, Donnie answered, "My throat is a little sore, I can't really move my right arm. Shredder pierced through my shoulder and I believe my shell is cracked."

The hand retreated back into the darkness that was Karai's cage. "You should rest then. You have done such great work only to receive torture."

"You will…. Watch over me?" He couldn't believe how small his voice was. Even though his wasn't the baby of the family, Donnie was considered one of the younger brothers so he had always been watched over. Now, he was alone and only wanted some kindness.

"Of course….. little brother." Donnie smiled as he curled back onto the ground, ignoring the blood on the ground, and enjoying the strokes on his head Karai was giving him. "Thank you….."

* * *

Author's Note: I was on a roll writing today so I thought I'd treat with another update! Shout out to Heather, Pilyarquitect, Livvie13, Pip, and Agentcocacola for the reviews! Reviews are always welcome.


	7. Purple and Green

Chapter 7: Purple and Green

They were out on the rooftops once again. The order, do not act, only watch, Leonardo was sick of watching and he could tell his brothers were done as well. Raphael was a ticking time bomb and it seemed like only the return of Donatello would defuse him. Michelangelo had withdrawn into himself. No amount of pizza, video games, or hugs could make him feel better. Leo couldn't remember the last time he had actually laughed.

"Why won't Sensei let us go in there?"

Leo turned to Mikey, who wasn't even watching the building anymore. "I don't…"

"I think he's afraid to lose us as well." Leo and Mikey turned to Raph, surprised to actually here his voice without a tint of anger. "He has already lost one son and his daughter to Shredder, he doesn't want to lose anymore." Raph looked back at Shredder's lair, knowing he was right in his words.

"You're right, Raph," Leo spoke up. "We should head back." Raph and Mikey both nodded as they turned away from Shredder's lair, away from their missing brother.

"Donnie….."

"What?!" Leo and Raph both cried out turning toward their younger brother as Mikey looked at the next rooftop. The orange banded turtle leapt onto the next roof with his brothers close behind.

"Mikey, what is it?" Raph asked before he inhaled sharply at a familiar staff stabbed into the building.

"No…." Leo breathed, sinking to his knees as Mikey let out a choked sob.

Donatello's bo staff stood straight from the building, a bloody, purple bandana tied around it, fluttered in the breeze.

* * *

Master Splinter snapped his eyes open, pulling himself from his meditation. He looked over at his two pupils, watching as Casey struggled to focus and April kept silent and calm. He could barely focus himself as the worry for his son and daughter grew greater with each passing day. The only thing that made things a little better was the hope that his daughter was safe wherever she was. At the same time, the worry for his son was increased knowing he was in the hands of the Shredder. The question was what was better, false hope or actually knowing.

"Master Splinter." The old rat gazed at April, who was looking up at him with worry.

"Yes, April?"

April looked down at her hands as Casey opened his own eyes. "I know the guys have been on scouting missions for a week now, but when will we rescue Donnie?"

Master Splinter sighed, "Soon. My son is in distress and once my sons return, we will make a plan to rescue Donatello." April and Casey nodded as they got to their feet. They both gave a small bow to the old rat who returned it. His ear twitched and he left the dojo immediately with the two children following close behind.

Leo, Raph, and Mikey walked into the lair, dejected and dragging their feet. A somber air followed the three boys as they entered. It was normal for them to come in feeling angry and sad but this was a new low. Something had happened while they were out.

"My sons, what has happened?"

Leo, Raph, and Mikey all looked at each other before Leo took a step forward, reaching behind him, and pulling Donatello's bo staff from his belt. With shaking hands, Master Splinter reached out and took the weapon of one of his beloved sons. "We found it on a rooftop near where we've been on lookout."

"Donatello…."

"There's something else…." Leo paused for a second before continuing, grabbing something else from his belt, holding it in his fist. "Sensei…. Father…." Master Splinter looked up. He knew something was wrong when one of his sons addressed him as so, especially Leonardo. "I'm sorry…." Leo held out his hand, giving his father the thing in his hand.

Master Splinter fell to his knees as he held Donatello's bloody bandana. The familiar purple material was tattered and had turned a strange mixture of the purple color and the rusted brown of blood.

"My son….."

* * *

Donatello was making mindless mistakes, senseless explosions, and appearing like he was just failing at creating a cure. Stockman seemed like the only one who realized what he was doing but he kept his mouth shut for the promise of a cure. His shell ached from the crack and his breathing had become hard whenever he strained himself too much. Stockman had secretly given him some epoxy for the crack but Donnie knew the man couldn't do too much without giving himself away.

It had been a week since his capture and now, Donatello realized he was running out of time. Shredder was becoming impatient.

"Donatello," Donnie jumped as the Shredder stepped up to the work area. The man waved his hand as two hands grabbed the turtle. Donnie looked around to see Rahzar and Tiger Claw holding both of his arms, dragging him over to a large vat of mutagen. The two mutants wrapped the turtle in chains and hooked him onto a lift. Rahzar nodded over to Fishface who began to hoist Donatello in the air, carefully maneuvering him over the vat.

"Ummmm, I don't think I can do my work from up here," Donnie nervously said, gazing down at the green ooze as he stopped right above the vat.

"I'm done waiting," Shredder said, walking over to look at the turtle hanging in the air. "This worked with Stockman to get him to work harder. I'm hoping to see the same results."

"Stockman…." Donnie breathed when he realized what Shredder was talking about. "You shouldn't do this! There is no solid evidence that mutagen will give you the desired results! It is highly unpredictable and who knows what will happen if you dump me in there!"

Shredder laughed, walking over to the controls by Fishface. "Then, we will see what happens." The Shredder held a hand over a bright red button.

"DON'T DO THIS!"

And pushed.

A horrifying click and Donatello felt the hook release him and he was falling. The glowing, green ooze came closer and closer. Millions of thoughts flashed through his mind, trying to predict what would happen. He let out a small scream as he hit the ooze with a splash.

Pain. It burned upon impact and sent fire running through his veins. Donatello twisted in the tank, feeling the chains strain on his body. He tried to scream out in pain only to swallow more mutagen, the liquid burned in his throat and lungs. He felt his body twist and contort, growing, his bones breaking and reforming. Everything was changing but the most horrifying thing was his mind going smaller. His thoughts were becoming harder to form as something else rose up, taking over his mind. The last thought before that presence completely took over was a cry.

Father!

* * *

Author's Note: Yep. I just did that. If you can't tell by now, Donatello is my favorite and I just love torturing my favorites. Funny enough, one of my favorite episodes has to be from the 2003 series, "Good Genes" and "Adventures in Turtle Sitting." Like I said, I love torturing my favorite characters so when my fav goes through some terrible stuff, I love it. I took inspiration from my favorite episodes for Donnie's mutation. I hope you enjoyed it so far. Thanks for Pilyarquitect, Heather, and Pip for the reviews. Special shout for to Pip for being the 20th review! As always, reviews are welcome.


	8. On Their Way

I just want to say I've been loving the comments on the last chapter! You guys are great and I'm glad I was able to blindside you! Like I said before, "Adventures in Turtlesitting" and "Good Genes" is one of my favorite episodes. I seriously thought they were going to do something similar in the 2012 series but so far, no. Here's to hoping!

* * *

Chapter 8: On Their Way

Father!

"Donatello!" Master Splinter called out, knowing he heard his son's call. Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo all looked up at their father's shout. The old rat had risen to his feet, fear in his eyes.

"Sensei?" Leo asked, taking a small step forward. Master Splinter grasped his walking stick tightly. His son was in pain.

"Dad?" Mikey walked up.

"Donatello is in pain," Splinter finally said, knowing he shouldn't hide these things from his sons. "We must rescue him. We leave, now."

"Hai Sensei!"

Splinter watched as his sons raced off to gather their weapons. He turned away, walking over to his shrine. Splinter folded his hands and sent a prayer, praying for his son's safety. He hoped Donatello could hold on until they could arrive.

"Hold on, Donatello. We are coming."

* * *

"Open the hatch."

Fishface nodded and hit another button, releasing the tank and dumping its contents onto the grate below it. The mutagen drained and a large figure fell onto the grate with a loud crash. It was almost twice as big as its original size as it groaned, pushing itself onto its feet.

The beast remained on all fours as it shook its angular head, coughing out green mutagen from between its sharp teeth. The shell had a large crack down the middle and had jagged edges around it. The four feet each ended in sharp claws. The only sign of the turtle it once was, was the slightly darker shade of olive green and a small gap between its teeth. The large turtle turned its head towards the occupants in the room and opened its eyes. Glowing, blood red eyes turned up at them, burning with anger.

"Donatello! You will now make the cure!" Shredder ordered.

The large turtle narrowed his eyes and roared, showing off his sharp teeth. The turtle leapt up from the grate, hitting the ground above him, running after the Shredder, teeth bared, growling with anger and hate.

Shredder narrowed his eyes at the rampaging beast. Zeck and Steranko had simply cried out in anger and attempted to attack. They both had retained the ability to speak English and to actually think. Donatello appeared to only be a savage beast. He ducked as the turtle took a swipe at him with its large claws. He quickly pulled back and punched the beast in its jaw. The turtle fell back, growling savagely at him, the red eyes burning into him.

"Restrain the beast!" Tiger Claw, Rahzar, and Fishface all rushed the large turtle, attempting to detain him. The three managed to herd him back into his cage, locking the glass behind him. The turtle roared in anger and threw himself at the glass, exactly like his neighbor.

"Master Shredder….." Rahzar began, looking at the once bright turtle.

"Stockman! What happened?"

Stockman buzzed over to the cage, looking at the roaring turtle. "It appears that the mutagen made him lose him mind, sir."

"Run a test to check. He could have just lost his tongue." Stockman nodded as he buzzed over to his computer, clicking a few buttons, scanning the occupant in the room. A few minutes later, a ding resounded through the room as Stockman looked over the results.

"His brain activity is similar to Karai. He has lost any humanity he has. Donatello is more animal now," Stockman said, trying to keep his voice steady as the harsh reality that his only hope was now nothing more than a mindless beast.

"He is useless to me!"

"Master Shredder!"

"What!"

Steranko and Zeck ran into the room, pausing only for a second to look at the growling turtle. Steranko stepped forward. "There is word that the other turtles and a rat are coming this way."

"They must have found our message," Fishface stated.

Rahzar nodded, "But we've lost our bargaining chip."

Shredder turned back to the turtle, who had resumed throwing himself at the glass shield. "Perhaps he is still some use to. After all, I've been wanting a new pet. Get that thing collared and secured in my throne room. I believe Hamato Yoshi will want to see his son again."

What none of them noticed was a pair of eyes in the dark container, watching, first in terror and fear, and then in anger. Karai was furious. No one hurt her brothers.

* * *

Author's Note: Yep. He lost his mind. Like I said, I love tortuing my favorites. Thank you for all the reviews to Pilyartquitect, Agentcocacola, awesome5689, a guest, TurtleLover101, Heather, and Pip. I loved readings your reactions! As always, reviews are always welcome.


	9. A Monster

Chapter 9: A Monster

Shredder watched on his throne as what was once Donatello fight against the chains around his wrists and the collar on his neck. The turtle roared in aggravation pulling with all his might, causing the collar to cut into his neck. Small rivets of blood welled up and over the shock collar. The chains around his wrists received the same treatment, only they occasionally found themselves attacked by vicious teeth as he tried to escape. A small chuckle escaped his lips at what was once considered the smart one among Yoshi's sons. A little bath in mutagen and he was reduced to a feral beast.

"Master Shredder." Tiger Claw kneeled on the ground, keeping an eye on the turtle sitting in the corner, covered in darkness. "They are approaching."

"Excellent. Wait for my orders," Tiger Claw nodded before rising and disappearing into the shadows. Shredder turned toward the beast, who growled at his presence, showing off his sharp teeth and snapping it shut. He pulled out a remote, hovering a finger over the red button, watching as the beast's eyes widened in fear. "You can be taught. Good. Now, be silent or face the consequences." The turtle growled once more. "Silence." The button was pushed and the creature roared in agony as electricity coursed through its veins. After a few seconds, it stopped, the beast lay panting on the ground, silent. "Good boy. You'll have your fun soon."

The door slammed open as three turtles and a rat jumped through it, weapons ready as they all glared at the Shredder. Splinter stepped forward, his sword ready and pointed at the masked man. "Where is my son?!"

Shredder laughed, not rising to his feet. "Your son. Oh, you'll see him eventually. Don't you want to see a product of his genius?" The three turtles looked confused for a second as Shredder lifted the remote, hitting a smaller blue button, releasing the beast from its chains.

"What are you talking about?" Raph yelled, watching as the Shredder pressed a button. They all waited for the floor to fall from under them or guns to start firing but nothing happened. Leo and Raph exchanged confused looks before growling erupted through the room. Out of the shadows came a giant turtle, snarling as its claws clicked on the floor. "What is that thing?"

"He must have made something using Donnie," Leo concluded, pointing his swords that the monster stalking toward them.

"Good luck with my new pet." The Shredder raised his hand and pushed a button once again. The creature reared up on its back legs, screaming out, before charging the group, red eyes unblinking.

"Move!" Leo ordered, making sure his brothers and father was safely out of the way. As he jumped over the creature, he noticed it had a shell with a large crack in it. "A turtle."

Master Splinter jumped out of the way and quickly moved to attack the creature, blocking its massive claws. Raphael growled out his own cry before jumping on its back, attempting to stab the creature. The giant turtle roared and reared back up, throwing Raph off its back. It quickly turned, slashing its claws toward the fallen turtle. As the claws sailed, Leo jumped in, slashing his katanas across its arm. The monster cried out in pain and backed away slightly.

The only one not attacking was Mikey. His nunchukus hung in his hands as he watched the others fight. Something wasn't right about the turtle. He remembered Donnie mentioning a long time ago that Shredder didn't have the technology or people to create a mutant army, so this giant turtle was impossible.

"Mikey! What are you doing?" Raph cried out as he kicked the monster back, finally noticing his brother wasn't in the fight.

"I…. I think…. We should pull back," Mikey finally found his voice, unable to take his eyes off the monster. The coloring seemed so familiar.

Splinter nodded, "I agree with Michelangelo. We need to fall back." Leo and Raph gave the creature one last hit before retreating. The monster followed, roaring its anger, teeth ready to sink into whatever it could get. Splinter narrowed his eyes before striking out, slicing his blade into the small area of skin between the shell and plastron, an extremely sensitive and painful area on his own sons. A small ping of regret spread through him using that knowledge but he had to keep his sons safe. The monster cried out in agony, screaming its pain for the world to hear.

"Now! Raph!" Leo order as Raphael dropped a ninja smoke bomb, letting them all disappear safely from view, hearing the creature's painful roars as they left.

Shredder watched as they left. He didn't want to go after them just yet. He knew the worse fate would be for Yoshi to find out what he did to his own son. Maybe if he was lucky, Yoshi would end up killing the monster. At this thought, Shredder began to laugh, pressing the button to shock the monster that was once Donatello. The creature cried out again, falling onto the group.

"Put that thing back in its cage." Tiger Claw nodded as he and Rahzar appeared from the shadows, pulling out chains to drag it back to the cage. The giant turtle gave no resistance, just let them drag him across the floor and down into Stockman's lab. They threw him back in the enclosure, shutting the glass door shut.

"You might want to make sure he doesn't die. Master Shredder loved his new pet," Tiger Claw spoke to Stockman. The man nodded as he buzzed down, looking at the giant turtle. The mutant fly waited until he was alone before grabbing a few supplies and entering the enclosure. Donatello did not react negatively toward him so he was the only one who could get close to him.

Stockman looked over the still turtle. His breathing was ragged and the burning red eyes were closed. The area around the collar was blacked from the amount of shocks he had received, his forearms were covered in blood and gashes made by his own teeth, the crack in his shell seemed to have come undone and would need more epoxy, and he had several deep cuts from his fight with his father and brothers.

Stockman laid a hand on Donatello's head, watching as the red eyes slide open, watching him closely. "I'm so sorry, Donatello. I never meant for this to happen."

* * *

Flyman gently cleaned the areas where it hurt. The turtle let himself feel a moment of peace at the care. Flyman was always nice and made him feel better, especially after Metalman would visit. Flyman would always talk to him, but he didn't understand the words. He knew they mean something but every time he came close to an answer, it would slip from his mind.

"Now, Donatello." The turtle lifted his head. Flyman was talking to him. Whenever Flyman would say that long word that started with the duh sound, he was talking to him. "No rubbing your shell on the wall and no licking your wounds. Leave the bandages on. Do you understand?" The turtle only blinked. He wasn't sure what Flyman was telling him but maybe it had to do with the white stuff on his arms. The last time it was on, he had taken it off and Flyman got upset. Maybe that was it.

The turtle merely moved his head slightly and nuzzled into Flyman's chest, hopefully the man would know he was thanking him for being nice. Kindness wasn't part of his life here and there was only one other source he knew of.

"I'll check on you later, Donatello." Flyman flew off and shut the invisible wall. He really didn't like the invisible wall. It hurt his nose. The lights in his cage dimmed and the turtle knew it was time to go to his corner. It was the only place he felt somewhat safe and kindness was there.

"Donatello?" The turtle blinked and hurried over to the corner, ignoring how his side really hurt. He cooed in happiness as a snake head emerged from the hole in his cage. The turtle leaned into the touch and licked the hand. Snakelady was always nice and spoke softly and was gentle and she also called him the word that started with duh. He also found he was able to find answers to his mind whenever he was with her.

"How hurt are you, Donnie?" The turtle turned his head and whimpered back at Snakelady. He wasn't sure what she was asking but he wanted her to know he hurt. The pain in his side made breathing hard. "I'm sorry, Donnie. It will be okay. I'm sure Leo and Raph and Mikey and… Father will be coming soon. Just hang in there."

The turtle shook his head before curling up best he could to the hole in the wall, making sure his head lay by her hands. Snakelady always watched out for him and kept him safe. She was his little bit of kindness in a bleak world but as the thought came and went, he knew something was missing and it had to do with that other turtle, the smaller one, the one in a color that…, the one that didn't attack. Maybe other turtle was kindness too.

* * *

Author's Note: I've been loving the reviews frm you all. Thanks to Sonic155, Pilyartquitect, .52, and Pip. You guys are awesome!


	10. The Shell

Chapter 10: The Shell…..

"What the shell was that thing?!" Raph yelled as the group watched Shredder's lair from a safe distance.

"Shredder must have used Donnie's DNA to create that thing," Leo said, knelling on the ledge.

Mikey shook his head. "That's not possible. Donnie said Shredder can't do that."

"When did he tell you that?" Leo asked, turning to their baby brother.

"A while back. I don't remember."

"Things can change," Raph said before turning on Mikey. "And why didn't you attack that thing? We could have used your help!"

"Something wasn't right," Mikey tried to explain. "He only attacked us because Shredder ordered him to. Did you notice that Shredder pressed a button and he attack?"

"So it's a he now? That thing is a monster and could have killed us!" Raph yelled.

"He's just scared."

"Scared?! Have you lost your mind?"

"Raphael. Michelangelo. Now is not the time," Master Splinter sternly said. "Your brother is still in there and we have no time for your pointless arguing. Michelangelo, when your family is in trouble, you must fight alongside us."

"Hai Sensei," Mikey bowed, a frown on his face.

Master Splinter turned away from the building to face his sons. "We must pull back for now. A frontal assault will not work. We must be smart. We'll infiltrate his stronghold and rescue Donatello."

* * *

Karai sighed as she reached through the small hole to give Donatello another pet. The giant turtle had begun to whimper from either pain or fear, she wasn't sure. She remembered the horror of watching him fall into the mutagen and knew that was how Leonardo must have felt watching her fall in. She managed to repress a shiver as she remembered his screams of pain from his second mutation. It wasn't his new appearance that frightened her the most, it was the fact he lost his mind along the way.

At first, Karai thought he was pretending like she was, that Stockman was lying to the Shredder like he did for her. It wasn't until when they were alone did she discover the intellect that Donatello possessed was gone, along with the caring, selfless person she had known. All that was left was a scared animal.

Karai leaned down to the hole, hoping to get a good look at Donatello to check him over. Now that he couldn't talk or even convey what was wrong, she had to make do with what she could see. The angular head rested on his clawed paws as he slept. Her eyes narrowed at a small scar that begun to form on his wrist. The small slash wasn't that painful for him or even very threatening, it was the fact that it came from a sai that sent Karai's stomach swirling.

She had learned from Stockman that Shredder had Donnie fight his own family. She hissed angrily at the thought which jolted the turtle awake. Glowing red eyes blinked up at her as he grumbled in discomfort. Karai reached out and stroked his head once again, electing a purr.

"I'm sorry, Donnie. I didn't mean to wake you." The turtle looked up at her before closing his eyes once again.

"He has some neural readings."

Karai slithered back in fright, hissing as Stockman spoke to her through Donnie's glass shield. The fly's eyes were focused on the sleeping turtle but his words were to the girl.

"They vary greatly but I noticed when he is calm and feels safe, they raise up to levels of more intelligent creatures. I think in the right environment, he could completely regain his mind."

Karai blinked at him as Stockman flew away from the glass. If he was right, there could be hope that Donatello was still in there, somewhere, buried under the animal instinct that was brought forward with the mutation. That was another thing, Stockman. For some reason, he was nice to Donatello and helped the two of them. She didn't know what Donnie had told the man but she knew they had an ally in this horrible place.

Donnie pushed his snout back into Karai's hand, wanting more pets. She sighed, giving into the giant turtle's demands. He was like an oversized puppy, wanting attention and love. The thing was he remembered those who hurt him clearly and if he was attacked by his family, it would be a terrible reunion. Donatello wouldn't trust them.

"Everything will be okay, Donnie. I promise. We'll get out of here."

* * *

"What's the plan Fearless?" Raph asked as they stood around their kitchen table.

Leo nodded before explaining, hoping Splinter would like it, "We sneak in as best as we can, without being seen or caught. We've done it before and we can do it again. Considering that monster we fought, I think they'll be holding Donnie in a laboratory. If we find Stockman, we can get him to show us."

"What if Stockboy doesn't do it?" Raph asked, trying to provide the needed hole punching of the plans.

"We force him," Leo said, punching his fists.

"That," Splinter interrupted. "Or we simply follow him."

"When do we go?" Mikey asked.

"Tomorrow. Shredder won't be expecting us so soon after retreating like that," Splinter answered, looking at each of his sons.

Leo paused for a moment, feeling guilt seep through his body, "I hate that Donnie isn't with us. He'd know what do to."

Splinter turned back to his eldest son, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Your brother will be back with us soon. I promise, we will not leave Shredder's lair without him.

* * *

Author's Note: I've been loving the reviews and your reactions! It's because of the reviews I've been getting, I've updated so frequently. I've got several chapters written ahead so even though I'll be starting work, I hope I'll at least be able to update in a good amount of time. Thanks to Pilyartquitect, Sonic155, Livvie13, .52, BipperCipher3, Turtle Lover101, Agentcocacola, and Pip for the lovely reviews!


	11. Breakout

This weekend has been rough for me. Ugh! Anyways, writing always puts me in a better mood. So, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: Breakout

Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo were covered in shadows in the alley with their master, waiting for the opportune moment to move. With the signal, Leonardo motioned for his brothers to follow him into the building. Splinter quickly moved around his sons, watching for any sign of danger. As they moved through Shredder's lair, going through the stairway down to the lower levels of the lair, it seemed strangely empty.

"It seems a bit empty, doesn't it," Mikey whispered.

"Shut up Mikey!"

"My sons, silence. Someone is coming."

The four of them ducked into the shadows, staying hidden as the sounds of someone coming down the hallway echoed. The sounds turned out to be buzzing as Stockman flew through the hallway, muttering something about mutations. Leo and Raph glanced at each other before following the fly down the hall. So far the plan was going well.

Stockman pushed open a door, leaving it open, and flying into a large lab. The four watched the fly and couldn't help but gap at the lab. A workstation was the center of the lab with glass containers on three fourths of the room. The other part was for a large vat of mutagen. A shutter ran through them at it. It was very similar to the one Karai fell in.

Splinter quickly slide the door shut, causing Stockman to jump in the air with surprise. Raph and Leo jumped out of the shadows, welding their weapons and pointing them at Stockman.

"Don't bother calling for help," Raph growled out. Stockman gulped down, twitching at the sai in his face. Stockman glanced over his shoulder. "Don't move! Where is Donnie?"

"Donatello? You're here for him?" Stockman buzzed, watching as the turtles and rat surrounded him. "Well, I do hope you don't push the two red buttons near my notebook and not take away a flash drive on that same notebook."

Leo narrowed his eyes at the fly, not sure if he could trust the man's words. Mikey made his decision when the orange banded turtle dashed over to the work bench, putting the flash drive in his belt and pushing the two buttons.

"Mikey! Don't!"

With a groan, two of the cages opened up, the glass shields rising up, releasing whatever horrors lay in the cages. One cage was covered in leafy greens and a slight fog escaped from the hot temperature while the other was extremely plain. A hiss escaped the greener cage as a scaly figured emerged from the cage.

"Karai!"

The mutated girl looked around, setting her eyes on the turtles. "Leonardo…. Raphael…. Michelangelo…. Father…. You finally came."

"Miwa," Master Splinter breathed, running over to embrace his daughter. "You're safe." Karai held his father tightly before breaking it.

"We need to leave. It's not safe," Karai said, pausing for only a second to glance at Stockman.

A growl followed the reunion. The occupants in the room looked over at the other cage to see the large, mutant turtle growling, showing its sharp teeth, as it gazed savagely at the group.

"Hurray! Close that cage!" Leo ordered to Mikey, who was still standing at the controls.

"No!" Karai shouted, rushing over to the entrance. "I'm not leaving him behind."

"That's just a monster!" Raph shouted, pointing at the monster in the cage.

"You don't understand…." Karai started.

"Enough," Splinter called out. "If it will get you out faster, we will bring it with us. Where is Donatello? Is he here?"

Karai looked down at the ground before whispering, "Not really." Karai moved into the cage with the growling beast. She slowly approached the growling turtle, laying a hand on his head, ceasing his growls. She murmured something to the creature and coaxed the turtle out of the cage.

"I can't believe we're taking that monster with us!" Raph yelled, turning away from Stockman.

"And we didn't even find Don," Leo lamented.

Splinter gazed sorrowful at his daughter and the creature she was leading out. "At least we saved one….. We will still find Donatello, maybe not today…. But…. one day…"

"He's ready," Karai said, the monster standing behind her, her hand resting on its head, keeping it calm.

"Then let us leave."

Raph turned his sai, about to knock Stockman out when he gasped out, "Oh no! My weak heart! I am so scared of the might of the turtles! There is no way I can defeat them! Oh no! Everything is going dark…" Stockman turned on his side, collapsing.

"What in the shell was that?" Raph exclaimed.

"We leave, now!" Master Splinter ordered. Mikey and Leo nodded leaping forward to create a path out of Shredder's lair.

Karai paused only for a second, whispering, "Thank you." She turned to the turtle at her side. "Come now, we're leaving."

Raph and Splinter shared a confused look before following, making sure no one would surprise them on their way out. The group ran through the halls, keeping to the shadows and taking out any guards they came across. It was strange, they ran into only a couple bots and no alarm was going off. It had to be the strangest and smoothest escape. Leo kicked down the door, waiting for the others to run pass before following close behind, making sure to keep a close eye on the monster that ran by Karai's side.

"How are we going to get that thing up to the rooftops?" Raph yelled, watching Mikey scale the side of the building.

Karai glanced around at their surrounding before pushing the large turtle toward a couple of dumpsters and a lower roof. She slithered up the dumpster and up to the roof. The turtle tilted his head before following the girl. Raph grumbled about the mutant before following Karai and it up to the roofs.

Leo followed with Splinter close behind, making sure to watch his daughter closely. The group gathered on the rooftop, several buildings away from Shredder's lair. Karai stood apart from the group, the large mutant turtle at her side, nudging her hand gently. The girl looked down fondly at him and petted his head.

"Alright, we got that thing out," Raph stated, flicking his sai around in his hands. "Now, scare it off before it can attack us again."

"He's not going to attack!" Karai spat out as the turtle next to her growled.

"My daughter," Splinter said, interrupting the fight that was going to start. He took a step toward her, causing the mutant at her side to growl deeper. "I think it is best if we let this creature go."

"No."

All eyes turned to Mikey who stood in between the two groups. He kept his eyes on the turtle at Karai's side, ignoring everything else.

* * *

Author's Note: Man, the first time I haven't updated everyday. Hope this was worth the wait. A big thanks to Heather, .52, BipperCipher3, and Andraia452 for their reviews. Also, a big shout out to Pilyarquitect for being the 50th review and for practically reviewing every chapter so far! Thanks again!


	12. A Little Brother's Hand

Chapter 12: A Little Brother's Hand

"Michelangelo! You get away from that creature at once!" Splinter ordered. Mikey ignored his father and took a few steps toward Karai and the turtle.

"Mikey!"

"Mikey! Don't you dare!"

Mikey took another step forward, reaching into his belt and pulling out his weapons. The turtle at Karai's side flinched back, actually putting her between himself and the turtle.

"No, no, it's okay," Mikey softly said, dropping the nunchukus to the ground.

"You idiot!" Raph yelled.

"A ninja never drops his weapons!" Leo shouted, drawing his swords.

Mikey took a few more steps and knelt down onto the ground, holding his hands out to the turtle. The large turtle whimpered, pushing himself further behind Karai. "It's alright. You're safe."

Splinter took a step forward, intending on pulling his son away from the mutated creature. "My son, keep away from that thing."

"Father," Karai spoke up, petting the turtle once again to calm him down. "He won't harm anyone."

Mikey held out his hands once again, waiting to gain the turtle's attention. He tilted his head, opening his mouth slightly. Mikey's eyes widened and filled with tears as his suspensions were confirmed. "Donnie?"

"Donnie?" The broken voice softly called to the turtle.

"What?" Leo and Raph cried out.

Mikey's eyes filled with tears as he reached out to the turtle. "Donnie? It's me, Mikey, your brother. You know me, bro."

The large turtle tilted his head and emerged from behind Karai, sniffing the air, as he took a step toward the smaller turtle. It was a slow process. Mikey calling out their lost brother's name to the mutant, who only sniffed, tilted his head, and took a step.

What seemed like hours, the large turtle was within reach of Mikey, but the orange banded turtle remained still. "Donnie. Please, I'm your brother. You're safe. It's okay." The turtle exhaled before putting his snout in Mikey's waiting hands. Mikey continued to murmur sweet nothings, petting the turtle's head. "You're okay, D."

"Mikey…. That's not….." Leo started before Karai interrupted him.

"It is Donatello," Karai whispered, moving over to the other turtles, letting Mikey have a moment with his lost brother.

"Karai, what happened?" Leo asked, keeping his eyes on his brother.

"We waited for you," Karai began. "Donatello was forced to make a cure for me but instead made a way for me to regain control. Stockman helped him out keep everything a secret from the Shredder but…. he grew impatient….."

Mikey peaked up at her, continuing to pet his brother. "What did he do?"

"He…. He…. He dumped him in the mutagen."

Raph's sais feel to the ground with a clang as he dropped to his knees, unable to believe what had happened. Leo tightened his hold on his swords, trying to link together the monster and his peaceful brother. Mikey continued to cuddle his brother, talking to him softly. Donnie blinked at him with those burning eyes as he touched Mikey's check with his nose and gave a small lick.

Splinter took a few steps toward the two. "My son…." Donatello caught sight of him and immediately growled, showing off the sharp teeth, and backing away. They saw the signature gap in his teeth and they knew Donatello was in front of them the whole time.

"I would stay away from him until he calms down," Karai softly said, walking to his side to calm the mutated turtle. "He remembers those who have hurt him."

"No…." Splinter looked at the side, a single wound between the shell and plastron, caused by his own blade. He had sworn to never harm his sons again and he had hurt his most gentle son. Leo and Raph both took in the turtle, noticing their own attacks on his body.

"Donnie…. I'm so sorry…." Leo spoke, dropping his swords to the ground. "Please, Donnie…. Say something."

The large turtle only growled louder at the approach of Leonardo. Karai lowered herself down to his level, gently rubbing his head, before she said, "His mind is lost. Leonardo. He cannot understand you."

Leo flinched back, "That can't be."

"Not Donnie," Raph breathed.

"Karai, tell us what you know," Splinter said, knelling down to get on his larger son's level.

Mikey scooted forward, holding out his hands once again. Donnie's growls ceased as his attention was diverted back to the orange banded turtle. It didn't take as long for Donnie to accept Mikey's touch and lean into the new comfort.

Karai sighed before starting, "When he was mutated, something happened. His animal instinct was able to completely overpower his mind, leaving him unable to communicate or even understand us."

"He doesn't understand us?" Mikey asked, keeping his eyes on Donnie.

Karai nodded, "But Stockman mentioned something to me before you came to rescue us. When he feels safe, his brain activity increases. I think the more we make him feel safe and calm, he'll be able to come back to us."

They all looked over at the mutated turtle, who cooed in delight at the attention he was being given. It hurt their hearts to see the brilliance of Donatello be reduced to a mere animal and there was nothing they could do.

"Donnie is the one we'd go to for this kind of thing," Raph finally said, admitting his fear.

"What are we going to do?" Mikey asked as Donnie rubbed his head on Mikey's check.

Splinter sighed, looking at his poor son, "We take him home. We'll figure out where to go from there. Karai, when was he mutated?"

Karai paused for a second before answered, "Yesterday."

Splinter froze, horror setting in as he breathed out, "I felt his anguish, his cry for help."

"Sensei? What are you talking about?" Leo asked.

"He called out for me. I heard Donatello cry out Father."

* * *

Author's Note: Back to daily updates! I just couldn't leave the chapter where it ended last night. Thanks to Andraia452, Pilyartquitect, BipperCipher3, and Pip for the reviews!


	13. Please Come Back

Chapter 13: Please Come Back

The walk back to the lair was uneventful. Donatello followed Karai and Mikey, making to keep in contact with either one that whole time while keeping an eye on Leo, Raph, and Master Splinter. It hurt the old rat to see his son watch him so carefully and full of fear. He knew it was the animalistic side but he had hoped that Donatello would be able to recognize his father. Leo and Raph felt that same. They both hated the fact that their brother was afraid of them.

"I can't believe Shredder actually did that to him," Leo breathed, keeping his voice low, only speaking to Raph.

Raph glanced around, making sure Mikey and Karai weren't listening. "This is a nightmare. Do you think we'll get Donnie back?"

Leo looked over at his brother and nearly stumbled at the sight. Raphael was hunched over, holding himself tightly, as his green eyes shimmered with unshed tears. The whole body language screamed defeat. Leo reached over, grasping his shoulder tightly. "We'll get him back I know we will." Raph gave him a weak smile before remaining silent. Leonardo turned his gaze back at his mutated brother, hoping he hadn't lied to Raph.

* * *

Snakelady was here. That meant he was safe. His side still hurt and the white stuff around his arms was gone. Flyman wouldn't be happy with him but Flyman wasn't here. Who would make the pain go away?

"Don't worry, Donnie," Snakelady calmly whispered. "We're almost there and you can rest."

"She's right, Don!" He turned his eyes to the other creature who knew the duh word. He was a smaller turtle. He had kind eyes and a soft touch. Smallturtle gave him a small pat on the head, still showing his teeth. That was strange. Teeth meant bad but Smallturtle was safe. Maybe showing teeth was different.

Donatello lost his thought as another voice caught his attention. "Where will we put him?" He turned his head to the three following close behind. Alpha had spoken. A shiver ran through his body and Snakelady laid a hand on his shell, telling him it was okay. Alpha was scary. He had sharp, shiny things that really hurt.

"Donatello will stay in the dojo. There will be plenty of space for him." Giantrat knew the duh word too but he also had a sharp stick. Giantrat had really hurt him. His side still ached from the stick. The other turtle didn't say anything but he had sharp sticks too, but smaller. Loudvoice was scary in his own right too. He would stay close to Snakelady and Smallturtle. They would keep him safe.

* * *

Master Splinter bowed his head as he watched Donatello look them over, fear in his glowing red eyes. Karai and Michelangelo had managed to herd him into the dojo, letting him move around and sniff the area. Splinter watched his son carefully, noting his injuries, the wound on his side, the few on his arms, and the large crack down his shell. Splinter's eyes narrowed as his son's neck was exposed. His breath caught as he saw the black collar around his throat.

"Karai." Karai looked up, taking her eyes off of Donnie and Mikey as the smaller of the two made sure the larger didn't hurt himself. "Do you think you could take that off?" She looked over to what Splinter was pointing at and nodded.

Donatello cooed at her presence, head-butting her gently, wanting pets. She gave him a little scratch before whispering to Mikey. "Keep him occupied for a second."

"Hey, Donnie. Isn't this place nice? You like it, don't you? Who's such a good turtle?" Mikey jabbered on, petting Donnie's head who let out coos and chirps at the affection. Karai quickly reached around and unbuckled the collar. As she peeled it off, Donatello let out a whimpered, shying away from her hands. The skin underneath was raw, bleeding, and covered with burns.

"My poor son…." All Splinter wanted to do was go to his son and comfort him but Donatello would not let anyone but Karai or Mikey near him.

Leonardo stood at his side and softly said, "I'm sure everything will be okay. Right Sensei?" Splinter jumped at his son's words. They ran with truth. He let a smile graced his features.

"Yes, everything will be fine. We will give Donatello time and show him we mean no harm." Splinter turned away, happy his family was reunited, but knew he needed some time to himself.

"Donnie's a genius. It seems so demeaning that Mikey's talk to him like that," Raphael spoke up, clenching his fists in anger.

Leo sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder, "He just doesn't understand. We'll need to make sure we help him."

Donatello was now sniffing around the base of the tree. He tilted his head and placed his front arms on the base of the tree, stretching out to taste the cool air that entered their home. It was like he had never seen it before. Mikey continued to talk to the large mutant while Karai moved over to the other two turtles.

"We should give them some time together," Karai spoke. "Donnie won't hurt him."

"Mikey is his only little brother," Leo pointed out. "I don't think he'll ever intentionally hurt Mikey." Raph nodded in agreement as the three oldest left the room.

Michelangelo noted they had left as Donnie got down onto the ground, shaking his head, and showing off his sharp teeth. Mikey back away for a second before realizing Donnie was trying to copy his smile. He grinned back at him and said, "See? You really are smart, aren't you D?"

The large mutant grumbled happily before laying himself on the ground, making sure to keep in contact with Mikey the whole time. Mikey smiled at his brother and sat down, resting his shell on the base of the tree. A coo and soon Mikey had a lap full of Donnie, well only his head. Donatello blinked up tiredly at the smaller turtle before closing his eyes with a content purr.

Mikey sighed as he began to gently stroke his brother's head. "I'm really glad your back Donnie, but how can we help you? None of us are smart like you. I… I really miss you, D." He buried his face in the angular head, hoping his brother wouldn't feel his tears. "Please…. Please…. Please come back. I don't know what I'd do without you….."

* * *

Author's Note: Back on track. I think I'm updating this so fast because I'm excited about each chapter plus the wonderful reviews I'm getting from all of you. Special thanks to Pilyartquitect, TheEquestrainidiot 2.0, RatchetLover, BipperCipher3, Pip, Andraia452, and .52 for their reviews!


	14. The Eldest Brother

Chapter 14: The Eldest Brother

Leonardo inhaled deeply and exhaled, trying to stay calm and mediate. This was the fifth day since Donatello had been returned home and the hard work to bring Donnie back had begun. Mikey and Karai were always on standby to calm Donnie down whenever something went wrong, no more than a room away. At the moment, Leo was alone with Donnie in the dojo.

He had decided he would let Donnie come to him when he was ready. Each morning, Leo would go into the dojo and mediate for an hour or so and leave, never making any movement toward the turtle who sat on the opposite side of the room. The first day had ended in disaster. Leo had entered the room while Donnie was sleeping. His brother was completely exhausted from the escape and hadn't woken at his entrance. It didn't start going wrong until ten minutes later.

Donnie had awoken and had leapt to his feet, growling at the other turtle. He didn't attack. He back away, growling at the blue banded turtle until he hit a weapon rack. That had only escaladed the problem. Leo had run to help which caused Donnie to practically scream in terror. Karai was the only one able to get close to him as she tried to calm down the shaking turtle. Leo had never wanted to see that kind of terror in one of his brothers again.

His tactic changed. Leo waited until Donnie was awake and would sit where Donnie wouldn't growl at him. The first day, he sat in the doorway, the next day, a little more inside, and today, Leo sat under the tree, while Donnie watched from across the room. Leo kept his eyes closed, focusing on the breathing in the room. He knew he had to be patient. Donnie would remember him eventually and come back. He just knew it.

Something changed. Leo slowly opened his eyes, keeping them so they looked like they were shut. Donnie would always stop if he knew Leo was watching. The large turtle had shuffled across the room from his normal spot, his glowing eyes were focused on Leo, and his nostrils flared with every breath. Each step was cautious, full of worry and nerves. Leo's heart hurt from the terror his brother felt towards him.

As Donnie hit the halfway point of the room, Leo slowly lifted his hand up towards the turtle, offering it to him, the same way Mikey did. Donnie flinched back for a second at the movement, pausing to assess the situation before continuing his way to the meditating turtle. Every step was slow, the eyes watching carefully for any sign of danger. Leo knew Mikey was probably watching from the other room but he didn't care. The only thing he wanted was to show his brother he was safe.

The heavy breathing was loud in Leo's ears as he slowly opened his eyes fully. Donnie stood on all fours, just a touch away from Leo's hand, waiting, watching. Their eyes locked, burning red with calm blue. Leo could see a turmoil of emotions swimming through those red eyes, fear, curiosity, caution. Leo held his hand steady, knowing he wasn't to make contact.

"I won't hurt you, Don. I will never hurt you again."

The large turtle blinked at him, something flickering through those red eyes, understanding. With a coo, Donatello pushed his head into Leo's waiting hand, letting the contact happen. Leo's breath caught as he finally was able to touch his brother. He gently rubbed the angular head, feeling the rough skin and brought his other hand up to cup the head.

Donnie grumbled and pushed himself forward, almost head-butting Leo in the chest. Leo grunted as his brother settled himself next to him, his head in his lap, the large, red eyes gazing up at him.

"You're really something, Donnie," Leo said as he continued to pet his brother's head. "I'm so sorry, Donnie. This never should have happened." His words grew soft as his brother watched him. Leo knew Donnie couldn't understand him but it helped to talk to the sibling he had wronged. Leo met the eyes and gasped as they changed. The red faded so it wasn't glowing and he could actually see the whites of his eyes. "Donnie?" The large turtle snuffed, giving Leo one last look before he yawned, and settled in his lap, his breathing evening out.

"You got him to come to you." Leo looked over at the doorway, seeing Mikey standing, watching the two. Mikey walked over and knelt down next to his brother. He reached out and gently rubbed Donnie's shell. "You've been trying so hard."

Leo nodded. "I thought for sure I was going to have to start over when I moved my hand." Leo continued to stroke the large head that lay in his lap. "There was something different about his eyes though. They were glowing anymore and I could actually see the whites of his eyes."

Mikey nodded in understanding. "Karai told me that's a sign that he's coming back."

"That's good," Leo leaned down and rested his check on his brother's head. "I hope he comes back to us soon. We're a mess without you, Don."

* * *

He was wrong about Alpha. Alpha had soft hands and a kind voice and he hadn't seen the sharp sticks in a while. He could hear Smallturtle talking to Alpha about something. Strange enough, he was able to piece parts of the conversation. The duh word was actually Donnie. He shifted slightly, wanting Alpha to scratch his head. That felt nice.

Focus! It was easier to pull thoughts together but things were still missing. Giantrat and Loudvoice still frightened him and he couldn't relax completely. He slowly opened an eye to look up at Alpha again. Smallturtle was gone and he noticed that his world wasn't tinted with red anymore. It was nice.

"Not going to sleep, Donnie?" Alpha asked. That word. It was always said to him. Was he a Donnie? "Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you. I'll stay as long as you want me to." Alpha gave one of the showing teeth without anger like Smallturtle. He lifted his head slightly, tilted it, and gave his own back to Alpha. Alpha's eyes widened for a moment before he started to laugh. "You're…. you're trying to smile, aren't you Donnie?" He wasn't a Donnie, Donnie is what he was called, like Snakelady and Flyman, only not made up, maybe. All this thinking made his brain hurt. "If you're tired, Don, you should sleep. I don't mind being your pillow." Sleep. He understood that word. Sleep was nice. Sleep would be good. Donnie nuzzled back into Alpha's lap, feeling safe and content, falling asleep to the pets from the other turtle.

* * *

Author's Note: This is going great. Thanks to Pilyartquitect, Sonic155, Andraia452, BlueFireReturns, Pip, and Heather for the wonderful reviews.


	15. A Father's Touch

Alrighty, so I'm going out of town tomorrow and since I had the chapter done, I thought I'd post it a little earlier. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15: A Father's Touch

Splinter was having a staring contest with his son. Donatello lay right in front of the television and was content to not move. He was slowly coming back to them. Instead of the glowing red eyes, they were simply red irises. It was nice knowing his son was finally coming back to him, but this was ridiculous. Donatello was letting Michelangelo, Leonardo, and Karai come up to him but wouldn't let Splinter or Raphael near him. Karai had explained that the animal instinct was still too great.

"My son, I need to get over there to check on Raphael. I'm sure if you go over to the kitchen, Michelangelo will give you something to eat," Splinter tried to talk to his son. Raphael had barely left his room since Donatello had returned and he needed to check on him and said turtle was blocking the way. He could feel his eldest son's eyes on his back, watching his every move around their sensitive brother.

"If you leave the room, I can get him over here," Leonardo offered.

Splinter shook his head, turning to his son, "I just hate that my own son is afraid of me."

A pitiful whine rose in the air as Donatello got to his feet and rushed over to Splinter, nudging his hands. Splinter jumped at the touch to see his large son, waiting at his side, the whine still in his throat as he pressed his nose on Splinter's hand.

"Donatello?"

Splinter knelt on the ground to get at his son's level, looking into his eyes. His breath caught as tears threaten to spill. He could see the flecks of brown in the red. Donatello really was coming back into his mind. He ran his hands over the angular face, making sure to watch for any movement that he was scaring his son. The large turtle rumbled low in his throat, eagerly pressing into the hands.

"He knows who I am," Splinter breathed.

Leo jumped to his feet, walking over to where Splinter knelt with Donnie. "What are you talking about?"

"His eyes, he recognizes me," Splinter smiled for the first time since getting his family reunited. "I'm so glad you are coming back, Donatello."

* * *

Mikey's laughter echoed through the lair so Raph finally emerged from his room. He was upset. Everyone was able to interact with Donnie except for him. It was no fair. He was always looking out for his younger brother ever since they were little. When Donnie decided to start building things, Raph always kept a close eye on him. Trouble followed Donnie like a lost puppy and now, he couldn't watch him close enough.

Raph walked into the dojo, making sure to stay at the threshold. Mikey was sitting on the mats with a ball in his hand. Donnie was crouched down, just like a dog, his small tail wagging and his body eager to continue whatever they were doing. In a flash, Mikey rolled the ball across the dojo with Donnie chasing after it. Bating it around like a cat would a ball of yarn. He couldn't help the smile on his face. It was cute.

"You know, if you just keep a constant presence, Donnie will get use to you." Raph glared at Leo who had joined him at the doorway.

"Not everyone has endless patience like you do, Fearless," Raph snapped back.

Leo placed a hand on his shoulder. "You know it will take some time. And I think that you are the key for Donnie to fully come back to us."

Raph was surprised at the words. "You think so?"

Leo nodded. "You're the last one who needs to show him that he is safe. Plus, Donnie has always looked to you for safety."

"Why is that?" The two turned to Karai, who was back in her human form. Her human form was a setback. The first time she switch back, Donnie had freaked out, his eyes going red, and growled at her, only letting Mikey near him. Karai had to switch back and forth several times to show him it was only her. They had determined he had a fear of humans now.

"Donnie always ran to Raph whenever he had nightmares," Leo explained. "Yeah, I knew. Not to mention, Raph has always been protective of Donnie." Raph blushed at his words. He knew he was protective of Donnie. So what?

"Anyways, what are we going to do about Casey and April? They both want to see Don?" Raph asked, bringing up their current problem. With Donnie's fear of humans, he was probably freak out at the sight and they would have to start the whole process of calming him down again over. They had found out when Donnie got scared, he would revert back to animal instinct.

"I think it's safer to keep them away for now," Leo stated. When they had told their humans friends they got Donnie back, they had immediately wanted to see him. Luckily, Mikey had thought on his feet and told him Donnie wasn't well and Splinter had ordered there would be no visitors. It was strange but now, it had been about two weeks since his return and they were getting impatient. They were running out of excuses.

A cough from behind them cause Leo and Raph to jump out of the doorway. Master Splinter stood with a cup of tea and what looked like lunch for Donnie. Donnie's diet consisted of mostly raw meats, the bloodier, the better, and the occasional slice of pizza. Master Splinter walked into the room, ready to spend some time with his son.

* * *

Smallturtle sent the ball rolling again. Donnie couldn't figure out why it was so much fun. It moved around and he couldn't help but chase it. Smallturtle didn't really like it much when he caught it and chewed on it. So, Donnie figured he would bat it back to Smallturtle. That made him do the teeth showing thing.

A delicious scent caught his attention and he ignored the ball that had bounced over. His focus turned to Giantrat, who was holding the good smelling thing. He turned on his heel and practically ran over to Giantrat, hoping to get a taste.

"Awww, man. Is playtime over?" Smallturtle whined.

Giantrat nodded and patting Donnie's head, who rumbled in happiness at him. "I'm sorry, Michelangelo but it is time for lunch. I'm sure Donatello is hungry." Giantrat knelt down and offered the meat to Donnie. "Remember, be gentle, and no teeth." Donnie met his eyes and tried to process the words. His mind was sluggish and it was hard to determine what Giantrat wanted. He tilted his head and aimed his mouth at the meat, slowly going for it, trying to see if that was what he was supposed to do. Giantrat gave a teeth showing as Donnie took the meat.

A smile. Donnie paused only for a second while he was eating as the word entered his mind. The teeth showing they all did at him was called a smile. A smile was a good thing. He happily munched on the meat, enjoying the taste as he listened to the words exchanged above him.

"You got him to eat out of your hand, Sensei," Smallturtle exclaimed.

"I think he may have understood your instructions," Snakelady mused, coming up to pet his head. Donnie grumbled at being interrupted but it was Snakelady, she was nice.

Giantrat nodded, "Donatello is slowly coming back to us, Karai."

Donnie licked his lips as the last of the meat was gone. It was always so good. The three had started their own conversation as Donnie watched, his focus on Giantrat. There was something so familiar about him, about all the turtles. It wasn't just they provided kindness and safety. It was… something else. The answer was just beyond his grasp and it made his mind hurt.

Donnie walked forward a little, wanting attention from Giantrat while he tried to think. A soft hand slowly stroked his head, easing the pain in his head. The touch was so familiar. What was Giantrat to him? He grumbled, the thought fleeting.

"You thinking, D?" Smallturtle addressed him. Donnie tilted his head.

"Now, Michelangelo, let him rest a bit. You've played with Donatello all morning." Mmmmm. The mmmm. He kept hearing it. It was familiar too, only shorter, less…. Hard. Donnie turned his attention to Smallturtle, focusing on his face, hoping to figure something out.

Smallturtle tilted his head, his blue eyes widening, "What's up, D?"

D, Donnie, Don, Donatello. That was what they called him. Smallturtle had one of those too. Mmmmm. Miiikkk. It was on the tip of his tongue. Think!

"You know he cannot answer, Mikey," Snakelady sighed.

Mikey! That was it! He figured something out. Donnie leapt to his feet, tackling Mikey to the ground. There were shouts but Donnie didn't care. Mikey! That was his title. He cooed with delight and nuzzled the startled turtle and licked his face with happiness. Something clicked. Mikey!

"Are you okay, Mikey?"

Donnie didn't care who spoke, just on cuddling Mikey. Mikey laughed as he held the angular head to his chest. "I'm fine. I think he's happy." Donnie turned his head over to the other side of the room. Giantrat stood with Snakelady, Alpha, and Loudvoice. Loudvoice still made him nervous but the others were there, especially Giantrat. His head hurt again.

That same feeling when he saw Giantrat, Mikey, Alpha, and even Loudvoice. What was it? The answer was there. Maybe a couple more pets from Mikey would help.

"You scared me, little brother."

Brother? Donnie caught that word and mulled it over in his mind. Brother? It…. meant…. Caring…. Safety…. Love. It was…. Mikey…. And Alpha…. And Loudvoice. They were brothers… family! Family had a father. Giantrat! Giantrat was father! Donnie cooed in delight, nuzzling close to Mikey. He had figured out more. Too bad he couldn't really figure out how to say those words himself.

* * *

Author's Note: Donnie has finally figured out they are family! He's coming back! Anyways, special thanks to Pilyartquitect, Sonic155, BlueFireReturns, Andraia155, BipperCipher3, and Heather for their reviews.


	16. Red

Chapter 16: Red

Raphael stared off at the darkened television. There was nothing on and he didn't care. Leo and Mikey had gone topside to hang out with April and Casey to keep them away from the lair. Master Splinter and Karai were in the dojo, talking and Raph didn't want to interrupt Splinter's bonding time with his long lost daughter. The only problem was he was alone. Normally, Donnie would be sitting with him on his laptop.

"Oh, Donnie….." Raph clenched his fists. He blamed himself for everything. He hadn't been there when Donnie had been captured, he hadn't been able to rescue him for a week, he hadn't been there to stop the second mutation, he had attacked him when Mikey had seen their brother in that large form, and now, Donnie was afraid of him. He never wanted any of his brothers to be afraid of him, especially, Donnie.

A snuff caught his attention as Raph looked up. At the entrance of the dojo, sat Donnie, staring at Raphael intently. The large turtle narrowed his eyes and didn't move. "I'm not going to hurt you, bro," He whispered, taking his eyes off his brother. He had figured out that it was in his best interest to ignore his brother. Leo had the right idea, let Donnie come to him.

He closed his eyes, letting the guilt seep in and fill his whole body. Donnie was the only one who could find a cure for a mutation and now, he wasn't anything more than an animal. He hated thinking his genius brother as an animal. It wasn't right. This felt like the whole Slash fiasco all over again.

Raph jumped as something nudged his hand. His eyes sprang open and looked down to see Donnie at his hand. His breath caught as his brother was finally close to him, the first time in weeks. The large red eyes gazed up at him, the flecks of brown the only indication of the original color. "Hey, Donnie."

The eyes widened slightly and his tilted his head, as if contemplating something. The large turtle grumbled and shuffled forward slightly, laying his large head in Raph's lap. Tears sprang to his eyes as Raph looked down at his immediate younger brother, finally being able to have some kind of contact. Neither of them were very touchy feely kind of guys, but ever since Donnie's capture, all Raph wanted to do was hold his brother tightly. His hands were shaking as he slowly stroked the angular head.

"I'm so sorry, Donnie," Raph began, his voice trembling as he continued to pet his brother's head. "This never should have happened. I should have been able to stop it. I should have realized it was you when we….." His hands paused as his eyes caught a scar on his arm, a scar made by his own sai. "Mikey knew. I can't believe I never saw… I'm so sorry, Don." Donnie turned his head slightly and whined at him, a pitiful sound that seemed like Donnie was agreeing with him in his anguish.

"I….. I miss you, Donnie. I really do," Raph's voice caught as tears streamed down his face. "I can't believe we may never get you back…. You told me your mind was your greatest treasure and you had it taken away from you. I'm so sorry, Donnie. I…. hope you can forgive me for all of this. Please, Donnie…. I miss you…. Please come back…. Donnie….." Raph clung to his head, burying his face on his brother's head, letting the tears of frustration and anguish that had built up over the time of Donnie's disappearance and his mutation.

A coo brought Raph up from Donnie's head. Donnie lifted his slightly, making sure to meet his brother's eyes. Raph gasped as he saw his brother's eyes. For the longest time, he thought he would never see them, but staring up at him was those big brown eyes, full of intelligence and understanding. "Donnie?" The large turtle cooed and nuzzled into his brother's chest, giving him the best hug he could with his body. Raph wrapped his arms around the head, rubbing their checks together. He pulled back for a moment and asked, "Do you…. Understand…. Me?"

The large turtle pulled away and nodded.

Raph wrapped his arms back around his brother, holding Donnie close. "You're back….. you're back…. Oh, Donnie….. you're back…" Donnie gently rubbed on Raph's chest. "Wait, you really are back? That wasn't just some fluke right?" Donatello pulled back, giving Raph, a familiar look that Donnie always gave when he thought one of his brothers was asking a stupid question. It was such a Donnie look that Raph's smile got bigger. "You are back!"

"Whose back?" Leo asked as he and Mikey walked back into the lair.

Raph shook his head, "Come on, Donnie." He jumped to his feet, pushing Donnie towards the dojo. "We should go see Splinter. Let's go!" Donnie sighed as he got on his feet and followed his eager brother into the dojo.

"Raph! What are you doing? Is Donnie following you willingly? Raph?" Mikey called out as they followed their two brothers into the dojo.

"Sensei!"

Master Splinter and Karai turned to the turtles that entered the dojo. "Raphael, what is wrong?"

Raph stopped in the middle of the floor, Donnie at his side, looking curiously up at him. "Sensei….. Father." Master Splinter perked up at the tone. "It's Donnie." Donnie took that as a cue to step forward, looking up at his father.

"Donatello?" Master Splinter breathed, reaching out to his son. "My son? Do you… do you…. Understand me?"

Donatello took another step forward, making sure to make eye contact with his father, ignoring the questioning looks from his other two brothers in the doorway and the surprised one from his sister. Slowly, Donatello nodded his head.

Splinter's breath hitched as tears welled up in his eyes. "My son." He reached forward, knelling down, to gather his son in his arms, the best he could. Donatello leaned forward, gently resting his head on his father's chest, letting the rat wrap his arms around it. He gave out a soft coo, feeling the tears hit his skin, letting his father get whatever he needed out of his system.

"Wait, Donnie… he….." Leo gasped, stepping a step into the dojo.

Raph turned away from his father and brother. "He understood me. He's back!"

Splinter pulled away from Donatello, making sure to get a good look at those brown eyes that have been missing in his life. It felt like such a long time since his son was in his life as his true self.

"D?" Mikey asked, racing over to their father. "Can you really understand us?"

Donnie tilted his head and nodded again at his little brother. He couldn't deny his baby brother anything. Mikey squealed in joy and leapt onto his brother, cuddling Donnie close.

"You're back," Leo gasped, his voice breaking as he walked into the room to join his family. He knelt down and patted the large shell. Karai walked over, smiling at the reunion. Stockman was right. With a safe environment, Donnie would come back.

"My son, can you speak? Has that returned with your mind?" Splinter asked, pulling out of the hug. Mikey dropped to the floor, watching as Donnie's eyes narrowed, as if deep in thought. Raph, Leo, and Karai all exchanged looks.

Donatello took a breath and growl. His eyes filled with worry as he let out another growl, only a bit more desperate. Each sound was louder and more desperate each time, and by the time Splinter held up his hand, it was only high pitched shirks.

"Enough, my son." Donatello's cries quiet as he grumbled in agitation. Splinter took his bright son's face in his hands. "It is alright. We will figure out where to go from here. I'm just glad to have you back, my son."

"Do you think you can stand up, Donnie?" Leo asked. Donnie pondered the question for a moment before shaking his head no.

* * *

Donnie laid down by the couch. He knew his family was extremely happy that his mind was back but he couldn't pull his thoughts together very well. Even though he was glad he was back in control, Donnie felt this was a worse fate. A genius, trapped in the body of a brute, unable to communicate with those he cared about.

He had his head in Mikey's lap, while Raph's feet were propped up on his shell. Leo and Karai were spending time with Splinter while the three of them were watching some show. Donnie narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what the story line was, but he couldn't figure it out. It was very frustrating and he didn't have the words to tell his family what was going on.

"We'll figure something out, D," Mikey mused, stroking his head. Donnie grumbled a little. Yeah, they would figure something out, because he was useless like this.

* * *

Author's Note: Another update!. Thanks to Andraia452, Pilyartquitect, NightFury999, BlueFireReturns, brenda,yapura.52, and BipperCipher3 for the wonderful reviews.


	17. A Solution

Chapter 17: A Solution

Michelangelo watched Donatello and Raphael resting in the other room. Donnie was sleeping on the floor with Raph resting on his shell. There had to be a way for this to be fixed.

"Maybe I should visit Leatherhead," Mikey mused to himself.

"Mikey! You're a genius!"

"Donnie!" Mikey cried out in happiness. He turned, expecting Donnie's gap-toothed grin, only to see Leo smiling at him.

Leo gave a sad smile before saying, "I'm sorry but, you just gave me an idea, Mikey. Rockwell!"

"Rockwell?" Raph asked, propping himself up, looking over at his brothers.

Leo rolled his eyes, "You know, Donnie isn't the only genius we know. Rockwell could help!"

Raph's eyes lit up as he exclaimed, "We have to get him over here!"

"Do you think Donnie will be okay?" Mikey asked in a small voice. He remembered too well his brother's reactions to his own family who had hurt him. He didn't have a very good past with any of the Mutanimals, except for maybe Pigeon Pete.

Leo waved off the question, pulling out his Tphone, "I'm sure everything will be fine." Leo walked off to another part of the lair, hoping to get ahold of one of the Mutanimals. Mikey walked over to his remaining brothers, joining them in the living room.

Raph huffed before asking, "Do you really think he'll be okay?" They both looked down at the large turtle on the floor. Donnie had not been disturbed from his sleep during his brother's outburst and was still resting peacefully. He didn't respond to surprises very well anymore and Mikey was worried about what he'd do when the Mutanimals showed up.

"I don't know….." Mikey mumbled, rubbing Donnie's head.

* * *

Raphael paced in front of their entrance, waiting for the Mutanimals. Master Splinter had agreed to have the Mutanimals come because the hope of having Donatello cured was too great. Leonardo sat with Karai in the kitchen, catching up while Michelangelo sat with Donnie, having a staring contest.

Mikey stared into his older brother's brown eyes, silently enjoying the fact that they weren't red anymore. He could tell Donnie was getting frustrated with the lack of communication and that everyone had to guess what he wanted. For someone as bright as Donatello to be forced into a body which was extremely limited, Mikey knew that had to be torture.

Donnie blinked.

"Ha! Gotcha D! I win!" Mikey shouted. Donnie grumbled and huffed, what looked like a smirk was on his face. No matter what form, Mikey was still Donnie's little brother. "How about we head to the dojo and wrestle some?" Donnie tilted his head, throwing the thought around his mind, before nodding slowly. Mikey frowned before replacing it with a smile as Donnie slowly got to his feet. He may be dense sometimes but Mikey had figured out that Donnie wasn't completely cured. He had trouble putting thoughts or answers together. Leo and Raph hadn't completely noticed yet his problem and Mikey was determined to help as best he could.

The two slowly began their way to the dojo, ignoring their brothers, in favor of playtime. They didn't hear the sounds of people entering the lair until it was too late.

Donnie froze in his steps as new scents filled his nostrils. They flared up, catching them, and trying to pin them to what he already knew. As he sniffed the air, he couldn't hear the voices echoing through the lair, only the smell of four new people in his home. Three out of the four sent off red flags in his mind, causing his vision to go red.

Donnie fought as sensation he had only felt once before take over his mind. His mind was growing small, thought became harder to do, and something took over, smothering all intellect.

"Donnie? What's wrong?" Donnie turned his head, looking over at the small turtle.

* * *

"Donnie? What's wrong?" Mikey asked as Donnie stopped in his steps, sniffing the air. The large turtle turned his head at his brother. Mikey gasped as the glowing red eyes stared back at him. "No….. Donnie. Come on, bro. Stop this. You know you're safe." The large turtle grumbled, taking a step toward Mikey, letting the offered hand lay on his head.

"Yo! Mikey! Donnie! The Mutanimals are here!" Raph called from the other side of the room.

At the voice, Donnie looked over at the large group gathered in the room. His nostrils flared as he let out a roar. The large turtle nearly reared up on his back legs trying to get away from the group. Mikey quickly put himself in between Donnie and the others, recognizing fear in those burning red eyes.

"What is that thing?!" Slash yelled, jumping back at the sight of the large turtle.

Raph leaped forward, trying to get to Donnie. "It's alright, Don. You're okay."

Donatello's eyes narrowed as he nearly screamed at the sight of Raph getting closer. The growling increased as he bared his teeth at the approaching turtle.

"Donatello! What is the meaning of this?"

"That's Donatello?"

"Donnie? It's me, Raph."

Raph took another step forward to his growling brother, holding his hands open, showing he meant no harm. Donnie narrowed his eyes, his growling increasing as he backed away.

"Raphael! Get away! You'll only make it worse!" Leo yelled, reaching for his brother to pull him back. Karai changed into her snake form and moved over to Mikey and Donnie. Gently, she coaxed Donnie out of the living room, making sure to put herself between the scared turtle and the group. Mikey and Karai managed, after a few minutes, to get Donnie into the dojo. The growls had turned into whimpers and could be heard from the other room.

* * *

"That was Donatello?" Rockwell asked, watching the area where the three had disappeared.

"Yes, it is," Splinter said, walking into the room, pausing for a moment to listen to his son's cries in the other room.

"I thought he was captured by the Shredder?" Slash asked. "How could that be….?"

Leo nodded. "He was. We didn't rescue him soon enough. The Shredder got impatient and…. He….."

"He dumped him in mutagen," Raph bluntly said, his fists clenching in anger.

Silence greeted Raph's words as the Mutanimals looked at each other. Rockwell was the first to speak. "What happened to him?"

"He lost his mind," Karai put in, reentering the room.

Rockwell backpedaled. "What do you mean? Tell me everything." Karai motioned for the monkey mutant to follow her over to the table where they could talk without causing stress to Donatello.

"The mutagen caused his natural instincts to overpower his mind," Karai began, speaking to Rockwell, Slash, and Leatherhead who had gather to hear her talk. "When that happens, he isn't able to recognize anyone around him. He can only distinguish between those who have hurt him and those who haven't."

"We have found out that when he feels safe and secure, he regains control," Splinter inputted.

"But we're friends," Leatherhead said. "Why would he not feel safe?"

"It's because you have all attack us in the past," Leo answered. "He reacts the same way with us." The lost look had returned to Leo's blue eyes as he looked at the dojo.

"What do we do?" Raph asked.

"We let Donatello calm down. We let him know he is safe. Then, Dr. Rockwell can take a look at him," Master Splinter explained.

* * *

Author's Note: Special thanks to Mac Cheese, Sara, Sonic155, .52, Pilyartquitect, awesome5689, Turtle Lover101, and BipperCipher3 for the reviews. I'm so happy how well this has been going. Thanks to all those who have reviewed, favorited, followed, and have just read it. Thanks


	18. Set Back

Chapter 18: Set Back

Danger. Danger. He thought he was safe here but danger came in. Others didn't stop. Smallturtle and Snakelady were the only ones who were safe. Snakelady had disappeared a little while ago. Maybe she was making them go away. Smallturtle was rubbing his shell. It felt nice but he was too scared to enjoy it.

The memories were hard to reach but he could feel the panic and pain from encounters with three of the arrivals. Badturtle and Sharpteeth needed to be stayed away from at all cost. Hairyman also needed to be avoided. Birdman was…. Okay. He didn't feel as safe as Smallturtle but just that he didn't need to express his fear toward the strange creature. Although, the human smell to Birdman through him off.

With a whimper, the turtle crouched down, pressing himself into Smallturtle's legs, letting the other turtle know he was afraid and wanted comfort. Maybe Smallturtle could get Alpha and Loudvoice to get them to go away.

* * *

Michelangelo's eyes pinched as Donatello let out a whimper, pressing himself into his legs. His large brother was shaking and the growls were replaced with whimpers. Donnie was scared and there seemed to be nothing he could do. Mikey continued to gently pet Donnie, hoping to calm him down some. It had been really scary to watch his normal brown eyes be replaced by the burning red ones. It had truly been a nightmare.

"You know you're safe, don't ya, D?" Mikey softly said, petting the shaking turtle. Donnie only let out another whimper, now pressing himself to the floor. Mikey sighed and sat down, hoping that his presence would be enough to sooth his older brother.

"So, that's Donnie?"

Mikey looked up at the voice to see Pigeon Pete, standing that the threshold, watching the two carefully. Mikey nodded. "Yeah. Shredder put him in some mutagen and this is what happened." Donnie had peered around Mikey's legs and up at the mutant in the doorway. His eyes were steady in watching Pete but he didn't show any negative reactions. "If you want, you can come closer. I think Donnie isn't afraid of you." Pete paused for a moment, trying to decide what to do. "I can get some bread once he's calm."

"Bread! Alright!" Pete took a few steps into the room, hesitant, but the prospect of bread was too much for the pigeon. Donnie kept himself pressed to Mikey but seemed to study Pete as he got closer. The red eyes locked on the bird, watching as he crept closer into the room.

"Hold on. Stop right there and hold out your hand," Mikey instructed. Pete nodded and knelt on the ground, holding out his hand to the large turtle. Donnie lifted his head, gazing at Pete, watching him for a second before scooting over slightly, sniffing the air and left his head just a breath away from the hand.

Donnie was still shaking slightly with nerves but slowly pushed his snout into Pete's hand. Mikey laughed, gently petting his brother while Pete squawked in happiness. Donnie pulled back slightly at the sound before pushing back in for affection.

"All he really wants is love, doesn't he?" Pete asked.

Mikey nodded, sitting next to Pete and Donnie. "Yeah. We've found that when he feels safe and calm, Donnie will get control over his mind."

"Why would he react so negatively to the others but not with me?" Pete asked.

"I think it's because you've never really attacked Donnie," Mikey answered. "He does the same thing with Leo, Raph, and Master Splinter. It's sad."

"Do you think we'll ever find a cure for him?" Pete asked.

Mikey shrugged. "Hopefully Rockwell will be able to help. If we can get Donnie to calm down, it will help greatly."

"Yeah! The Doc can do anything!" Pete cried out. Donnie grumbled at the loud noise before settling down next to Mikey, ready to enjoy the affections from his brother.

* * *

"So, if you want to, you can use Donnie's lab," Leo suggested, motioning toward the back of the lair.

Rockwell nodded. "It won't be idealistic but Donatello has been working on a retromutagen, correct?"

Raph nodded. "Yeah. I think his notes are in there somewhere. I know he won't mind."

"I think it would help to get a good look at Donatello," Rockwell mused.

"That will have to wait until Donatello is calm and is back to himself," Master Splinter stated.

"Hey, where's Pete?" Slash asked, glancing around the room for the mutant pigeon. The group glanced around the room, looking for the pigeon. Karai and Leo looked at each other before walking over to the dojo, having a feeling of where Pigeon Pete went to.

The two peered into the dojo to see Mikey and Pigeon Pete talking over a sleeping Donnie. Leo turned slightly. "Found him." The sight confirmed that Donnie remembered those who hurt him. They needed to keep him calm.

* * *

Author's Note: It's been a busy weekend for me. Sorry about the late update. We're almost at 100 reviews! Special thanks to Pilyartquitect, Sonic155, BipperCipher3, and .52 for the reviews and for staying with for so long.


	19. Falling

Chapter 19: Falling

Rockwell, Slash, and Leatherhead sat on floor in the dojo, watching as Mikey played with Donnie. Michelangelo was sitting in the tree, a laser pointer in his hand, letting the red dot zoom around the room. The large turtle darted around the room, chasing after the red dot. Donatello growled and wagged his tail in anticipation as he jumped. It was like watching a large cat. Donnie bit at the strange dot and pounced, covering it with his large paws and practically running around in circles.

Mikey was laughing with glee with Karai perched next to him. Leo, Raph and Pete had taken a seat on a lower branch, watching their brother play. Donnie was closer to regaining the control he had lost. His eyes were still red but they were back to the brown flicks. It was slow but Donnie was getting used to everyone again. Donatello pulled out of the circle Mikey was making him do and groaned, collapsing onto the ground.

"I think Donatello has had enough fun for the day," Master Splinter stated, walking over to his son and placing a hand on his head. "What do you think, Donatello? Do you think you'll let Dr. Rockwell take a look at you?"

Donatello blinked open his eyes, gazing up at his father. Master Splinter gasped as the familiar brown eyes gazed back up at him. Donnie nodded slowly before laying his head back on the dojo mats.

"Is Donnie back?" Mikey asked, jumping down from the branches.

Master Splinter nodded. "Yes. Dr. Rockwell, would you like to come take a look at Donatello?"

Rockwell nodded and walked over to where Donatello lay on the ground. The mutant gently ran his hands over Donnie, checking every scratch and scar on his body. "Do you think I can take a blood sample, Donatello?" Donnie opened his eyes slowly and nodded, leaving his head on the mats.

"Mikey must have made him dizzy," Raph said, knelling down by Splinter. "Is he really back?" Donnie grumbled and lifted his head, glaring at Raph. "Man, I'm so glad, Donnie."

"Here you go, Doc," Leo interrupted, handing Rockwell a needle and some sterilizing alcohol. Rockwell nodded, cleaning the area, and taking his sample.

"I'll take this in Donatello's lab and begin to study it," Rockwell stated before leaving the dojo, carefully holding the sample.

"Hopefully he'll be able to find something," Leo said, sitting down by his brothers.

"Everything will be okay," Splinter stated.

* * *

Donatello groaned on the floor. Something was wrong. He couldn't figure out what, but something. The thought was hard to grasp and slipped through his fingers. He couldn't even figure out how to tell his family something was wrong. At least he was back under control. He had nearly attacked Leatherhead and Slash a few times before he regained control.

"Hey, D? What's up man?" Donnie looked up. Mikey was kneeling down, smiling down at his brother. Donnie groaned and pulled himself to his feet. He pushed his snout in Mikey's hands, trying to tell his brother something was wrong. "What is it Donnie? Are you hungry? That's what it has to be! Right?" Mikey zoomed off, intending on getting his brother something to eat. Donnie huffed. Mikey hadn't understood. Something was wrong and he couldn't figure it out.

"What's up, Donnie?" Raph asked as Donnie walked into the living room. Slash and Pete were sitting on the couch watching TV with him. The Mutanimals had practically moved into the lair while Rockwell worked. Donnie shook his head as he walked over to the group. Maybe laying down would help with the strange feeling.

Rockwell walked out of Donnie's lab, looking around to see the occupants in the room. They were all in the living room, either watching TV or simply talking. Donatello raised his head at the entrance and put his head back on his hands, not interested in Rockwell.

"Everything alright, Doc?" Slash asked, standing up from his place next to Raphael.

Rockwell slowly shook his head. "I can see the mutation on his already mutated DNA. I do have to say, I'm not sure where to even start."

"Wait," Leo interrupted, standing up. "I think we do have some kind of start. Mikey, do you have that flash drive?"

"The one we told you not to pick up?" Raph angrily grumbled.

"YES!" Mikey jumped to his feet and ran into his room.

"What flash drive?" Karai asked.

Raph rolled his eyes. "When we came to rescue you and Donnie, Stockboy told us to not push a button or take a flash drive. Mikey did both."

"If Mikey hadn't done that, we wouldn't have Donnie back," Leo stated.

"And I wouldn't be free," Karai inputted.

"Here it is!" Mikey ran in, holding a black flash drive in his hand. "Here ya go Doc." Rockwell took the flash drive with a thank you and pulled Donatello's laptop, pulling in the device.

"Should we really trust flyboy?" Raph asked as the group gathered around the laptop.

Karai nodded. "Stockman helped Donnie while we were captured. I'm sure he must have had something on that flash drive that could help."

"Interesting," Rockwell muttered, clicking through the files. "These are notes that Stockman took during Donatello's mutation. I can use this to figure out how to cure him. Hmmmm, there is also a video."

"A video?" Splinter asked, stepping forward to get a better look.

"Well, click it," Leo said. Rockwell nodded and started to play the video. The black screen turned to a view of Stockman's laboratory, looking down with a view of Stockman's table and the vat of mutagen. Stockman buzzed around the desk while Donatello, in his normal form, wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"My son."

He was maskless, bruise, and beaten. They could clearly see the crack in his shell, as his back was turned to the camera. The group watched as the Shredder walked into the room, stalking toward the desk.

"Oh no," Karai breathed, stepping away from the laptop.

"Karai, are you okay?" Leo asked. Karai shook her head and turned away, going over to Donatello and pulling his head in her lap, gently stroking the top of the head.

Before Leo could try to get an answer out of Karai they heard Shredder's voice come through the speaker. "Donatello." The Shredder waved to someone off screen as Rahzar and Tiger Claw rushed Donnie and proceeded to wrap him in chains and hook him onto a large chain suspended from the ceiling. Rahzar nodded to Fishface, who stood by the desk and pressed something that lifted Donnie into the air.

"Ummmmm, I don't think I can do my work from up here." The group jumped at Donnie's voice coming through the speakers. It had been so long since any of them had heard it that they were surprised. It took them a second to realize that Donnie was suspended over the vat of mutagen.

"I'm done waiting. This worked with Stockman to get him to work harder. I'm hoping to see the same results."

"Stockman…. You shouldn't do this! There is no solid evidence that mutagen will give you the desired results! It is highly unpredictable and who knows what will happen if you dump me in there!"

Shredder's laugh ripped through the air as he walked over to the controls. "Then, we will see what happens."

"DON'T DO THIS!"

Shredder pushed down on the red button, a horrifying click, and Donnie was falling. A tight scream was the last sound they heard as Donnie splashed into the vat of mutagen. The group watch horrified as Donnie's body grew, muffled cries escaping as the chains broke and he changed.

After a few minutes, the tank released, letting the large mutated version of Donatello fall to the floor. The large turtle moaned before getting his feet under him. They watched in horror as he roared, attacking the group of mutants, and get herded back into his cage. They watched as he threw himself as the glass, a mindless animal. The video cut to black and stopped, leaving a stunned audience.

They had just witnessed Donatello's final moment, how he cried out for the Shredder to stop. He tried to use reason and had to resort to a helpless beg and it all lead to the same result, him being mutated into this large form.

"I saw it in person." The group turned their eyes to Karai, who was sitting on the floor, hugging onto Donnie's head tightly. The large turtle's eyes were shut, faking sleep, but the shudder in his limbs told how he knew what they were watching. "It was horrible. You couldn't hear everything in the video, like I did that day. His screams, muffled by the mutation as he drowned and changed. The horrible realization that his mind was gone. I lost my hope the moment his body hit that horrible substance. I never want to remember that day. And he's done so much for me and I couldn't help him, I still can't help him. Donatello deserves so much more. We have to find a cure for him."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I was going to wait til I hit 100 reviews before I updated but then I remembered what I told myself when I started. It's not about reviews, it's about the story. Special thanks to Pilyartquitect, Sonic155, BipperCipher3, and Andraia452 for the reviews. You guys are awesome and thanks for sticking by since practically the very beginning!


	20. A Stunning Reunion

Chapter 20: A Stunning Reunion

Everything had moved into a somewhat new kind of normalcy. It had been a month since the turtles rescued Karai and Donatello from Shredder's stronghold and they were no closer to finding a cure. Stockman's notes did help give Rockwell a start but he needed to find a perfect retromutagen that would revert Donatello back to his normal self, not the small turtle he started as.

Everyone else generally left the doctor to his work and focused on making sure Donatello was comfortable and had everything he needed. Although recently, Donnie had been traveling to person to person, asking for something that no one could figure out the answer for.

"You hungry, D? I'm sure you're hungry! I've got some pizza for you."

"What's wrong, Don? How about we go to the living room and watch something?"

"Donnie? I already gave you plenty of exercise this morning. What else do you want?"

"My friend, I'm not sure what you are asking for."

"Oh! I know what you want! Bread! So do I!"

"Donatello, I can wrestle with you some if you want. Just don't use your teeth."

"I'm sorry, Donatello. I'm not sure what you want. Are hungry? Tired? Restless?"

"Donatello, you aren't really much help. Your notes are wondrous, though."

Donatello sighed as he laid on the floor. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. Even if he could form the words in his mind, he had no way to communicate it. Plus, no one was understanding what he was trying to say. It was so frustrating but he had one more person to go. His father would be able to tell something was wrong.

Donnie slowly pulled himself up from the floor, glancing around the room to see if he could see his father. Mikey had roped Pete and Raph into some kind of video game while Leo, Slash, and Leatherhead were doing something in the kitchen. Rockwell was holed up in his lab. That meant his father and Karai had to be in the dojo.

It took more focus than Donnie care to mention to move one foot in front of the other as he slowly made his way to the dojo. He was forced to stop for a second when his vision swam but continued on. He knew his father would be able to figure out something was wrong.

Donnie nosed the door open further to be able to walk in the dojo. Splinter and Karai were sitting at a low table, drinking tea and probably talking about the past. As much as Donnie hated to interrupt father-daughter bonding time, he needed someone to figure out what was wrong. Splinter had to figure it out.

"My son? Come here." Donnie lumbered over to his father's outstretched hands, putting his head in those familiar hands. Splinter gazed at his son, carefully looking in the brown eyes. "What is wrong, my son?" Donnie rumbled low in his throat, trying to explain that something was wrong.

"He's been going around to everyone but no one can figure out what he wants," Karai inputted.

Splinter carefully looked deep into his brown eyes. "There is something wrong. I'm sorry, my son, but I don't know what you are trying to tell me." Splinter gently ran his fingers over the large head, trying to apologize to his son.

Donnie sighed. No one had figured out what was wrong. He didn't know what was wrong. He gave his father an affectionate nudge before walking back out of the dojo. Maybe he could find Raphael. Raph was nice to just hang with. Donnie walked into the living room, glancing around to try to find Raph. He found him still by the television playing a video game. Maybe Leo would be some nice company…..

"Hey guys! Where's Donnie?"

A familiar scent assaulted his nostrils and fear overpowered everything. This was bad. Donnie backed up, swinging his head around to search for the source. This was very bad. Where was Snakelady? Snakelady could protect him.

* * *

"Hey guys! Where's Donnie?"

"April? Casey? What are you doing here?" Raphael asked, jumping to his feet, looking around the room quickly.

"We thought we told you to stay away," Leonardo stated, walking out of the kitchen, trying to intercept the two teens.

"I wanted to see Donnie," April said, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's been over a month since you got him back. I want to see him!"

"Yeah, where's Gap Tooth?" Casey asked.

A loud roar echoed through the lair as a large mutant turtle showed off its sharp teeth, baring them at the two humans. April screamed, pulling out her tessen, and sending it flying at the mutant.

"No!"

"Don't!"

The fan went flying through the air and sliced the mutant's face. The turtle cried out in pain and reared back in fear.

"Yeah! Get that thing, Red!" Casey yelled, pulling out his hockey stick as April caught the tessen.

Leo, Raph, and Mikey rushed between the teens and the large mutant. Mikey and Raph immediately went to the mutant while Leo stepped in front of the humans.

"Hurry! We gotta get that thing from your home!" April called out, ready to fling the tessen again.

"Put your weapons down now!" Leo yelled, pulling out his katanas.

"Leo! What in the world are you doing?" April yelled. "There is a monster in your home!"

"It's okay, Donnie!" Mikey cried out, trying to calm down his brother.

"Easy, bro."

"That's Donnie?"

"Raphael! Michelangelo! Get away at once! It's not safe!" Master Splinter cried out, racing out of the dojo with Karai on his heels. Karai quickly shifted from her human form to the snake one and got in front of the other two turtles. Mikey and Raph both backed away from the distressed turtle.

"Easy Donnie. It's okay. How about you come with me? That's it, that's it," Karai spoke softly, trying to soothe the turtle. Donnie whimpered and backed away, pressing himself to the ground, the burning red eyes staring down April and Casey as he tried to stay close to Karai.

"How in the world is that thing Donnie?" Casey asked, staring as the large mutant followed Karai out of the room.

Leo sighed as he put away his katanas, making sure the tessen was put away. "The Shredder put Donnie into a vat of mutagen. He was mutated again."

"Poor Donnie," April cried out, covering her mouth with her hand. "But why did he freak out when he saw us?"

"He now has a fear of humans," Raph growled, his eyes on the dojo.

"Why would he be afraid of us? He's known us for so long!" Casey yelled.

"After his mutation, the only human contact he was exposed to was the Shredder," Master Splinter said.

April glanced at the dojo. "But, he knows us….."

"His instinct overpowers his mind when he's scared," Mikey said. "He just needs to calm down. I'm sure Donnie will be back in his mind with some time. Karai will be able to calm him down."

* * *

Karai left the door to the dojo slightly open, leaving a place for Donatello to escape if everything was too much for him. Once Donnie was in the safety of the dojo, he immediately laid down on the far wall, the one he spent most of his time while regaining his mind. A low whimper sounded through the room which brought Karai to Donnie's side.

"It's alright, Donatello," Karai whispered, stroking his head. Her fingers hit something wet. She slowly turned his head to the side to see a slice across the face, vertical from the top of his head to almost his chin, almost hitting his eye. "Oh, Donnie. I'm sorry you got hurt." Donnie rumbled in his throat, flinching away from her hand. Donnie rumbled in his throat, flinching away from her hand.

Karai turned away from Donnie, looking for the medical kit she knew Donnie had placed in there before she even arrived. Karai took a step away and heard a whimper at her step. "It's okay, Donnie. I'll be right back. I'm just going to get a bandage for that little cut." Donnie laid back down, his red eyes dimming as Karai left to get the kit. It only took a second before she was back at Donnie's side. She gently cleaned the cut and put a small bandage over it, trying to ignore the whimper that escaped his throat. "You'll be alright, little bro. You're safe." Donnie sighed again, pushing his head into her hands, wanting reassurance.

"Hey, Karai?" Karai looked up to see Michelangelo watching from the doorway. Donnie flinched and tucked himself into Karai's side. "Is D okay?"

Karai sighed, petting the angular head. "He has a little slice on his face from the tessen. Plus, he's still scared." Mikey's eyes filled with tears as he turned away from the dojo, letting Karai to calm down his brother.

* * *

Author's Note: So all those who have been asking about Casey and April, I've had a plan. I figured if something were to happen like this, Splinter would want to limit contact to prevent any injury happening to either party. Also, 106 reviews! Woo! Special thanks to TheEquestrainIdiot 2.0, Sonic155, awesome5689, BipperCipher3, Pilyartquitect, BlueFireReturns, Andraia452, and Fever To Write for the review. Also, shout out to Sonic155 for being the 100th reviewer! Thanks guys!


	21. Last Ideas

Chapter 21: Last Ideas

Girl and Boy were sitting on the other side of the room, exactly where the ball bounced over to and none of the kind people were going to get it. Donatello would be forced to go over to the creatures to get his play thing. With cautious steps, Donnie walked over, almost completely sideways in his attempt at remaining a fair distance away from the two humans. With a tilt of his head, Donnie snagged the ball in his teeth and ran back over to where Smallturtle and Loudvoice were.

"That's it, Donnie," Smallturtle cheered, smiling at him. "You see. April and Casey are not bad."

Donnie grumbled and set the ball back at Smallturtle's feet. Smallturtle leaned down to pick it up, grimacing at the spit covered ball and rolled it over to Alpha and Snakelady. Donnie quickly gathered his feet and chased after the ball, ready to catch it and make sure it stayed away from those who hurt him.

* * *

Donnie chased after the ball as Mikey and Raph cheered on their brother. April wrapped her arms around her chest, trying to hold back tears at the sight. His eyes were still red but had flecks of brown in them. According to the others, Donnie was close to getting back in control but it still hurt to see her friend so afraid of her.

"Hey, Red," Casey whispered, his own eyes on Donnie as he chased the ball like a large puppy. "It's going to be okay. I'm sure of it."

"I hope you're right, Casey," April sighed.

"It truly is a terrible fate." Casey and April both jumped at the voice and turned around to see Doctor Rockwell and Slash watching from above them. Rockwell turned his eyes to the teens before continuing, "To be trapped in the body of a brute and lose your mind. I am deeply sorry that Donatello has to go through this."

"How's your work going, Doc?" Casey asked.

Rockwell sighed, "I wish it could be better. I'm having trouble locating what is from his original mutation. Everything is all mixed together so it is hard to tell the difference between the two mutations and without Donatello able to communicate, it is even harder."

"What does that mean?" April asked.

"Donatello would be able to tell us if we're going in the wrong direction," Slash answered. He had spent the past few days sitting with Rockwell, trying to be of some help. "They need him back." April nodded, looking at the family.

They were broken. Even though Karai was reunited with her true family, the loss of Donatello was heavy on their hearts. Mikey didn't smile as much, Leo was completely guilt ridden, and Raph had become secluded. Master Splinter spent too much time mediating. If this problem wasn't solved soon, their family would soon collapse.

Donnie pushed the ball once more with his nose before abandoning it and walking over to Mikey and Raph, laying down on the ground, grunting. Mikey knelt down, patting his head, and talking softly. Raph sighed before walking over to Leo and Karai.

Leo glanced at Raph before stating, "Maybe we need to infiltrate Shredder's lair."

"What?" Raph nearly shouted. Mikey and Donnie both looked up at the outburst. Raph immediately lowered his voice. "What are you talking about?"

"Stockman," Karai stated.

Leo nodded in agreement. "If what Karai says is true, Stockman may be on our side and we could get more information on Donnie's mutation. It could really help Rockwell."

"I'd love to go there and bust some heads but Splinter will not allow it," Raph said. "He barely lets us out to get pizza. What makes you think he'll agree to a mission to Shredder's lair?"

"I don't think he will," Leo admitted, turning to look at his two youngest brothers. "But I don't think we have any more options."

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, kinda a short chapter. I'm a bit busy tomorrow so I decided to update today. Special thanks to Pilyartquitect, Andraia452, Fever To Write, Sonic155,Aoifetello, Juanita27, A Guest!, and BipperCipher3 for the reviews.


	22. Sticky Stuff

Chapter 22: Sticky Stuff

Donatello lifted his head, listening to the sounds of the lair. Everything was quiet and the last person, Rockwell, had gone to sleep. He had regain control the previous day but the nervousness around April and Casey remained. Donnie knew he would battle the fear of humans for a while. At this time, he was on a mission and would need to put all his ninja training to the test, especially in this new form.

Donnie slowly lifted himself to his head and walked over to the door leading out of the dojo. He didn't venture much in his home since his transform but it wouldn't cause any alarm. He paused for a second, making sure Splinter hadn't woken. As quietly as he could, Donnie pushed the door opened and carefully walked through the living room.

Ever since the Mutanimals had come down to the lair, the sleeping arrangements had completely changed. Karai was put up in his bedroom while Leo, Raph, and Mikey had all pilled in Mikey's room. Rockwell and Slash were in Leo's room while Pete and Leatherhead were in Raph's which meant the living room was empty and he had a clear shot to the entrance of the lair.

Stopping for one last check to make sure everyone was still asleep, Donnie ran over to the turnstiles, jumping over them, and landing softly. As he regained his feet, Donnie ran the tunnel, following the tracks for the Shellraiser so he could get to the surface. He was on a mission. Donatello was determined to help Rockwell in the only way he could figure out. It all came from a memory and an overheard conversation.

* * *

"Just hold still and act like you're still doing work," Stockman instructed. Donnie nodded, reading over the notes and making the occasional line to look like he was actually working. A sharp prick was the only sign something happened and Stockmen pulled away. Donatello took the chance to see what was in the man's hand. It was a vial of his blood.

"What?" Donnie whispered.

Stockman sighed before putting the tube into a pocket. "I have a bad feeling. This is just in case something horrible happens. I have a sample of your current DNA."

"What would my DNA do if something were to happen?"

"Hopefully we won't have to find out."

* * *

The blood. Rockwell said he was having trouble separating the two mutations. Donnie ran out the exit, smelling the fresh air as he quickly ducked into the shadows. If he was able to get his blood sample from Stockman, then Rockwell would have the information from his original mutation. It would help. Donnie knew it.

He ran in the direction of Shredder's lair. Donnie needed to keep his head. He needed whatever little of his brain that he possessed to be able to pull this off. Instinct was rising up, trying to drown out his rational thought. With each step to Shredder's lair, it became harder and harder to think. Donnie kept repeating a few words to try to focus himself.

 _Stealth, blood, Rockwell. Stealth, blood, Rockwell. Stealth, blood, Rockwell._

Donnie huffed as he skidded to a halt, Shredder's lair looming over him. He couldn't help the fear run through his system. He didn't want to be here. It was scary.

 _Stealth, blood, Hairy. Stealth, blood, Hairy._

Donnie narrowed his eyes and kept to the shadows, ducking into the lair in one of the back entrances, the one he had escaped from before. He really wanted Snakelady or Alpha or GiantRat to be here with him. This was completely terrifying. Donnie ran down the long hallway, avoiding any contact with Foot Bots whenever they crossed paths.

 _Hide, blood, Hairy. Hide, blood, Hairy._

Donnie ran down the tunnel, noticing a dim light at the end. His instincts were on end, warning him of danger. All he wanted to do was turn around and run, go to the safe place. But there was something important he had to do. He couldn't really place what it was but it something to do with sticky stuff that came out of his body sometimes.

 _Hide, sticky, Hairy. Hide, sticky, Hairy._

"Donatello?"

Donnie perked up as he entered the room with the light. Flyman! He was nice! Donnie bounded over, ready to get some kind of comfort in this horrible place.

"Why have you come back here, Donatello?" Flyman asked. Donnie's eyes narrowed in confusion. He wasn't sure. It was for Hairy, the sticky. "You must have regained control of your mind to remember I took blood from you. Although this stunt of yours is going to set you back. You are a fool, Donatello." Flyman buzzed away back to the large piece of wood in the center of the room. Donnie wasn't really sure what Flyman was talking about but it sounded like he figured out Donnie was here for something.

"Okay. I've put a wax seal on it so it won't open on accident. Here, open your mouth and wrap your tongue around it. Do not open your mouth until you give it to whoever is in need of it," Flyman instructed, prodding Donnie's mouth. Donnie paused for a moment. What was Flyman doing? The cold thing with the sticky wasn't food. Oh! Maybe that is how he is to take it to the….. place.

Donnie slowly opened his mouth and allowed Flyman to stick the cold under his tongue. Donnie automatically wrapped his tongue around it, making sure it wouldn't move while he ran.

"I'm assuming they were able to access the flash drive but I wrote a note and I'm going to tuck in in your shell. It shouldn't move too much," Flyman continued, putting something comfortable in his shell. Donnie shifted a bit, trying to dislodge it but it wouldn't move. He'd have to find someone else to take it out. Flyman wasn't.

"Donatello." Donnie turned his attention to Flyman. "You need to get out of here as fast as you can. I'm forced to call the Foot Bots in case I see you guys. Shredder was not pleased with the fact that you and Karai escaped. I hate doing this but I'll be able to give you a ten second head start. Hurry, Donatello. Run!"

Donnie tilted his head as Flyman pushed on his shell. He didn't want to leave Flyman but the urgency in his voice told him to go. Donnie quickly gather his feet and took off down the hall. He didn't bother hiding from the Foot Bots, merely smashing them on his way out. Hairy. Hairy. He needed to give cold to Hairy. Whatever a Hairy was.

* * *

Raphael stretched out his arms, heading towards the dojo. After spending the past weeks sleeping with his other two brothers, Raph was reminded of how annoying it was to share a bed. Spending some time with Donnie would calm him down enough to go back to bed. Raph tapped the door with his knuckles, making some noise to not startle Donnie when he awoke. It was strange. Usually the door was almost shut rather than wide open.

"Hey, Donnie. You awake?" Raph asked to the empty darkness, looking for a shining pair of eyes and listening for some type of greeting. Silence was his answer. "Donnie?" Raph crossed the room, searching each corner with his eyes for his large brother. "Donatello!"

"Raphael!" Master Splinter shouted, throwing open his door. "What is the meaning of this?" Master Splinter flicked on the lights to the dojo.

"Donatello's gone!" Raph yelled, spinning around the room, fear taking hold as he couldn't find his little brother.

Master Splinter took that moment to look around the room to notice his missing son. "Wake your brothers. We must find him!"

Raph bowed and ran out of the room, screaming, "Leo! Mikey! Wake up now!" Doors slamming open was his answer as Leo jumped out of the room, one of his katanas in his hand with Mikey right behind him. Karai, Slash, and Leatherhead had all open their doors as well at the shout.

"Raph? What's wrong?" Leo asked, putting down his katana.

"Donnie's gone!"

"What?"

"Donnie?"

"How can he be gone?"

"We must hurry and fine Donatello," Splinter stated, walking out of to the dojo to hand Michelangelo and Raphael their weapons.

"We're coming with you," Slash stated. "We don't know where he could have gone. With our numbers, we can cover more ground."

"We must hurry."

* * *

Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo ran across the rooftops, their eyes scanning every place that Donatello could be. Leo quickly jumped up on one of the higher buildings, doing a quick circle, searching, before jumping down and rejoining his brothers. "Why would he leave?"

"I don't know," Raph honestly answered, trying to keep up his speed.

"Where do you think….." Mikey started as a loud and familiar roar echoed through the night air.

"Donnie!" Raph yelled, changing his direction and running towards the roar.

"Mikey! Call Sensei and the Mutanimals!" Leo ordered.

"On it!" Mikey yelled, pulling out his T phone and dialing up Karai.

"We need to get to him first!" Raph called out, his worry growing.

"We will, Raph," Leo tried to reassure. "We will."

* * *

Author's Note: I do have to say, I love all the guesses about the story. I love it! Thanks to Sonic155, Andraia452, Aoifetello, and BipperCipher3 for the reviews.


	23. Rescue

Chapter 23: Rescue

Splinter darted across the rooftops with Karai at his tail. Michelangelo had just called to give them the location of where Donatello was. He knew the Mutanimals were on their way too. All he wanted to do was to get his son back. Donatello was just returned to them and now, he was gone once again.

"Sensei!" Master Splinter and Karai turned to the voice to see Leo, Raph, and Mikey jump onto the rooftop.

"My sons! Is he close?" Splinter asked.

Leo nodded. "We heard him roar coming from this direction."

"We must hurry!" Slash yelled, joining the chase. "I smell Foot Bots."

A muffled roar and crashes grew louder as the group jumped to the next rooftop. A hoard of Foot Bots surrounded a single figure as he fought them off. Donatello gave a muffled roar, raising on his back feet to strike through a couple bots. They all immediately rushed in to help.

Raph quickly ducked and slashed through the bots, wanting to get as close to his brother as possible. Nothing was going to stop him from being separated from his little brother ever again. Raph watched as a bot rushed his brother. Donnie tucked his head and rammed it and the bot into the wall of the building, crushing the bot. Donnie pulled away from the deactivated robot and turned his glowing red eyes on Raph.

"Oh, Donnie. It's okay. You're safe," Raph gently called, putting a sai away to reach out to his brother. Donnie narrowed his eyes, growling, and backing away. "Oh, Donnie."

The sounds of the battle faded away as Leatherhead crashed through the last bot. The only sounds were Donnie's low growls as he backed away from the group.

"My son, are you alright?" Master Splinter asked, walking forward. Donnie growled once again, keeping his jaw closed the entire time.

"There's something in his shell," Mikey pointed out. Tucked in his shell was a white slip of paper.

"I'll get it," Karai said, moving over to the large turtle. "He's not in his right mind." Karai slowly stepped forward, reaching out to Donnie. Donnie gave a low growl and backed away from her hand. "What? Donnie? It's me."

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"I'm not sure," Karai said, backing away to calm him down. "He's not letting me get near. Give him some space." Everyone backed away, leaving a wide circle for Donnie.

Donnie rumbled low in his throat and gave each person a look before slowly shuffling away from the wall. He rumbled low in his throat as he walked over to where Rockwell stood. Donnie stopped just in front of him and tilted his head to the ground, slowly opening his mouth, and let a glass tube fall onto the ground.

Rockwell slowly reached for the tube, lifting it off the ground. He studied the red liquid for a second before realizing what it was. "It's blood."

"Blood?" Raph asked. "Why would Donnie have a tube of blood?"

Donnie cooed and backed away from Rockwell, running over to Karai. Donnie pushed himself to her side, wanting attention. Karai knelt down and slowly ran her hands over his head, quickly grabbing the piece of paper before he could pull away. She began to read it, "To Donatello's Family. Here is a sample of his blood from before he was mutated. I hope it will help. I am sorry for what happened. Baxter Stockman."

"Donatello's blood? This can solve everything!" Rockwell cried out, holding the glass tube tightly.

"So, Donnie went back to Shredder's lair to get this sample?" Leo asked, trying to put everything together.

"We should get back to the lair," Splinter stated. "Before any more Foot Bots come this way."

Karai looked down and gave Donnie a smile. "Come on, Donnie. Let's get you home."

"And once you're back in control, you're going to be grounded for a long time," Splinter said, looking at his son. Donatello tilted his head and rumbled low in his throat.

* * *

"Come on, Donatello. Just a little further," Snakelady coaxed. Donnie grumbled. He didn't want to keep going. He was tired and he hurt. Why couldn't he lay down and sleep? He went to the bad place, got the sticky, and gave it to Hairyman. He still didn't know why it was important.

"Up! Up! Donnie!" Smallturtle cried out, jumping over the metal boxes. Donnie followed the other turtle.

"Let's get him set back up in the dojo," Giantrat stated. Donnie recognized the entrance to the nice room and ran over to it, wanting to sit under the tree. The sun's rays were just starting to go through the tree branches. He would be able to bask! Maybe Loudvoice would sit with him and rub his shell the way he liked.

* * *

Author's Note: I just couldn't wait for tomorrow. I looked at the next few chapters and decided that the next chapter would be a good one to have some time on. This upcoming weekend is busy for me so I wouldn't have a chance to update until Monday.

Juanita27, the cure Donatello made for Karai was completely unique. Like in the series, Donnie said that Karai's case was unique and there was no grantee it would actually work. Being able to access better equipment helped but Donnie was going off of hoping it would work. Since it was made with Karai in mind, it wouldn't have any effect on Donnie. Also, I wanted to show how much Donnie is battling to maintain control between his rationale mind and animal instinct. I image that would be torture to not be able to use your mind for a brilliant person like Donnie.

Pilyartquitect, reviews are always appreciated no matter when you get them in. Also, you are the 125th review! Special shout out to you!

Aoifetello, basically I had Stockman get in a bunch of trouble for letting Donnie and Karai escape. If he didn't pull the alarm after 10 seconds, Shredder would have suspected something.

Sonic155, yeah, if you can't tell, I'm not a big Shredder fan either. Fever To Write, oh my gosh! Thanks so much for the praise! I'm so glad you like the story! I've actually got a few chapter written ahead of where the story is posted and I'm excited about the story so I'm like, why not update sooner? I've always been frustrated with stories I like for not updating frequently and since this has been going so well, I figure I might as well.

BipperCipher3, of course Donnie will get home. He didn't go to hell and back to get captured again. I may like torturing my favorite characters but I'm not that cruel. XD


	24. Something Terribly Wrong

Chapter 24: Something Terribly Wrong

Donatello grumbled as he lay on the floor in front of the couch. Raph and Casey were shouting at a hockey game in the background. Something was terribly wrong. It took all his energy to move out of the dojo and into the living room. He didn't even really want to move from his spot by the tree but Donnie didn't want to alarm his family. As much as he wanted them to know something was wrong, he didn't want them to worry.

Even though his family had been keeping a close eye on him since his escape, Donnie hadn't been able to figure out a way to tell them something was wrong. Luckily, he had been able to keep his mind around April and Casey so Donnie added them to his list of people to go to. Neither had been able to figure out what Donnie was trying to tell them.

Donnie huffed and laid his head back on his paws, closing his eyes to try to get some sleep. Everything hurt and he didn't have any energy anymore. He wasn't even sure if he could get up from his place on the floor. Thankfully when he collapsed earlier, he hadn't blocked the TV. Then, he would have been found out that something was seriously wrong and his family would worry.

"Hey dudes! Time for dinner!" Mikey yelled from the kitchen.

"We'll be there in 10! It's almost over!" Casey yelled.

Donnie sighed and pressed further into his paws. He had ten minutes to figure out a plan so he wouldn't worry his family. The easiest solution would be to fall asleep but the dull ache wouldn't let him rest. Maybe he could fake it. But Raph was the one in the room and if it was time to eat, Raph would make him get up.

"Alright! We won! Sweet dude!"

Raph gave Casey a high five before the boy vaulted over the couch. Raph rolled his eyes and got up to wake Donnie. "Hey, Don. It's time for dinner." Donnie groaned and buried his face in his arms, trying to ignore his brother. "You can sleep later. You need some food in your system, little bro. Now, come on. Up on your feet."

Donnie lifted his head, knowing he wasn't going to get out of it. Raph was smiling at him. Donnie couldn't let his big brother down. With a groan, Donnie slowly lifted his head and gathered his feet from under him. He slowly pushed himself up, feeling the strain of his muscles and the energy leave his body. Donnie couldn't hold himself up. With a groan, Donnie feel back to the floor.

"Donnie!"

* * *

Raph watched in horror as Donnie crashed back onto the ground. Raph scrambled to his brother's side, watching as his chest heaved with each breath as a moan of pain escaped his jaw. He didn't even hear the commotion of people running from the kitchen. The only thing Raph wanted to do was get to his brother. Carefully, Raph sat down and pulled Donnie's head into his lap.

"Donnie? What's wrong?" Donnie groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Raph gasped as the normally sharp brown eyes were unfocused. Raph ran a hand over his head. "You've been trying to tell us this, haven't you?" Donnie cooed and tried to get closer to Raph.

"Raphael? What is going on?" Master Splinter asked, running into the room.

Raph turned with worried eyes, "There's something wrong with Donnie."

"Do you think he got hurt worse from that trip to Shredder's lair?" Leo asked knelling down next to Donnie's large form.

"There wasn't any bad wounds a few days ago," Mikey answered, running a hand over his head.

Rockwell walked over. "I should take another sample. Maybe it will shed some light on the situation." Slash handed the doctor a needle and Rockwell took a blood sample. "Just make sure he's comfortable while I look this over."

Splinter sighed and motioned for Raphael to move. As much as he knew his son needed to be with his brother, he wanted to be there for his son. Raph grumbled under his breath but still helped settle Donnie on Splinter's lap. The wait for Rockwell was torture. Mikey was near tears, Raph was barely holding in his anger, Leo remained completely silent, and Karai knelt by Splinter watching as Donnie's breathing slowly became more labored.

The door to Donnie's lab opened and Rockwell walked out. "I have a few things I need everyone to get."

"I'm not leaving Donnie's side," Raph growled.

Slash took the piece of paper from Rockwell, glancing at it. "It's a long list. We'll need everyone."

Rockwell nodded. "This is going to help with the cure for Donatello."

"My sons, you should go," Splinter said. "If Doctor Rockwell says this will help, we should help however we can."

"We should hurry then," Slash stated. Slash, Leatherhead, and Pete quickly filled out of the room.

Splinter took a deep breath before speaking. "My sons, my daughter. Take April and Casey and help." Leo paused for second, almost about to argue, before he slowly nodded and got to his feet. Raph was the only one still by Donnie's side, his eyes battling between staying and helping. "Raphael. Go." Raph nodded and got to his feet, running after his brothers. "Doctor Rockwell, what did you find?"

Rockwell sighed, knelling down by Donatello's side. "I compared the sample to the one I took when I first saw Donatello and I have some terrible news. The second mutation has caused a chain reaction that is breaking down his cells."

Splinter gasped, his paws pausing for a second before continuing the path around Donnie's face. "What does that mean?"

"Donatello is…. Dying," Rockwell whispered.

"No….. my son," Splinter breathed, holding his son close. "What can we do?"

"The cure for Donatello's mutation is weeks, months away."

"How much time does he have?"

"A few days at most," Rockwell answered.

"My poor son... my poor, bright son," Splinter ran his fingers over Donnie's forehead. Donnie slowly opened his eyes, groaning, and pushing into his father's hands. "Is there anything we can do?"

Rockwell sighed before answering, "Like I said, we don't have enough time to make the sure for his secondary mutation. Although, there is a way to buy more time."

"What is it?"

"Donatello's retromutagen."

Splinter paused for a moment, unsure what Rockwell was trying to say. His eyes widened as realization set in to what the solution was. "You mean, use it on him?"

"Correct. That would buy us some time," Rockwell said gloomily. It was horrible that they were forced to use Donatello's own cure on him.

Splinter looked down at his bright son. Either way, he would be losing his son. If they waited, Donatello would die. If they used the retromutagen, Donatello would be lost in a whole different way. "Donatello, should we use the retromutagen on you?"

Donatello lifted his head and opened his eyes. He locked sight with his father and slowly nodded. Splinter's breath caught in his throat as those brown eyes were full of emotion. Love, trust, and understanding. Donatello knew the effects of the retromutagen and he knew that to save his life, they would be forced to use it. Splinter couldn't help the tear that escaped his eyes and he held his son close.

"They others should be gone for a couple hours. Should we wait?" Rockwell asked.

Splinter paused, thinking for a moment before answering, "No. If we wait, they will insist there is a way to find a cure. It would be too late."

Rockwell nodded. "I understand. I'll give you some time with him." Rockwell turned away and walked back to the lab.

Splinter ran his hand over Donnie's head. "My poor son. I'm so sorry this had happened to you. My bright son. I'm so proud of you. I love you, Donatello." Splinter lowed his head, touching Donatello's forehead. Donnie cooed and nuzzled his father, hoping to convene that he understood his father's words and that he loved him too.

"Are you ready?" Rockwell asked, walking into the room, holding a large white cloth and a tube of the orange retromutagen.

"Donatello, are you ready?" Splinter asked. Donnie slowly nodded. Splinter placed one last kiss on Donnie's forehead and lowered his head to the ground. Rockwell covered Donatello with the cloth and uncorked the tube.

"I'm sorry, Donatello. I will cure you. I promise." Rockwell patted the large head...

"Remember, I will always love you, my son," Splinter nearly cried, his voice thick with emotion.

...And tipped the retromutagen onto Donatello's head.

* * *

Author's Note: The answer to what has been bothering Donnie! Donnie knew something was wrong, he just couldn't figure out a way to tell the others. This is one chapter I was really excited about and when I saw it was the next one, I had to update. Hope you enjoyed it! Special thanks to Pilyartquitect, awesome5689, Juanita27, Sonic155, Andraia452, and Fever To Write for the reviews!


	25. The Price

Chapter 25: The Price

Leonardo looked at the list in Slash's hand one more time before jumping down into the sewers. It seemed like Rockwell had sent them on a wild goose chase and Slash was in on it to some extent. Raphael was clenching his fists tight as he ran through the sewers with Michelangelo hot on his tail. Leo couldn't blame them. His brother was in pain and they weren't there to comfort him.

"I'm sure everything will be alright," Karai reassured, matching Leo's steps.

Leo took a deep breath before turning to his sister. "I know. Sensei is with him. I can't help but worry."

"Gaptooth must have been hiding some kind of wound from his little trip," Casey stated, trying to be loud so Raph could hear him as well.

April nodded in agreement. "You know Donnie, always putting the welfare of others before himself. He probably didn't want to worry you guys."

"You guys are probably right. I'm just worrying too much," Leo stated as he jumped over the turnstiles with his brothers.

The lair was quiet. The bad kind of quiet. They couldn't see the large form of Donatello near the couches, only Rockwell as he leaned at the back of it. Rockwell looked up at their entrance and slowly walked up to meet them.

"Hey, Doc. Is everything okay?" Mikey asked. "Where's Donnie? Is he back in the dojo?"

Rockwell inhaled deeply. "I wasn't completely honest with you before you left. I wanted to get Master Splinter's opinion on the subject before you all were told of the situation."

"What situation?" Raph asked nervously.

"When I looked at Donatello's blood sample, I found out some horrifying news. His cells couldn't handle the second mutation and were breaking down."

"Bradford handled a second mutation just fine," Karai pointed out.

"Mutation is highly unstable and even more unpredictable. We can never be sure what it is going to do," Rockwell stated. "My work with finding a cure was still weeks, if not months away, and we did not have enough time…."

"How long?" Leo asked. Rockwell paused, unsure how to answer. "How long!"

"A few days at most," Rockwell answered. Mikey cried out, his blue eyes immediately filling with tears as he latched onto Leo's arm. Raph stumbled, almost falling to the ground if Slash hadn't grabbed his arm.

"But," Rockwell started again, unable to continue watching the three remaining brothers break down. "There was a way to save him."

"Really?" Mikey's small voice whispered as the tears continued down his cheeks. Rockwell nodded and turned away, motioning towards someone. Out of the dojo, came Master Splinter, holding a bundle of white fabric. He met the monkey mutant at the couch, giving him a strange look before looking over at his sons.

"My sons, please, come over." Leo, Raph, and Mikey all looked at each other before walking slowly forward, unsure about what was going to happen. Karai also took a step before Splinter said, "Please, my daughter, wait. I feel it would be for the best." Karai nodded and backed away to rejoin April and Casey.

"Sensei…." Leo slowly started before taking a hard look at the rat. He looked so tired and so full of grief. "Father, what is it?"

Splinter sighed, "I'm sorry, my sons." He lifted a paw and slowly pulled back the white fabric to reveal a small box turtle. "It was the only way to save him." The three remaining brothers stared at the small turtle in Splinter's hands, unable to say anything. Raph took one step forward, reaching with shaking hands towards the turtle. The small turtle tucked his head in his shell, startled by the sudden movement.

"Donnie," Raph nearly cried pulling his hand back for a second before reaching back to the small turtle. "It's okay." Raph gently ran a finger over the shell, causing the little turtle to poke his head back out. Raph gasped as the brown eyes blinked up at him, all intelligence was completely gone.

Splinter gently held the tiny turtle out, offering him to Raphael. With shaking hands, Raph picked the turtle up from the cloth, holding him close to his chest. Leo and Mikey both surrounded Raph and looked down at their brother. Leo gently ran a finger over the small turtle's head. The turtle turned to look at the touch and stared at Leo, the blank eyes staring up.

"No….." Mikey breathed, falling to the ground, tears streaming down his face. Leo stopped for a moment, glancing between his two brothers before knelling down next to Mikey, pulling him into his arms. Mikey's cries only increased in volume as he latched on to his older brother. Raph stared at the two for a second before pulling Donnie to his chest.

"Donatello only had a few more days at best," Rockwell continued. "To be able to find the cure, Donatello had to pay a terrible price."

"What's the price? Where's Donnie?" Karai asked, taking a few steps forward. Mikey's cries filled the liar as he sobbed into Leo's shoulder. Raph shuddered, turning around to the group to show what was in his hands.

"No….." April cried out, sinking to her knees with Casey following, making sure she didn't hurt herself.

"Is that…. Donatello?" Slash asked, stepping forward to get a good look at the tiny turtle.

Raph held Donnie closer to his chest, not wanting to let him go before whispering, "Yes."

"Why…..?" Karai breathed, walking over to Raph to get a better look at the turtle. "Why would you do this to him?" She was shouting at the end of her sentence. Her eyes were shimmering with tears and the disturbance caused Donnie to tuck back into his shell. Raph took a few steps back and began to gently rub the shell, murmuring soft words.

"It was the only way. We were running out of time!" Rockwell yelled back.

"We could have found another way!"

"This was the only way to spare Donatello's life," Master Splinter spoke up, laying down the white cloth. "I asked Donatello what we should do and he agreed with us. His retromutagen was the only solution at the time. I am not losing my son."

Casey looked up from where he sat with April, "What can we do?"

"It will be easier to attempt to replicate his original mutation," Rockwell said.

"Attempt?" Karai asked, crossing her hands over her chest.

"It will take time," Rockwell answered, looking back at Raph who held Donnie close.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that's my job is to pull on heartstrings. Okay, so there are two different ways the story can go and I'm trying to figure out which way to go. I like both and can I can work with both. Option A is Donnie is restored properly. No other details shall be provided so it's still a surprise. Option B is Donnie is restored in stages. What I'm talking about is we'll be a seeing a little Donatello. Cuteness. Option B will make the story longer. So send in your pick and I'll see what I decide. Special thanks to Pilyartquitect, Juanita27, AutumHills10, Sonic155, Aoifetello, Andraia452, BipperCipher3, and Fever To Write for the reviews!


	26. A Different Kind of Bonding

Chapter 26: A Different Kind of Bonding

Splinter sat in the dojo, watching the flames flicker from his candles as the hum of voices came through the door. His hand rubbed the small shell of Donatello as he napped on his lap. He sighed as he listened to Rockwell and April talk about the possibilities of finding a solution. The situation was bleak but he was glad his son was alive in a sense.

A small sound from below caught his attention. Splinter looked down to see Donatello had poked his head out of his shell and looked up at the old rat. "Oh, my son, I'm so sorry this has happened to you." The dull brown eyes looked up, not taking in what he was saying and Splinter's heart broke. He reached out and stroked the little head, earning a purr of shorts. Soft steps alerted him to someone at the door. Splinter looked up to see his youngest, Michelangelo standing there. "What is wrong, my son?"

"I…I…." Michelangelo started, shifting uncomfortably. "I wanted to see how Donnie is doing."

Splinter sighed and motioned for his youngest to come in. Michelangelo ran in, knelling next to his father. "Donatello is doing just fine. This will be an adjustment for everyone. He will need to be watched."

"I heard Raph say something about setting up Spike's old tank," Michelangelo said sadly. "I don't like the idea of Donnie being in a tank again."

"Neither do I," Splinter admitted. "It will only be temporary, my son."

Michelangelo paused, stroking Donatello slowly before looking up with wide, blue eyes. "Even if we remutate Donnie, will he be the same?"

Splinter paused. He hadn't thought of that. At the time, he was only concerned with making sure Donatello would be alive. He never thought that his son would be gone. That brought up the question, would it have been better to have let Donatello die himself or be living as an unintelligent lifeform? "My son, I trust Doctor Rockwell will be able to do his best work. We can only hope." Michelangelo nodded and rose to his feet. He gave a small bow before crossing the room. "My son." Michelangelo stopped and looked back at Splinter. "Has Leonardo and Karai come back yet?"

"No, Sensei."

Splinter sighed. "Maybe you should check on Raphael." Michelangelo nodded before leaving the dojo. Splinter looked back the turtle in his lap, the one enjoying the shell rubs and the attention.

After Michelangelo had been calmed down enough to totally grasp the situation, Leonardo had run off into the sewer with Karai following close behind. It had surprised everyone when his eldest son had left but Splinter understood. Their world was falling apart and it was shaking everyone to the core. Michelangelo hadn't smiled since being reintroduced to Donatello, Raphael had sunk deep inside himself, holing up everything, and Leonardo had left their home.

A small nip to his fingers brought his focus back on the turtle. Donatello had taken one of his fingers in his mouth and was affectionately nibbling on it, looking up at his with dull brown eyes. Splinter used his other hand to stroke the tiny head.

"I have failed you, my son. When you were first captured, I feared the safety of your brothers. I held them back. I didn't want them to get captured as well. I was only thinking about how I lost my daughter and then how I lost you. I didn't want to lose any more children. I…. I…. I almost took them away and almost vowed to forget about you. I didn't want to lose any more people I cared about. I am so sorry, Donatello. I should have never even had that thought cross my mind."

"Then, I felt your anguish, your pain, your fear. I knew I could never forget about my bright boy. I love all my children. I vowed to save you. I almost left your brothers here while I did it but….. well, you know how we attacked you. I never dreamed that the Shredder would do something like that to you."

"When we went to Stockman's lab, I was determined to find you and bring you home. Then, we found Karai. I'm sorry, my son, I failed you again then. I had my daughter back. I had forgotten about you and since it seemed like you weren't there, I was ready to leave. At the time, I thought, at least I had gotten one child back. I almost grabbed Karai and ran, leaving the creature she wanted to bring along."

"I… I….. I almost did something terrible. I'm so lucky Karai stepped in, and Michelangelo too. I only saw a threat to my family in you. I almost push aside my children and almost killed you on the spot. My own child…. What kind of monster am I? A father should be able to know his child, no matter what, and I didn't see you. Michelangelo was able to lift the vail from my eyes."

Splinter shuttered, remembering the horrible feelings and the sinking of his stomach when Michelangelo called out to the large turtle. He remembered the horror of realizing the thing he was going to kill was his lost son. "I am sorry, my brilliant son. This should have never happened to you. No one should have this fate. We are realizing what place you have in this family and how much we are lost without you. I should have protected you more."

"You were always the gentlest among your brothers. I remember thinking that maybe you were never cut out to be a ninja but you proved me wrong. You seem to always do that. Please, Donatello, surprise me, prove me wrong. I want you to return to us, full and yourself," Splinter whispered, lowering himself down to rest his forehead on the shell.

"I hate that I was forced to use your own creation to save you and now… Donatello….. my son… We are lost without you….. I….. I… I want to try again…. To be a better father to you… Please….. my son…"

* * *

Author's Note: I'm glad you guys loved their reactions. I think Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey wouldn't really know what to do if they didn't have each other. If you look at their lives, they haven't been apart very often. I think if four were to become three, they wouldn't really know what to do. And so far, option B is the more popular one but I've gotten a few ideas for option A. It's still up in the air on what I'll pick. Special thanks to Fever To Write, Juanita27, Aoifetello, Pilyarquitect, BipperCipher3, Sonic155, Andraia452, guest, Gnomjovel, Purple bandana, and Heather for the reviews. Also to starscream36 for being the 150th reviewer!


	27. Having Hope

Chapter 27: Having Hope

April looked up from her math textbook, making sure to check up on the little turtle in the living room. Donnie was slowly walking around the living room. Leo, Raph, and Mikey were out on a pizza run leaving April, Casey, Karai, and Splinter to watch over Donnie. Casey had needed help with trig so the two had taken over the living room while Splinter and Karai mediated. It was their job to watch over Donnie and make sure he didn't get into trouble.

Donnie had proven to be troublesome in his new tiny form. Raph had set up Spike's old tank for him to rest in when no one could really watch over Donnie. It turned out that Donnie was an escape artist. April had lost count how many times Donnie would escape his tank and send his brothers, sister, and father into a panic. It seemed like the best plan was to let Donatello have some free reign around the lair. He was content to simply walk around and explore.

During the day, Donnie was set in the living room. With the steps surrounding three-fourths of the floor and a wall on the last part, it provided a natural boundary. Donnie wasn't big enough to get even close to the first step so he was safe in the little enclosure. At night, Raph would take the little turtle into his room. At first, Donnie rotated from person to person but the tiny turtle seemed to not like a different environment for each night. It was then discovered that Donnie would actually sleep when he was in Raph's room, rather than search for a place to escape.

A small thump placed April's attention as her eyes immediately scanned for Donnie. Panic set in for a second before they landed on the small shell stuck under the TV. Swiftly, April placed her book down and walked over to the stuck turtle. "Hey, now, Donnie. I've told you several times you're too big to fit under there. Come on now." April wrapped her fingers around the shell and pulled Donnie out. The tiny turtle let out a small hiss, pushing his legs on her fingers in an attempt to get rid of them.

"He doesn't understand, April."

April turned around to glare at Casey. She walked over and placed Donnie on the ground, close to the couch. "He understands just fine, Casey."

Casey continued to look down at his math book. "He's just a turtle now."

"He's still Donatello," April countered, sitting back down.

"I just….. I don't want you to be disappointed if Rockwell can't come up with anything," Casey admitted, thumbing the pages.

April looked down at the little turtle. Donnie had tucked himself in his shell. Rockwell and the other Mutanimals had left the day after Donnie's unmutation to give the family some space.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to leave? You may stay as long as you wish," Splinter offered, his mind divided from their friends leaving and his sons in the corner of the dojo.

Slash nodded. "I know this is hard enough as it is. I think it is best to give you some space to… deal with the blow."

"What about the cure?" April asked, clutching onto Casey, her eyes on the dojo.

"I have Stockman's notes as well as Donatello's," Rockwell answered. "My own lab will be able to provide me what I need at the moment. It will actually be easier for me to replicate the original mutation."

"Thank you, Doctor Rockwell," Master Splinter said with a bow. "You have done much for my family."

"Thank you," Karai repeated, bowing next to her father.

"No need to thank me," Rockwell said, putting a hand up. "Even though Donatello and I have had our differences, he is still my friend and I do not wish this upon him. I will do everything in my power to return him."

* * *

April still wasn't sure how close Rockwell was. The monkey had decided to only call Splinter with updates and the rat was incredibly tightlipped about any information, even to his sons and daughter. "Rockwell isn't going to let us down."

"I don't want your hopes to get up," Casey said, still looking at his book.

"We mustn't give up hope." Casey and April looked up to see Karai standing by the door of the dojo. She must have just finished her mediation with Splinter and heard the tail end of their conversation. "Donnie wouldn't if the position was reversed. Where there is life, there is hope."

"Where did you hear that?" April asked.

Karai gave a sad smile. "From my father. He said Donatello told him that once."

"Sounds like Donnie," April sighed, running her hand over the pages of her book.

"Yeah boy! Pizza time!"

Casey put his math book aside and rose to his feet. "Welcome back guys. Need any help?" He took two steps and hit something with his foot. Not thinking twice, he kicked it out of his way. A loud smack as something hard hit the stairs in the living room echoed through the lair.

"NO!" Karai screamed, diving toward the sound. April and Casey both jumped back, looking over to where Karai was going. Laying on his back was Donnie, his little limbs flailing in the air as he called out weakly. Karai knelt by the tiny turtle, gently picking him up and cradling him to her chest, scanning him over with her eyes.

"Donnie!" Raph cried out, running over to the two. Karai moved her hands so Raph could get a better view.

"You kicked him," Mikey's small voice rang through the lair.

Raph immediately turned, glaring at his friend. "Why would you do that?"

"I didn't mean to," Casey started. "I wasn't thinking. I thought Donnie was on the other side of the room. I really didn't even know he was there. Besides, he's not hurt right? And he probably doesn't even know what happened…."

"Of course he does! He's Donnie!" Raph yelled, stomping over to Casey.

"He won't even remember it."

"That doesn't make it right for you to go around kicking him!"

"Raph, he doesn't….."

"He does understand and he knows it's you!"

"IT IS JUST A TURTLE!"

Silence fell at Casey's words. Casey finally caught his breath and took in the scene around him. April remained rooted to her place, hands over her mouth and her eyes wide. Karai kept Donnie close to her chest, her eyes narrowed in anger. Mikey was behind the couch, hand over his mouth and his large blue eyes shimmering with tears while Leo stoically stood behind Mikey. Raph's heavy breathing was the only sound as a mixture of rage and grief flashed in his green eyes.

"I think you should leave," Leo finally spoke up, his voice cold as he stared at Casey. Casey quickly glanced around the room, hoping for a friendly face. His face relaxed as Splinter walked out of the dojo, hoping to have found a friend.

Splinter cast his eyes on the group, settling on each child for a moment. He came up to Karai holding out his hand. Karai glanced at Donnie before handing him to their father. Splinter carefully cradled the turtle, inspecting for any harm. The little turtle peeked out of his shell and gave Splinter an affectionate nip on his fingers. "He is fine. There is no harm done. This has been a long day for all of us. I suggest that April and Casey go home for the time being."

"But Master Splinter!"

"You may visit tomorrow, if you wish," Master Splinter said, walking over to where Raph was frozen. The rat placed a paw on the red banded turtle's shoulder, pulling him out of wherever his mind was. Splinter gently handed Donnie over to his older brother's capable hands.

April stayed rooted, the war on her face showing she wanted to stay but didn't want to disobey Splinter. With a quick bow, she gathered her books, and left the lair, not looking back as Casey ducked around the couch and followed her out. Once the two humans left, Mikey fell to his knees, a harsh cry leaving his mouth. Leo automatically knelt by their brother, holding him close as he cried.

"Is Casey right?" Mikey cried, clinging to Leo's front. "Is Donnie really gone?"

"No," Master Splinter stated, walking over to his others sons. Karai joined Raph's side, running a finger along Donnie's shell. "We must have hope that he will be returned to us. I believe that Donatello is just sleeping in that form. He will come back. We must have hope."

* * *

Author's Note: Update for the weekend! Hope you all enjoy it! Also, on the two different options, I shall be doing both. I just couldn't decide. One option will be posted in the main story and the other will be in a separate fic. I'm going to try to post them at the same time so you all can enjoy reading them.

Juanita27- OMG! You seriously predicted it! A few days ago, I was like, I want to do both and decided I would post the second option as well. Do you know magic?

Aoifetello- I think he is adorable! My sister has a turtle and he does exactly what I wrote with me whenever I pick him up.

Fever To Write- I'm glad I can stab your heart

BipperCipher3- Oh Donnie will be back... eventually.

CuriousHeather- Thank you! Gotta love angst.

Pilyatrquitect- I felt like I really needed to express the loss Splinter has. I'm sorry for your own loss and I understand, I lost a close family member a few years so I know how it feels.

Andraia452- Donnie will always prove him wrong.

Sonic155- Oh no! I hope not. I do not wish to kill you.


	28. Chew

Chapter 28: Chew

"I mean, Leo is off trying to fight the Foot by himself and Karai isn't helping. I'm just glad the idiot hasn't gotten himself killed. I mean, Splinter banned him from going up to the surface so that's good. Right? Chew if you agree with me." Donnie looked up at Raph and chewed the leaf. Raph smiled down, holding the lettuce closer to the hungry turtle. "Exactly, bro. I don't even know what Leo was thinking. And Karai! Going along with the idiot! Luckily they didn't even make it inside." Raph sighed, pushing a small piece of tomato over to Donnie. The little turtle gave a little huff, reaching out to take a bite.

"Man…. I miss you, Donnie," Raph whispered, looking at the little turtle. "I know, I know…. You're not really gone but I miss your voice. I can't believe I would ever say this, but I wish I could hear you ramble on about that science stuff you always talk about. I promise I'll never tell you to shut up again. I just want you back, little bro." Raph reached over with a finger, resting it on Donnie's head. The turtle reached up and gently snapped at the finger. "That's it, bro."

Raph sighed, letting his brother playfully snap at his fingers. "I know I haven't told you much, but….. I love you bro. I just…. You know I love you, right Donnie? Even I don't say it enough? Chew if you know." Donnie reached up and snapped at his fingers, lingering for a second longer. A smile grew on Raph's face. "You are the genius. Of course you knew. And when you're back, I'm gonna make sure you know."

Raph picked up his brother. "Man, you are just adorable…. And kinda sad,,,," Raph laughed, shaking his head. "It's sadorable….. Man, Mikey's right. The heart is soft." Raph pulled him up to his shoulder, helping Donnie balance on it. "Come on, bro. Mikey should be getting lunch ready soon. How about we go check it out?"

Raph opened his door and walked into the living room. It was quiet. Casey had been practically banned from the lair ever since his outburst. April had voted to try to reason with Casey and calm him down. Raph had been so angry with Casey's words and so worried when he saw his brother on his shell. Raph was so conflicted with the worry for his brother and wanting to pound his friend. "This is just so stressful." Raph petted Donnie's head. "I hope Rockwell will find something soon. We really need you, Donnie."

"Raph?" Raph looked up, making sure Donnie stayed on his shoulder to see Mikey standing with the freezer open. Ice Cream Kitty meowed happily as Donnie cocked his head to the side, looking at the mutant.

"Hey, Mikey," Raph greeted, walking over to the freezer. He lifted Donnie from his shoulder and held him up to the cat. Ice Cream Kitty meowed and reached out to the turtle. Donnie stretched his head and licked the cat. Ice Cream Kitty meowed happily and the door shut. "So, what's for lunch?"

"Just some sandwiches," Mikey said, reaching out to hold Donnie. Raph paused for a moment before giving his youngest brother the turtle. Mikey held up Donnie locking eyes with him. "Nothing special. And I've got a little something for Donnie!"

Raph chuckled as Mikey placed Donnie on the counter. "What do you have for him?"

"An apple!" Mikey happily shouted as he produced a shiny green apple.

"Where did you get that? I thought Splinter banned all activities outside the lair?" Raph asked.

"Slash brought it down."

"Why?" Raph asked, confusion marking his face.

Mikey's face fell. "He said he felt bad. He knew Rockwell wanted us out of the lair for some reason and felt guilty. You know….. we didn't even get to say good bye."

A sharp intake of breath and the two turned to see Leo standing pale in the doorway. "Leo…"

"Bro….."

"Mikey's right. We didn't get to say good bye," Leo said, walking over to the counter, running a finger over Donnie's head. "But…. I think I know why Sensei and Rockwell did what they did."

"What?" Raph nearly shouted.

Leo sighed, letting Donnie nimble on his fingers, a small smile growing on his face. "Donnie only had a few more days before he…. He…. Yeah. We would have tried to find another way and Donnie would be gone. Sensei didn't want the burden of choosing Donnie's fate in our hands."

"Do you think we're gonna get Donnie back?" Mikey asked, cutting into the apple.

"Of course we are," Raph stated, nudging Donnie away from the edge. "Rockwell's smart. He'll figure out something."

"Raph's right. So, where did you get the apple, Mikey?" Leo asked, sitting down at the counter.

"From Slash," Mikey answer. "Hey, Raph, would you get the sandwiches from the fridge?"

Raph nodded, turning to the fridge. "Sure. Is Sensei and Karai coming?"

"Yeah. They should be here soon," Leo said, stealing a piece of apple. He held it out to Donnie, watching as the little turtle reached up and snagged the piece from his fingers. "This sucks."

"What?" Raph breathed, placing a plate of sandwiches on the table.

"I wanted for us to be together again, not like this," Leo said, watching Donnie slowly chew the apple.

Mikey sighed, "But we are together. I know it's a little different but we'll make it through. I know D usually figures out this kind of stuff and we have like no idea about the science stuff and we can't do anything but Sensei is right and we need to have hope and I'm sure Rockwell will figure something out cause he's smart."

Leo and Raph looked at each other, confused yet reassured at Mikey's words. Raph shook his head. "You are one of the most confusing people I know, little brother."

Mikey sighed, pushing a slice of apple to Donnie. "Everything about this crazy situation is confusing. I can't wait for Donnie to come back."

* * *

Author's Note: Raph has the habit of talking to little turtles. Special thanks to Pilyartquitect, awesome5689, Fever To Write, Juanita27, Sonic155, agentcocacola, BipBop Cipher, Aoifetello, ss, Susa, and CuriousHeather for the wonderful reviews!


	29. Small Conversations

Chapter 29: Small Conversations

Leonardo sighed, watching Donnie walk through the room. His little legs were moving toward the couch where Leo knew he would spend the next hour or so taking a nap. As Donnie walked over, Leo bent over and scoped over his brother. Donnie gave out a small cry, tucking into his shell.

"It's okay, Donnie. I've got you," Leo whispered, stroking the shell. Donnie slowly peaked out. "Yeah, you're okay." Donnie looked up at Leo before resting his head on Leo's leg, closing his little eyes, ready for his nap.

Leo sighed, looking over the lair. All was quiet and Leo didn't want to do anything to disturb that quiet. April and Casey had yet to come back to the lair since the argument. Casey had tried to call Raph the day before. That was met with lots of yelling and Raph still beating up a punching bag. They had not heard from April.

"Man, it's so stupid, Donnie," Leo began. "Casey was the one who kicked you and April has the gall to not even call and check in on you. I mean, Sensei said she could visit. Her stupid crush on Casey is blinding her. Man, I'm sorry, Donnie. None of this should have ever happened. I just…. I miss you so much. I never realized how much I depended on you until you were gone from my life. I promise, I'll never let you out of my sight."

Leo gently ran a finger over the little head. He felt Donnie jump slightly at being woken up. He couldn't help the smile when he felt the little jaw nibble on his fingers. Leo picked Donnie back up and placed him on the ground, nudging him with his foot to get him under the couch. "Except for right now. Enjoy your nap."

Michelangelo sighed, taking Donnie away from Ice Cream Kitty. The two actually got along with very well. Maybe it was because Donnie would lick Ice Cream Kitty. Mikey wasn't sure. "How about we get you a little something, huh D?" Donnie blinked. "I know you're hungry! You always want something to eat after I fish you out from under the couch."

Mikey set Donnie on the counter, pausing for a moment to make sure the little turtle wasn't going to go anywhere before fishing out a few lettuce leafs. Mikey sat and just watched Donnie eat. He felt so lost without his immediate older brother. Donnie may have been way smarter than he was, but Donnie always had an endless supply of patience.

"I just can't believe you're a little turtle now, D," Mikey breathed, placing his head on the counter, watching Donnie eat. "I still find myself going in your lab to ask you a question. Stupid right? I mean, you haven't been in your lab for so long. How stupid can I be to keep going there to find you?" Mikey ran a finger over the shell. "I just wish I got a chance to say bye before… yeah. But I understand why Sensei did it. It would have destroyed Leo if he had to make a choice like that, if any of us had to. I may be upset about not being able to say good bye, but I'm glad Sensei did what he did. I think I'd rather have you around in some way then to have you….."

Mikey sighed, picking up Donnie so he could look in his eyes. "I promise, D, I'm going to listen to you more. I'm gonna be the bestest little brother you're ever gonna have. I'm never gonna let you go." Mikey smiled as best he could with tears in his eyes.

* * *

Karai carried Donatello into his own room, the one she took over since coming to the lair a while back. She gently ran a finger over the shell, enjoying the alone time she was going to have. Splinter had given the boys the okay to go out and get a pizza and they were overjoyed to be able to leave the lair. That left Karai on Donnie duty. She could have left him to wander the living room but Karai decided to spend some quality time with him, even if he didn't understand.

Karai shut the door and placed Donnie on the bed, watching the little turtle slowly pull his head from his shell. She reached out a hand, pausing for a moment. Donnie reached out and nibbled on her fingers. She let a smile graced her features. "I know you're in there somewhere Donnie. Normal turtles don't nibble on the fingers of those he cares about. I mean, you've been doing it consistently with all of us."

Karai sat down on the bed, taking a chance to pull the turtle onto her lap and look around the room. It was surprisingly clean for a boy's room. There was a single bed and when she first arrived, it was neatly made. The desk in the corner was covered in notebooks and papers and the area around it had sticky notes tacked on the walls. A bookshelf covered the final wall and it was overflowing with books. She was able to gain some idea of who Donnie was but Karai still wanted to actually talk to him, more than through a small hole in a cage.

She began to run her fingers over the shell. "You know, I've always wanted a sibling. I could never decide if I wanted to be the big or little sister. When I was younger, I wanted to be the little, so I could have someone to look out for me. But as I grew up, I ended up wanting a little sibling so I could protect them."

"Then, my world turned upside down. How do you handle that the person you thought was your father, turned out to be the killer of your mother and was only using you for revenge. I didn't want to believe. But I had hope. I have my real father, the one who loves me and cares for me. And four little brothers! I got my dream, four little brothers to protect. And I've failed one." Karai shuttered.

"I couldn't believe when I finally came to my senses that you were captured alongside me. And I owe you so much. You gave me back my mind, you gave me control and I hope I can repay you for your kindness one day. You're just so amazing, Donnie," Karai breathed, bringing the turtle up to her face to lock eyes with him. "I promise you, I will protect you. You're my little brother and I will never let this happen again." Karai gently placed her forehead on the small turtle's head, hoping to convey the protectiveness and love she felt.

* * *

Author's Note: Little normal turtle Donnie is really sadorable! Special thanks to Rhodesincolumbus, awesome5689, Fever To Write, CuriousHeather, Bipper Cipher 3, BurnedIce0, Pilyartquitect, and Andraia452.


	30. Apologies

Chapter 30: Apologies

Everything was semi normal in the lair. Mikey and Leo were watching TV while Karai read on another part of the couch. Raph was beating up a punching bag and little Donnie was currently underneath the couch, his new favorite place to be, beside the little heat lamp they had set up. The door to the dojo opened suddenly as Master Splinter walked out.

"We have guests." All heads turned to the entrance as Casey and April walked through the turnstiles.

"What are you doing here?" Raph growled, stepping away from the punching bag. "It's been weeks!"

Casey flinched at the words as April glared back, placing her hands on her hips. "It's not like you guys have made any effort."

"Effort? Like hell!"

"Raphael, enough," Master Splinter ordered.

"What are you guys doing here?" Leo calmly asked, walking around the couch to see them properly. Out of the corner of his eye, Leo saw Mikey duck down, obviously trying to get Donnie in case something were to happen.

Casey stepped forward, making sure April didn't say anything. "I wanted to come down here to apologize."

"Apologize?" Karai asked, sitting up and leaning on the back of the couch. "I think you should have done it sooner."

"I know," Casey began. "I was angry and I just didn't understand. I didn't understand how you guys could have so much hope. All of this shit has been happening for so long and all I wanted was for everything to go back to normal."

"I don't think it's going to get normal anytime soon, Jones," Karai seethed, glaring at him.

"Like you're one to talk," April blurted out. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"How is this my fault?" Karai shouted.

"You got yourself mutated!"

"Enough!" Splinter shouted, slamming his cane onto the ground. "April, calm yourself. This is no one's fault except for the Shredder. Why are you saying such things?"

"Why didn't you let us visit when you first got Donnie back?"

Splinter's eyes softened. "April, you must realize we did that with your safety and Donatello's in mind. You remember how you reacted when you first saw him in his mutated form? You immediately attacked. I saw the effects of fear on him first hand and I didn't want either of you to get hurt. Is that why you're hurting?"

April paused for a moment, her anger melting into tears. "I….. I just want him back. I want my best friend back."

"It's okay, April," Leo spoke up. "We understand."

"Anyways," Casey cleared his throat. "Like I said, I said some pretty horrible things. I realize that now. I'm so sorry, guys. I just….. I want so hard to believe he'll be back."

"He will," Mikey said happily, peeking out from the couch, holding a turtle in his hands. "We have to keep hope."

Casey nodded, raising a hand to his face to catch tears he didn't want the others to see. "I've always been so hard on him. I want to make it up to him. I'm sorry I said those things."

"All is forgiven, Casey," Splinter said calmly, before any of his children could speak up. "Even the best of us will say things we don't mean in times of great strife. But you do owe something a bit more personal apology."

"Who?" Casey asked.

"Donnie," Mikey declared walking around the couch to bring the turtle over to the boy. Casey looked confused as Mikey held up Donnie to eye level, a childish look on his face.

Casey sighed, raising a finger to run over the small head. "I'm sorry, Donnie. I know you're in there somewhere. We'll find a way to fix this." April took a few steps forward to get a good look at the turtle. Who knew how long it would take, but she vowed to help any way she could.

* * *

Mikey was laying on his stomach, having another staring contest with Donnie. The little turtle was surprisingly hard to beat. Mikey sighed and blinked. "Looks like you win, D. Man, sometimes I miss your big form. Well, I miss the original you a lot more but your big form always wanted to play. Now, you just want to eat and sleep."

"Master Splinter!" Mikey looked up to see Rockwell vault over the turnstiles, running over to the dojo where the rat had opened the door. "I must speak with you!"

"Of course," Splinter held the door open and shut it, leaving the lair in confusion.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"Rockwell thinks he has something," Slash said as he entered the lair with Leatherhead and Pete.

"Really?" Mikey asked hopefully, scoping Donnie up.

Karai walked over from the kitchen with Raph close by. "What is something?"

"He wouldn't tell us too many details," Leatherhead admitted, walking over to Mikey. "How's he doing?"

"As best of a little turtle can," Leo said, watching as Leatherhead ran a claw over the shell. Donnie had immediately tucked himself in at the giant crocodile's approach and it didn't look like he was coming out.

"Well I think the Doc's got something good!" Pete announced, flying over to Raph and Karai. "Everything was quiet and Doc was doing a test and practically screamed in joy. Next thing we knew, he was saying something about talking to Splinter, and just was gone. We raced to catch up and make sure he didn't get himself into any trouble."

Slash nodded. "He wasn't even paying attention to anything. He just wanted to get here."

"Hopefully it's something good," Leo said, turning to look at the closed dojo doors.

* * *

Master Splinter shut the door and turned back to Rockwell, pausing for a moment to make sure there were no ears at his door. "You wished to speak with me?"

Rockwell nodded and pulled his bag forward, pulling out several papers. "I've been working hard ever since Donatello's mutation and unmutation and like I've predicted, I'm making a lot faster progress with replicating the original mutation."

"That's good news," Splinter said, walking forward to look at the papers. They were actually several different picture of cells. He didn't really understand but he recognized the pictures from some of Donatello's research when he'd get so excited about something and needed to share, even if they didn't understand what he was talking about.

"This is the cellular structure of Donatello's current form, the regular turtle," Rockwell said, pointing to the first picture he had laid out. "The one next to it and from the blood sample Donatello was able to retrieve from Stockman." He had pointed at the next picture in the lineup. "I've been working on trying to figure out how to bridge the gap between the two. After all, there is a sixteen year difference between when he was a regular turtle and now."

"What about the other pictures?" Splinter asked, pointing to the three other laying on the floor.

"These are the bridge between the gap," Rockwell stated, putting the three pictures in between the normal cell and the final mutated one.

Splinter looked at each picture, trying to find the difference. "They each are just slightly different from each other."

Rockwell nodded. "They are. That is because they represent the different ages of Donatello."

"His age?"

"Yes. If I were to give the cure to him directly, his system would fail and Donatello wouldn't survive," Rockwell said. "But, if I give it to him in stages, Donatello will be just fine."

"What are the stages?" Splinter asked.

"It has to do with the ages I was talking about. The cure has to be given in four stages, basically four different ages, the final being his current age and he'll be cured."

Splinter blinked, trying to understand his words. "So, Donatello would have to go through….."

"The first shot would bring him to infancy," Rockwell started, knowing Splinter was having a hard time understanding. "The second would bring him to about age four or five. The third would be around age ten and the final one would bring him to his current age."

"To cure him, Donatello will have to through some parts of his childhood again?" Splinter asked, just to make sure he was understanding him.

"Correct," Rockwell said. "But with each shot, there needs to be time for his body to adjust. If they are given too soon, his body will react badly and will shut down."

"How long does he need to adjust?" Splinter asked.

"It will depend. I'll have to do some tests to make sure the cells are stable but I'd say between two to three weeks for each shot," Rockwell answered. "I know it isn't ideal but…"

"I'm going to have my son back."

* * *

Author's Note: The long awaited cure! So, the alternate option will be posted later today so keep your eye out for it! Special thanks to Fever To Write, Pilyartquitect, CuriousHeather, Bipper Cipher3, Sonic155, and Andraia452 for the reviews. You guys have followed this story since practically the beginning and I want to thank everyone for reading!


	31. The Cure

Chapter 31: The Cure

"I will be back tomorrow," Rockwell said as he and Splinter reentered the main room.

"Thank you, Doctor Rockwell," Splinter smiled. "I am forever grateful."

Rockwell smiled. "I only wanted to repay Donatello for the kindness he's given me. Will you be able to prepare well enough?"

"Of course. I just need to talk with my children so they know what to expect," Splinter said.

"I will be back first thing in the morning," Rockwell said.

Splinter nodded. "Thank you, again." Rockwell smiled as he and the other Mutanimals filed out. Pete's shrill questions rang through the tunnels as they left, leaving four confused teens.

"Sensei? What's going on?" Leo asked.

"Come to the dojo. We have some things to discuss," Splinter said turning back to the dojo. Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Karai all looked at each other before following their father into the dojo. Mikey kept his hold on Donnie as they filed in. No one knew what Rockwell wanted.

"Father," Karai started as they all knelt on the floor, watching him closely. Splinter walked forward, taking Donatello from Michelangelo's hands and knelt as well. "What's going on?"

"As you know, Doctor Rockwell had something to tell me today," Splinter started, stroking the shell. "He has found a cure."

"What?"

"Really?"

"No way!"

"We're going to get Donnie back?"

Splinter looked at each of his children, from Michelangelo's hope filled face to Raphael's one filled with disbelief to Leonardo's calculating one to Karai's small smile. "Rockwell told me that if the cure was administered completely, Donatello's system would shut down."

"Then why would he even bring up a cure that can killed him?" Raph growled out.

"Because it needs to be administered in stages. We will have Donatello back, but it will take time," Splinter said, pulling out a stack of five pictures. "Doctor Rockwell explained it to me. This picture." He set down the normal cell structure. "Is Donatello's cell structure currently, the normal turtle cell structure. The final picture." Pointing to the fifth picture. "Is Donatello's cell structure from the blood sample from Stockman."

"What about the other ones?" Leo asked.

"They are the different stages of the cure."

"What are the stages?" Karai asked.

"They are different ages. The first part of the cure will take him into infancy," Splinter answered.

"Wait," Raph held a hand up. "He's gonna be a baby?"

"Yes," Splinter nodded. "That is how we're not going to shock his system. He'll go through different ages. The second part, he'll be around four or five, the third will place him around 10, and the final one will bring him back to normal."

"He's really going to come back?" Mikey asked, his blue eyes wide.

"In time," Splinter said. "This is going to be a tough time for everyone. We're all going to need to help. Tomorrow morning, Doctor Rockwell will return with the first stage of the cure."

"We're really getting Donnie back," Mikey breathed, as if not believing his father's words. "Dad, really?"

Splinter smiled, placing Donatello off to the side and opening his arms. Michelangelo practically flew into the hug. "Yes, my son. This nightmare will soon be over."

* * *

Raphael laid down on his bed, holding Donatello close to his chest. He looked down at the little turtle that was once his brother tucked into his shell and look at him with those small beady eyes.

"This is gonna be so strange," Raph started, stroking the shell. "I mean, it's been nice having you here at night. Well, I mean, having you here, not really as a little turtle. That has been a little nightmare. Do you remember how you used to climb into my bed whenever you had a nightmare or just got lonely? I do. I used to get so annoyed with you, but now, sometimes I wish you still would."

"Now, I realized you were telling me how much you trusted me." Donnie calmly blinked up at Raph. "Donnie, if Rockwell's antidote works, then you're gonna be just a baby. I do have to say, I'm a little nervous. You're gonna be so small and I don't know how to deal with kids or babies or anything small what so ever. I mean, Mikey is a natural with everyone and Leo is the only one with experience with kids. I'm gonna be helpless."

Donnie only blinked at him. "Yeah, yeah. I know, right now you'd be telling I'm overthinking things but I can't help but worry. Am I gonna be a good big brother to you? Man, I hope so. Donnie, I love you. If…. If….. if you love me too, please, nibble my fingers."

Raph held his breath, tears biting at his eyes as Donatello slowly reached forward and nibbled the extended fingers.

* * *

Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Karai all sat on the couch, watching the door of the dojo for any sign of change. Rockwell had arrived the next morning, along, with a vial of bright purple liquid, the exact shade of his mask. The Doctor had let the group see the cure before disappearing into the dojo with Master Splinter and Donatello.

"Do you think it will work?" Mikey asked softly, cuddling into Leo's side. The blue banded turtle sighed and pulled his brother closer. Leo gently ran a finger along his head, hoping to sooth his baby brother.

"It has to work," Raph said, pulling his knees to his chest.

Karai nodded, her eyes fixed on the door. "If what Rockwell said is true, then it will be hard for the next few weeks. We're going to have to work together."

Leo gave a small smile. "That's what siblings do."

* * *

Splinter held the little turtle close, running a hand over the shell one last time as Rockwell prepared the needle with the purple liquid. The little turtle reached up and gently nibbled on his fingers. "Don't worry, Donatello. Everything will be fine."

"Are you ready, Master Splinter?" Splinter looked up, Rockwell was ready with the needle. Splinter nodded and set his son on the ground. "Make sure to hold his leg steady. We don't want him to tuck it back into his shell." With gentle hands, Splinter took hold of the little leg, pulling it out so Rockwell could insert the needle.

"I hope this works," Splinter whispered as he watched the needle sink into his son's leg. The purple liquid slowly lowered, disappearing into Donatello's system.

Rockwell removed the needle. "You can let go of his leg." The leg disappeared back into his shell. "Give it a moment."

The two watched in silence at the shell. Nothing happened at first. Splinter almost reached down to pick up his son when Donatello shuttered, letting out a small squeak. The little head and legs popped out of the shell as Donatello trembled and started to grow. Rockwell turned his head at the small sounds of distress and Splinter closed his eyes, both remembering the pain of the transformation. Splinter didn't open his eyes until a soft cry.

Laying on his stomach, was a tiny, mutant, turtle. Splinter's breath caught as he reached forward and gathered the small creature in his arms, so familiar yet different. The soft cries quieted at the touch and the little eyes opened. Staring up at him were wide, reddish brown eyes, ones Splinter had missed so much. The best part was the looked up with recognition. The little turtle gave a little laugh and reached up.

Splinter leaned down, letting the little hand grab at his whiskers. "Donatello…"

Rockwell gave a smile, reaching behind him to pull out a small purple blanket. "It worked." Splinter smiled and took the blanket, wrapping it around his newly returned son.

"Thank you," Splinter said. "I am forever in your debt."

Rockwell gave a small smile, standing up. "I'll let the others know this was a success. Take as much time as you need. I think there is a certain little boy who needs some bonding time with his father." Splinter gave a choked sob as Rockwell left the dojo.

Donatello gave another laugh, giggling at his father with wide eyes. Splinter gave the curious hand his fingers to hold. He thought he would never be able to hold one of his sons like this ever again. It was truly a gift and Splinter hoped it would only be temporary. As cute as Donatello was, Splinter wanted his son back, whole and himself.

* * *

Author's Note: Finally, after all this time and heartbreak, Donnie is back! Kind of. I'm almost at 200! I was too impatient to wait for another review so I figured I would post. Special thanks to Turtle Lover101, Juanita27, Fever To Write, BurnedIce0, Pilyartquitect, Sonic155, Andraia452, CuriousHeather, Bipper Cipher3, and a Guest for the reviews! To the Guest, Donnie's retromutagen basically undoes to effects of mutagen. This is shown in the 2012 series. I forget what episode exactly but that's the basic principle.


	32. A New Addition

Chapter 32: A "New" Addition

The door to the dojo slowly opened and closed. Rockwell stepped away from the door, hearing the rush of feet.

"What happened?"

"Is he okay?"

"Did it work?"

"Is Donnie back?"

"Rockwell!"

"Tell us!"

"Calm yourselves," Rockwell said, putting a hand up. "Patience. Master Splinter will be out soon."

"But," Karai started, setting a step away from her brothers. "Did it work? Is Donnie back?"

Rockwell tried to hide his smile and failed. "My cure worked like I predicted. Donatello is back, in a way."

Mikey cried out in relief, sinking to his knees with Raph following close, wrapping an arm around his brother. Leo kept staring at Rockwell, trying to find any reason to not believe his hopeful words. This all seemed like some crazy dream. It was hard to believe that the nightmare their lives had become was finally over.

"My children." The soft voice spoke out and all four looked over to the dojo. Splinter had opened the door, holding a bundle of purple in his arms. The stress and grief that had taken residence on his face were gone, replaced by relief and his eyes sparkled with happiness. "Would you like to say hello?"

Rockwell, stepped aside, ready to give the reunited family some space. Karai took a step forward, but stopped. As much as she wanted to make sure Donatello was alright, she knew it meant more to Leo, Raph, and Mikey. A smile lit her face as she watched the other turtles make their way to their father. It was worth the wait to see their faces.

Leo was the first one to reach their father. He stared at the purple bundle, unsure of what to do. Splinter gave him a reassuring smile and urged his son closer. Leo reached out, his fingers shaking as he pulled the blanket away, revealing a little turtle. The turtle yawned and opened his eyes, blinking up at Leo with bright familiar brown eyes.

Leo gave a relieved laugh and reached out, letting his fingers trail along the cheek. Donatello let out a giggle and reached up, grabbing one of Leo's fingers with his entire hand. Leo smiled which Donnie mimicked, causing Leo's smile to become even wider. He looked up hopefully at his father. Splinter smiled and lowered Donatello into Leo's arms. Leo stammered for a moment as Splinter adjusted his arms.

Donnie cooed up at his brother as Leo gently rocked him. "Man…. You're just adorable, Donnie." Donnie laughed reaching up to grab at Leo. "How would you like to say hi? I know some people who would love to see you." Leo turned around to face Raph and Mikey. "Come on you two. Don't just stand there. Come say hi."

Mikey immediately raced forward, looking at the bundle in Leo's arms. "Hey there, little guy. Aren't you just the cutest thing?" Donnie looked up at Mikey curiously before laughing at the wide smile. "Can I hold him, Leo?"

Leo shook his head. "I kinda want to hold onto him for a little bit longer, Mike."

"Step aside, Mikey," Raph growled out, stepping forward to look at the little Donnie. Donnie immediately stopped laughing when Mikey was pulled from his vision and stared up at Raph with curiosity. Raph paused for a moment, unsure about what to do when Donnie reached up, grabbing one of his mask tails, and giving it a sharp pull. Raph couldn't help the bubble of laughter and gently pried Donnie's fingers from his hold. "You know, Mikey's right. You are kinda cute."

Leo smiled as his brothers cooed over Donnie and looked up. Karai stood by Rockwell, smiling gently at their little reunion. "Hey, Karai. Don't you want to see our little brother?"

Karai froze. Leo had said our little brother. Her smile got bigger as she stepped forward to see the little bundle in Leo's arms. Donnie looked up at her with huge eyes, cooing up and reaching toward her with small hands. "Welcome back, little brother." Karai let Donnie take her fingers as Raph and Mikey completed the circle around their brother.

"Thank you, Doctor Rockwell," Leo stated, looking over at the monkey.

Rockwell smiled. "I'm glad I was able to help. I will be back every once and a while to test him to see when he'll be ready for the next shot. I'm only a phone call away if you need anything."

"Once again, thank you," Splinter said, walking forward to place a hand on Leonardo's shoulder. Rockwell gave one final wave before leaving the lair. "Now, Leonardo, let one of your siblings hold Donatello. You are not the only one who missed him."

"Hai, Sensei," Leo nodded, trying to bring up some will power to hand Donnie over to an eager Mikey, who was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Michelangelo, you must be careful," Splinter instructed as Leo handed Donnie over. "Donatello is a bit fragile and will need plenty of care and supervision."

"Even more than before?" Raph asked as Mikey adjusted his hold and began to whisper soft words.

Splinter nodded. "He is only a baby."

"Do you think he's all there?" Mikey asked softly, keeping his eyes trained on Donnie, in case he were to disappear the moment he let his eyes wander.

"I think so," Splinter answered honestly. "I remember seeing the same look on each of you when you were that age. A look of recognition. He at least knows we mean safety and love. For now, I am thankful for that."

"May I?" Karai asked, stepping up. Mikey took his eyes off of his brother, his wide blue eyes filling with tears.

"But….. but….. but…"

"Michelangelo, you will have plenty of time to cuddle your brother. Let others have a chance to hold him."

Mikey nodded and handed Donatello over to Karai. She expertly held him, cuddling him close as he gave her a smile and reached up to pat her check. Karai smiled back, whispering, "That's it, little brother. You know you're safe. Your big sister, Karai has you."

Leo stepped up to Raph, who looked at the scene with longing and sickness. "You look a little green."

Raph nodded. "I just…. I don't know how to process this."

"By just accepting the situation," Leo said. "Why don't you hold him?"

"He won't like me," Raph whispered, watching Mikey and Karai make Donnie laugh and giggle. Mikey was currently making funny faces which earned him high pinched laughter.

"Raph, this is Donnie we're talking about."

"I know, Leo. I'm just….."

"Afraid he'll be scared of you?" Leo asked, shooting Raph a look. "You can be mister tough when you protect him but it's okay to show your soft side every now and then. Now would be a great time."

"Go on, Raphael," Splinter urged, pushing Raph forward.

Mikey and Karai looked up at the stumble. Karai smiled and walked forward. "Come on. It's your turn." Raph awkwardly grabbed onto Donnie, trying to figure out how to hold him. "Just place your arm under his head and this one around and…. There. See? Easy."

"Yeah, easy," Raph breathed as Donnie's entire focus was on him. Donnie gave him a wide smile before yawning, stretching his little fists out, one hitting his plastron. Donnie gave a sleepy look up at Raph below closing his eyes, his breathing evening out as he snuggled close to Raph's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Awwwwww," Mikey cooed, leaning forward to look at the tiny face. "He's so cute. Can he sleep in my room?"

Splinter sighed, taking the purple bundle from Raphael's arms. "Now, now, Michelangelo, Donatello will be staying with me."

"But…. Sensei….. I promise I'll take good care of him," Mikey whined, trying to put his puppy dog eyes to work.

"Donatello is a baby, Michelangelo, not a pet. He has different needs," Splinter stated, shushing Donatello as he grunted in discomfort as the loud voice of his brother disturbed him from his sleep. "We must keep that in mind. The next few weeks are going to be difficult."

* * *

Leo sighed, holding Donnie close to his chest, letting his little brother play with the ends of his mask. Donnie was babbling to himself, gently pulling the blue tails, and occasionally gnawing on the ends. Each time the tails ended up in Donnie's mouth, Leo would reach around and put them back in his little hands. Leo smiled as Donnie went to put the mask back in his mouth. "Now, now, Donnie. Those aren't good for you. I know you're hungry but be patient. I'm sure Karai will be back soon."

Donnie let out a small cry at having his toy taken away. Leo gently shushed him and rubbed the little shell. He was on his own at the moment. Mikey was helping Master Splinter set up a small bed in his room for Donnie to sleep in at night and search for something easy to move for him to rest in during the day. Raph had left with Karai with a list of supplies they would need. Well, Raph was there to carry what Karai needed to get. Leo sighed, looking over at the clock. Raph and Karai should be returning soon.

"Hey, Leo. How's everything?" Mikey asked as he walked into the room.

"Just fine," Leo answered. "Did you get the crib all set up?"

Mikey nodded. "I've also got a little something for Donnie." Mikey held up an old, worn teddy bear. Donnie's small cries subsided as he look at the stuffed animal for a moment before grabbing at it and holding it tight. "So cute."

"I hope Raph and Karai will return soon," Leo admitted, making sure Donnie kept a good hold on his new toy.

Mikey smiled, rubbing the little head softly. "I'm sure they'll be back any second."

"Hey! We're back!"

Donnie jumped at the loud yelling of their brother and dropped the stuffed animal to the ground. He froze for a moment before his face scrunched up and large, fat tears streaked down, his loud cries sounding through the lair. Leo and Mikey froze, both looking at each other with no idea what to do. Raph was also frozen at the entrance of the lair.

"Oh, give him here." Karai pulled Donnie out of Leo's arms, ducking down to grab the fallen teddy bear. Leo wasn't even sure where Karai even came from as she pulled Donnie to her chest, gave him the teddy bear, and began to softly sing a Japanese lullaby. It took a few lines but Donnie's cries softened and all that was left were a few stray tears and a couple of sniffles.

"Wow, you're a mircule worker!" Mikey breathed, watching as his brother was soothed.

Karai rolled her eyes and walked back over to the several bags at the entrance. "It's really easy. All he wants is love and affection and to not have people yell or make loud noises." She turned a glare on Raph before reaching into a bag and pulling out a premade bottle.

"How did you find that?" Leo asked, watching as she gave it to their brother, who hungrily began to drink.

"I made it on the way down here. I knew Donnie needed something to eat as soon as possible," Karai answered.

"That was smart to come prepared, Karai," Splinter stated, entering the room. "Where did you learn that song?"

Karai blushed, focusing on Donnie. "I don't know. I've always known it."

Splinter's face broke into a sad smile as he reached out and gently ran a finger across her check. "Your mother used to sing that to you when you were young."

Karai let out a sharp breath before smiling. "Then I'm glad I could use her song to help Donnie."

* * *

Author's Note: Man! I never imagined how well this would be going or how long this story would be. As for Karai, I imagine growing up with the Shredder would be hard and as a child she would have jumped on the family shows and learned tricks from there. Really special shout out to Kamechan98 for being the 200th reviewer! YAY! Also, special thanks to Juanita27, Pilyartquitect, Fever To Write, Turtle Lover101, Bipper Cipher3, Susan, CuriousHeather, Sonic155, and Andraia452 for their reviews. I always love reading what you guys have to say. Until next time!


	33. Blades

Chapter 33: Blades

A shrill cry rang through the lair, startling Leo from his sleep, as he reached under his bed and grabbed his katanas. He immediately bolted out of bed and threw open his door. He scanned the living room, noting nothing seemed amiss but the cries still echoed through the lair. Leo paused for a second, finally locating the source in the dojo. He raced over, barely noting his brothers were following close by.

Before Leo could open the door, it sprang open, the crying growing louder as Splinter stood in the doorway. Splinter blinked in confusion at the sight of three of his sons, two of which had weapons out and ready. He held a bundle in his arms which was the source of the crying.

"Sensei?" Leo blinked up at him, lowering his katana. "Is everything okay?"

Splinter shook his head, a smile appearing on his face. "Everything is fine. Put your weapons away. Go back to bed. I'll take care of everything."

"Why is Donnie crying?" Mikey asked, walking up to pull the blanket back to see little Donnie with tears in his eyes, mouth wide as his cries echoed through the air.

"He's just hungry. You three should go back to bed," Splinter order as he circled around his sons and carried his crying bundle into the kitchen. Leo, Raph, and Mikey all exchanged looks before following Splinter's orders, turning back to their rooms.

"Do you think he'll cry every night?" Mikey asked.

Leo shook his head. "I really don't know."

"Hope not," Raph breathed. "Man, how did Karai sleep through that?"

"She's in Donnie's room, remember?" Leo pointed out. "He sound proofed it a long time ago and if she has the door shut, she won't be able to really hear anything."

"We should probably let her know," Raph mused. "Donnie understood the need to make sure we weren't kept up with whatever he was working on but when he went to sleep, the door was always partially open so he could actually hear for any danger. I think Karai would want that too."

Leo nodded in agreement as the three separated and walked into his room. He carefully replaced his blade back under his bed and laid back down. The cries had softened and Leo could only hear the soft sounds of his father walking back to his room. "This is going to take some adjustment," Leo said to himself, closing his eyes.

* * *

Donatello was a curious yet very cuddly baby. He wanted to see, touch, and even taste everything from the pillows on the couch to Raph's fingers to Leo's swords. That last one had nearly stopped everyone's hearts when they turned around to see Donnie gnawing at the sharp edges.

Raphael had been the quickest and pulled their brother from the steel and held him tightly in his arms, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. Even though the incident had been a few hours ago, Raph didn't want to let go of his little brother. Donnie was currently curled around Raph's chest, head on the place just above his heart, one hand locked on a red tail while the other was wrapped around one of his fingers. Donnie snuffed and burrowed deeper into Raph's warmth, his blanket slipping free slightly.

With tenderness that very few knew, Raph pulled up the blanket and rewrapped it the best he could without waking the little turtle. He was still uncomfortable with the idea that his brother was now a baby but the fear of him getting hurt on their watch was even worse. Raph rubbed the little head, watching Donnie's face relax and calm at the touch, a little smile gracing his features.

"I swear, Sensei. I have no idea how Donnie could have gotten my sword."

And Leonardo was still with Master Splinter about the incident. They really had no idea how Donnie had even gotten the weapon or where it came from. They knew it was Leo's and that was about it. Ever since, all weapons were placed well out of reach of little hands and kept in the dojo. No arguing. And Raph was surprisingly okay with it.

A little squeak caused Raph to look down at his little bundle. Donnie yawned and blinked open his eyes, stretching out his little arms. Raph gave him a soft smile. "Hey there, little brother. Did you have a nice nap?" Donnie fully opened his eyes to gaze up at him. His brown eyes were so wide and innocent and Raph was sure they could make even the Shredder's heart melt. "You are really too cute for your own good." Donnie giggled at his words, reaching up to his brother. "And I don't call anything cute."

"Well, would you look at that?" Karai smirked, leaning over the couch to get a closer look at the two. "Raph calling someone cute and letting a little someone I know do whatever he please."

"Yeah right," Raph scoffed, even though he was helping Donnie grab at his mask tails. "It just seems like everything got a little brighter around here."

Karai nodded. "Well, it all started with Donnie getting mutated then unmutated and now, a way to finally get him back. We all have been living a nightmare that's been going on too long and it's almost over."

"I wouldn't really call this a nightmare though," Raph said as his head was pulled sideways from Donnie's grabs. "Do you happen to have that teddy bear?"

Karai scanned the room and finally noticed the discarded stuffed animal on the floor. She scooped it up and handed it to Donnie. He let out a happy squeal and began to play with the teddy bear. Raph reached up to fix his mask and held Donnie close. "It's almost like a dream. In some weird messed up way, I'm glad this all happened."

"What do you mean?" Raph growled. Donnie jumped at the gruff sound, tears welling up in his brown eyes. "Oh, sorry, Donnie. It's okay. I didn't mean any of that." A few cuddles and the tears were gone, leaving Donnie back to playing with his stuffed animal.

"If this hadn't happened, I would still be in Shredder's hands and I wouldn't be a part of a real family," Karai said softly.

Raph looked over, giving her a smile. "Well, you're part of the family and there's nothing you can do to get out of it. You're here to stay…. Oneesan."

* * *

Author's Note: So, oneesan is big sister in Japanese. Just so you know, I do not speak it so this is all looked up on the internet. Special thanks to Rhodesincolumbus, Juanita27, Bipper Cipher3, Aoifetello, Fever To Write, Sonic155, Pilyartquitect, Kamechan98, Andraia452, and Susan for their reviews! Also, to Fever To Write, the crack in Donnie's shell is gone right now. He is basically at the physical health he was at the current age he is in.


	34. The Immune System

Chapter 34: The Immune System

Karai sighed as she tried to read her book on the couch. Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo had left for the night to patrol a few hours ago and with the harsh crying in the lair, Karai wished her father had let her go with. About ten minutes after they had left, Donatello had started to cry and hadn't stopped. Karai and Splinter had tried everything they could think of to calm the little turtle. Donnie wasn't hungry, didn't need changed, wasn't tired, didn't want a toy, or to be sung to. It wasn't until about an hour since the guys had left did they realize what was wrong, Donnie was running a fever.

Since the discovery, Splinter had tried to soothe his distraught son. He kept running his hand over the shell as his son sobbed, his face pinched in worry. Karai was worried but the crying was getting on her nerves. "I thought you said Donnie was calm as a child."

"I did, but he would always be the most vocal whenever he was sick as a babe," Splinter answered over the cries, shushing Donnie.

"Didn't the mutagen make them stronger?" Karai asked, setting aside her book and walking over to join Splinter in his pacing.

Splinter nodded. "Yes, but Donatello always had a weaker immune system than his brothers. He still does."

"He does?"

"Yes. He has gotten better at hiding the fact he is unwell. I'm the only one who can pick up when he's not feeling well. Donatello doesn't want to worry his brothers," Splinter answered, shifting his hold on the crying baby. "If he doesn't settle himself down, he's going to make himself sick with all this crying."

"Why is he crying like this?" Karai asked,

"Donatello just doesn't understand at this age what's wrong. This is his way of telling us this," Splinter answered calmly. "Did Leonardo tell you when he thinks they'll return?"

Karai shook her head. "No. But they mentioned stopping by April's so I'm pretty sure we'll have visitors."

"As much as I know April and Casey will want to see Donatello, I don't think it will be the best time," Splinter admitted. "My daughter, do you think you can make your way over there? Maybe you can…."

"Hey! We're home!" Michelangelo's voice rang through the lair. "And guess who's here to see Donnie?"

"Get to them before they get home," Splinter finished.

"Geez, what's with all the screaming?" Raphael asked, jumping over the turnstiles with Leonardo, April and Casey right behind him.

"Did Donnie hit his head?" Mikey asked, bouncing over to Splinter and Karai.

"No, my son," Splinter answered. "Donatello is unwell."

"He's sick?" Leo asked, worry immediately flooding on his face. "How did he get sick?"

"Leonardo, we live in a sewer. Even though we try our best, it is not the cleanest place," Splinter said sternly, shifting Donnie in his grasp as the baby cried out.

"May I?" April stepped forward, her eyes locked on the baby in Splinter's arms.

"I don't think this is a great time for a reunion," Karai started before Splinter shook his head. He walked forward and gently placed the crying turtle in her arms.

April shifted Donnie a bit, his crying only increasing in volume at the unfamiliar arms around him. She gently placed her hand on his forehead, gasping. "He's burning up!"

Splinter nodded. "He was always the first to get sick and always took the longest to get better."

"Really?" Leo asked, walking forward to place his own hand on Donnie to check. "You never told us that before."

"I didn't want you guys to worry about the past," Splinter said.

"You know, I bet I have some baby aspirin at home," Casey mused.

"If not, we can run and get some," April stated as she relinquished her hold on Donnie as Raph pulled him from her arms. Donnie's cries did quiet slightly but his little fists struck out, hitting Raph's chest as he wailed his sickness.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Mikey said, his face knitting together as he attempted to remember something. "Donnie told me once that we don't react to human medicine very well."

"But we have pills here," Leo stated.

"Yeah, but Donnie messes with them so they won't hurt us," Mikey finished.

"How do you know this?" Raph asked, setting Donnie on his shoulder and patting his shell.

Mikey shrugged. "I spend a lot of time in Donnie's lab. I've seen a little of everything he does. I may not be able to do it or completely understand what happens, but I know he does a lot for us. I don't think he's spent time on a personal project since Metalhead. Everything else has been for someone else." The three brothers all exchanged looks. They had no idea how much Donnie truly did for the family until he was gone.

A wet burp and Donnie's cries silenced. Raph stiffened as he slowly peeled Donnie away from his shoulder, holding him away from his body. A look of pure disgust appeared on his face as he walked over to his father. Splinter sighed, smiling gently, taking Donatello from Raphael. "Michelangelo, would you bring me a wet cloth? Raphael, how about you get cleaned up?"

Mikey ran back into the room, holding the damp cloth. "Why do you need this, Sensei?" Mikey nearly burst out laughing at Raph as he walked over to the bathroom. Running down his shell was a trail was white.

"Donatello must have gotten sick from being passed around," Splinter said, gently rubbing away the trail of vomit around his mouth and getting the tear tracks clean. "My poor, little son, did you get sick? Are you feeling better now?" Donnie looked up with big, wet, brown eyes and hiccupped. He yawned and snuggled into his father's chest, a small whimper escaping his mouth. "How about we go and settle down? I think someone needs a nap." Splinter tucked Donatello securely against his chest, nodding to the occupants in the room before disappearing into the dojo.

Leo sighed, watching them disappear. "I'm sorry that you guys couldn't visit much."

"It's okay, Leo. Stuff happens," April reassured.

"I just can't believe how sick Donnie got in such a short amount of time," Mikey murmured.

"Yeah," Raph interrupted, returning from a quick shower, putting his mask back on.

Mikey laughed at the sight of their brother. "How was getting puked on?"

Raph glared. "Donnie's just a baby. It will happen. But, I'm surprised too. We didn't sick that fast when we were kids."

"Father said that Donnie got sick a lot when you were kids," Karai mentioned, looking at the dojo.

"What?" Leo, Raph, and Mikey all asked, snapping their attention at Karai.

She nodded and continued, "He said Donnie has a weaker immune system."

"I bet we were too young to really realize what was going on," Leo reasoned. "I remember Donnie didn't play too much with us. I always thought he would rather read."

"Maybe it's because he was sick…." Mikey breathed.

"Well," April started. "We'll have to make sure he stays as healthy as possible until he gets stronger." Leo, Mikey, and Raph all locked eyes and nodded. They were going to protect their little brother.

* * *

Author's Note: More cuteness! Glad you all are liking the little Donnie. Special thanks to Turtle Lover101, Rhodesincolumbus, Kamechan98, Fever To Write, Pilyartquitect, Bipper Cipher3, CuriousHeather, and Andraia452 for their awesome reviews! Also, to Andraia452, I haven't forgotten Stockman. I've got something planned for that. Don't you worry.


	35. A Little Shot

Chapter 35: A Little Shot

A squeal of laughter rang through the lair as Michelangelo tossed a happy Donatello in the air and expertly caught him. Mikey brought Donnie up and nuzzled their noses together before tickling him and sending him back in the air. Raph and Leo only laughed at the joy their younger brothers were having. When Mikey first tossed Donnie into the lair, both had leapt from their seats, intending on catching Donnie and beating Mikey. Of course when Donnie laughed, they couldn't find it in themselves to break up the fun.

"When will the Mutanimals be arriving?" Karai asked, walking over to stand by Leo and Raph to watch the two play.

Leo glanced at the clock on the wall. "They should be arriving any moment now."

"That's good," Karai yawned, sitting down on a chair. "Man, I'm tired."

"We all are," Raph growled out, letting his head fall onto the table.

"It's been a rough two weeks," Leo tried to reassure. "Hopefully Donnie will be stable and he'll be able to have the next shot."

"I'd hate to see him go through any pain though," Raph murmured, lifting his head to watch the joyous interaction between the youngest two.

"All of us would hate that," Karai agreed.

"Awwwwwww! Look at the little turtle!"

The three at the table immediately jumped at the voice while Mikey caught Donnie and tucked him into his chest, all ready for any sign of danger. Pigeon Pete stood at the entrance, hands up in surrender as the rest of the family relaxed.

"Wow, he really is a baby," Slash said as he walked around the frozen bird to greet their friends.

Mikey instinctively held Donnie tighter, causing the little turtle to cry out in discomfort. "Oh man, I'm sorry, D. It's okay. They're just some new friends. Want to say hi?" Donnie sniffled and looked over with wide eyes. Leatherhead walked straight up to Mikey and held a clawed hand over Donnie. The little turtle blinked up at him before happily giggling and grabbing the finger. Pete took that as a cue to fly over and coo at the baby.

Splinter opened the door at the commotion and crossed the room to welcome their friends. Slash gave a small bow as Rockwell walked forward to shake his hand. "I trust your journey was peaceful?"

"Of course," Rockwell reassured. "How is everything here?"

With Splinter telling Rockwell of the ups and downs of Donatello's past couple weeks, Slash turned toward Raph, Leo, and Karai. "He's so small."

Raph shrugged his shoulders. "Well, Donnie is a baby right now and those tend to be small."

Slash rolled his eyes. "Of course, Raphael. I guess I was surprised at how small Donatello really was."

"Isn't he the cutest thing?" Mikey announced bringing Donnie closer to the talking turtles. "Say hi Donnie!" Mikey reached over and took Donnie small hand and made him wave at Slash. Slash blink in confusion before waving back at the small turtle. Donnie gave a wide smile and reached out toward Slash. "Want to hold him?"

"Ummmmm, what?" Slash stammered.

"Come on! He's not dangerous. Donnie just wants some love," Mikey said, holding Donnie out.

Slash glanced over at Raph. Raph gave a smile and motioned for Slash to take the baby. Slash awkwardly held out his arms as Mikey placed Donnie in them. Donnie stared up at Slash, blinking at him curiously before breaking into a wide smile and reached out to a big finger.

"I want to hold him next!" Pete exclaimed, walking over to Slash to coo at the baby.

"Just hold him tight for a second, Slash," Rockwell said, walking over with a needle and Splinter.

"Wait," Karai interrupted. "I don't think Slash should hold him for this. This is their first meeting. Donnie would associate the needle with Slash and won't react kindly anymore. Here, give him to me."

"Karai is right," Splinter agreed as Slash handed Donnie over to Karai. Karai held her brother carefully as Rockwell quickly took a blood sample. Donnie immediately scrunched up his face and screamed, trying to wiggle away from the pain. Rockwell pulled away and Karai tucked Donnie into her neck as he cried. Raph got to his feet and left the room with Karai following close behind, both wanting to calm down Donnie as fast as possible.

"I'm sorry, Splinter," Rockwell breathed, hating that he caused Donnie to cry.

"He's only a baby," Leo tried to reassured before his father could speak. "Donnie doesn't understand. To him, it hurts. That's it."

"Leonardo is right. None of us blames you. How soon will you have results?" Splinter asked.

"If you would allow me access to Donatello's lab, I can give you an answer in about fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes?" Mikey asked.

"That's pretty fast," Leo said suspiciously.

Rockwell nodded. "All I really need to do is look at his cell structure and see how stable it is. It isn't a complicated process."

"Go ahead, Doctor Rockwell. I'm sure we will want results as soon as possible," Splinter said. Rockwell thanked the rat and left the room to go to Donatello's lab. Donnie's cries were slowly diminishing but Mikey gave their guests a quick look before running out of the room. Karai and Raph probably needed help.

"How has everything been? I would imagine it would be hard," Slash admitted.

Splinter shook his head. "It's not every day when one of your children are turned back into babies. I had to help my other children with how to deal with Donatello but if this will help bring him back, I will do it."

"That's good to hear," Rockwell said, walking back into the living room. "Donatello's cell structure is still a bit unstable but I should be able to administer the next shot in the next three or four days."

"Let's make it five, just to be safe," Splinter said. "Thank you."

"I just regret I caused Donatello pain," Rockwell admitted.

Slash interrupted, "We should be on our way. We've got a few errands to run before returning back to our home." Leatherhead and Pete followed the other two out of the lair as Raph, Karai, and Mikey emerged from the other room.

"Awwwww, they're leaving?" Mikey whinned.

"They do have other things to do, Michelangelo," Splinter stated, turning to take Donatello from Karai's arms. Donnie gleefully giggled and wrapped his little arms around Splinter's neck, his shot completely forgotten.

"What did Rockwell say about the next shot?" Raph asked.

"It will be safe to give it to him in about five days," Splinter answered.

"How old will he be then?" Karai asked.

"Around four."

"How much trouble will he be?" Leo asked, reaching up to take hold of the little hands.

Splinter rolled his eyes. "Let's hope someone is looking out for us."

* * *

Author's Note: Cuteness! Special thanks to Fever To Write, Pilyartquitect, Aoifetello, CuriousHeather, Bipper Cipher 3, Andraia452, and Turtle Lover101 for their reviews! Hope you liked the chapter. Also, the weak immune system for Donnie is one of my favorite headcanons. I just love the idea.


	36. A New Challenge

Chapter 36: A New Challenge

Donatello giggled as he reached forward and grabbed Leo's bandana. He held the bright blue material tight and only laughed when his brother tried to get it from his grip. Leo's soft pleas fell on deaf ears as Donnie only laughed louder and Karai snickered on the opposite end of the couch. Leo sent a glare at the girl as he attempted to escape Donnie's hold. Karai only laughed in response.

"Geez, are you stuck, Leo?"

"Very funny, Raph," Leo tilted his head to glare at his brother. "Come on and help."

"Aren't you going to say hi, Leo?" April asked as she bounced into sight.

"Hi, April. Want to help me out?" Leo asked giving her a smile.

April smiled and reached for Donnie, gently removing his little fingers and pulling him into her arms. Donnie's laughs ceased as he looked up at the new face, studying her. April gave him a gentle smile. Donnie giggled and gave her a smile in return. "Awwwww, aren't you the cutest thing ever!"

"Man, girls and babies, what's up with that?" Casey asked, joining Raph's side as April cooed to Donnie who lit up with her words.

"Well, this is Donnie we're talking about," Raph started. "He makes a cute kid."

"I think the world is ending!" Casey gasped, clutching his chest. "Raph's admitting something is cute!"

Raph glared at Casey. "This is my little brother we're talking about. I'd be careful if I were you." Casey rolled his eyes and joined April, looking down at the little baby Donnie.

"Alright," Casey breathed, reaching over to give the tiny turtle a tickle. "He is kinda cute."

"Of course he is!" April declared, cuddling him close. Donnie laughed happily grabbing onto Casey's fingers. "I take it he's feeling better than before?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah. I guess it's just something we're going to have to watch out for."

"Poor Donnie," April cooed bringing him closer to her face to nuzzle against him. "How's he been doing otherwise?"

"Donnie's been adjusting just fine," Leo answered. "Although, Rockwell will be coming over tomorrow to give Donnie his next shot."

"How old will he be?" Casey asked.

"About four."

"He's gonna be a handful," Casey admitted. "I remember when my little sister was that age."

"What was she like?" Mikey asked, curiously.

Casey shrugged. "She wanted in everything, to know everybody, and got in so much trouble. Good luck to you guys."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks guys. Real funny."

Donnie squeaked and threw out his fists, letting out a giant yawn. He blink his brown eyes up at April before slowly closing them. Karai reached over and gently took Donnie from the girl's arms to cradle him close. "I think he's ready for bed. He's got a big day ahead of him."

"We'll be in shortly to say good night," Leo spoke gently. Karai nodded and walked away from the group, heading to the dojo.

"We should be heading back as well," April admitted, watching the two leave. "We have school in the morning."

"Why do you have to be a party pooper, Red?" Casey whined but slowly moved toward the exit. "We'll see ya later guys."

"See ya, Casey," Raph waved as he followed Mikey over to the dojo.

"We'll let you know when you can visit again," Leo smiled as he led the two over to the turnstiles.

"Thanks, Leo," April reached out and touched the oldest turtle's shoulder. "Don't worry so much. Everything will be fine."

Leo sighed as he watched the two leave the lair. He ran a hand over his face. He was glad everything was fine and that Donnie wasn't going to die but it was extremely difficult with Donnie being a kid. "Stay strong, Leo. It will be over soon."

"Leonardo, don't you want to say good night?" Splinter asked, poking his head into the living room.

Leo smiled and walked over to the dojo. "Yeah, yeah. Of course I want to say good night." Leo followed his father into the dojo and disappeared into his father's room. Karai still cuddled Donnie close to her chest while Raph and Mikey stood close by. Karai looked up at his entrance and gave a soft smile. "Can I have him?" Karai nodded and gave Donnie over to Leo. "Hey, little brother. You have a good night, alright?"

"Come on. Finish up. Donnie's tired," Raph growled.

Leo shook his head and nuzzled Donnie's head. "Good night, Donnie."

Raph reached over and took Donnie out of Leo's arms. "Good night, Donnie. We'll see you in the morning."

Mikey walked right over, took Donnie out of Raph's arms, and tickled the little turtle and gave a kiss on his forehead. "Sweet dreams, Donnie." Donnie yawned and struck out on Mikey's chest.

"Good night, Donnie," Karai spoke softly pulling Donnie back into her arms. "Sleep well."

"Give me your brother, Karai," Splinter gently said. Karai nodded and handed Donnie over to their father. "Rockwell will be here in the morning. You should get some rest. Tomorrow will be a busy one. Good night, my children."

"Good night, Father."

"Good night, Sensei."

"Night."

"Good night!"

Splinter turned away from his retreating children and tucked Donatello into the crib. Donnie gave one last yawn and closed his eyes, his breathing evening out. Splinter smiled as he covered the little turtle with a soft purple blanket and placed the teddy bear in the corner of the crib.

"My little son," Splinter whispered, running a finger along the cheek. "It was nice to have my little son back again but I can't wait until you are fully returned to me. Sleep well, my son."

Splinter held Donatello to his chest, letting his son play with the edge of his robe. Doctor Rockwell would be arriving any moment and Splinter had sent his children out on a run while the next shot would be given. To be completely honest, he wanted some time alone with his son. Splinter wasn't entirely sure how Donatello would act once the shot would be given.

* * *

"Master Splinter? Are you here?" Rockwell's voice rang through the lair.

Splinter walked out of the dojo to see Rockwell entering the lair, a tube of purple liquid in his hands. Donatello giggled and reached out to Rockwell. "It looks like someone is excited to see you."

"I'm glad to see him too," Rockwell smiled, reaching out to tickle the little turtle. Donnie giggled and grabbed one of his long fingers. "Are you ready, Master Splinter?"

"Is he ready for it?" Splinter asked, gently releasing Donatello's grip.

Rockwell nodded. "He's stable and ready to receive the next shot. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. As great as it's been having my baby, I'm ready," Splinter stated. "Where should we go?"

"We could go to the dojo, if you'd like."

Splinter nodded and they walked into the dojo. Splinter knelt on the ground with Rockwell, the needle in his hand. Splinter gave his son one last cuddle before laying him on the ground. Rockwell took a tiny arm and stretched it out. Donnie let out a little whimper and the needle sunk into his arm. Donnie's eyes welled up and tears rolled down his cheeks as cries lifted into the air.

Splinter and Rockwell pulled their hands back as Donatello's cries only seemed to increase as his body grew. The limbs lengthened as did his body. The cries finally subsided as a four year old Donatello lay on the ground.

Donatello blinked up at them and sat up, staring at Splinter first before turning to Rockwell. The large brown eyes narrowed in suspension before turning back to Splinter. "Otousan, dare ga kono hitodesu?"

Splinter blinked before placing a hand on Donatello's back to keep him upright. "Kore wa watashi no yujin, Rockwell-san."

"Can he speak English?" Rockwell asked, watching Donatello as he stared at Rockwell suspiciously.

"I didn't start teaching my sons English until they were around five," Splinter answered.

"Otousan," Donatello softly spoke, reaching out to grab Splinter's knee. "Watashi no keiteishimaidearu baai?"

"Watashi no musuko, karera wa sugu ni modorimasu," Splinter answered. "Anata wa dono yō ni kanjite iru, watashi no musuko?"

Donatello blinked in confusion before answering softly, "Daijōbudesu, Otousan."

"Suguremashita," Splinter smiled, patting Donatello on the head. The little turtle smiled and held his arms open for a hug. Splinter quickly gathered his boy in his arms. "Thank you, Rockwell. I really appreciate the work you've been putting into the cure for Donatello."

"There is no need to thank me," Rockwell said. "Donatello, it is nice seeing you." Donatello blinked in confusion and looked up at Splinter for guidance.

"To iu anata ni kansha, Donatello," Splinter spoke softly.

"Arigatō, Rockwell-sama," Donatello nearly whispered, trying to disappear into his father's side.

Splinter smiled gently. "He says thank you. I'm sorry, Doctor Rockwell, Donatello is a little shy."

"I understand," Rockwell reassured, standing up to leave. "Your boys didn't have any other contact than you and each other until they were fifteen. It's understandable that he is a bit shy."

"But I do wonder, how much memory does he have?" Splinter asked, pulling his boy into his lap. Donatello squeaked at being moved and buried himself in his father's robes. "He asked about his brothers and sister. He never asked about a sister in his youth."

"That's the thing," Rockwell tried to explain. "I had to create some kind of suppressant to block certain memories. If I used the cure as is, he would have all his memories up to this point. Imagine how confused he would be if his three brothers were years ahead of him." Splinter nodded in understanding. "The serum I came up with basically blocks his original memories and allows him to recognize people. His brain has created an artificial link and his mind created almost false memories to make sure he won't be confused."

"Is it reversible?" Splinter asked, worried about his son in his arms. He wished Rockwell had told him about the addition before it was used on Donatello. Splinter hated being in the dark about his sons.

"Of course," Rockwell reassured. "I wasn't going to use anything to harm Donatello." Splinter released his breath, knowing his son was going to be okay. "Well, I'm going to leave you two. I bet you want some father-son bonding time."

"Thank you, again."

"There is no need to thank me, Master Splinter." Rockwell left before Splinter could get anything out. A little shifting on his lap brought his attention to the son on him. Donatello was looking curiously at the door before turning his big, brown eyes up at him. Splinter's breath caught. How could he have forgotten how melting those brown eyes were? Donatello's puppy eyes, rarely used, were even greater at making brothers do whatever he wanted.

*Note: When it is just the family, they are speaking Japanese to each other.*

"Otousan, will that man be coming back? He's strange," Donatello asked.

Splinter laughed, holding Donatello tightly. "Doctor Rockwell will be back in a week or so. Are you sure you're feeling alright, my son?"

"I'm fine, Otousan," Donatello huffed in annoyance. "Are you okay? Your eyes are kind of sparkly."

"I'm just happy, my son," Splinter smiled, gathering his son in his arms. After so long, it was so nice to just hear Donatello speak. Splinter held Donatello tighter, ignoring how his son stiffened slightly before relaxing. His bright boy, he was going to be alright.

* * *

Author's Note: Donnie's back to normal, kinda. A few notes, the Japanese I'm using is from Google. Special thanks to Fever To Write, Bipper Cipher 3, Andraia452, Pilyartquitect, and Juanita27 for the wonderful reviews!

Translations: Father, who is this person?

This is my friend, Rockwell

Father. Where are my brothers and sister?

My son, they will return shortly. How are you feeling, my son?

I'm fine, Father.

Excellent

Say thank you, Donatello.

Thank you


	37. Littlest Brother

Chapter 37: Littlest Brother

Michelangelo ran into the lair, humming with excitement at the thought of his brother being a little older. He ignored Leo telling him to slow down and burst into the dojo. "Donnie!"

"Niichan!" Mikey froze in confusion as a blur of green shot at him. He automatically caught the blur and held him securely in his arms. Donnie tightened his arms around Mikey's neck. He had never been called big brother before. Mikey wasn't sure if he liked it or not. "You're back!"

"Hai, Otouto," Mikey answered, trying to get in the mindset of using Japanese again. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm great, Niichan!" Donnie smiled brightly. "Where are Aniki, Oniichan, and Oneesan?"

"They're coming," Mikey answered.

"What's up with all the Japanese?" Raph asked, shaking his head as he entered the dojo.

"Oniichan!" Donnie squealed, wiggling in Mikey's arms, trying to get to Raph.

Raph blinked in confusion and stared at Mikey holding Donnie. Donnie was still trying to get out of Mikey's arms and was looking at Raph with those big brown eyes of his that could make him to do anything. "Otouto? Mikey, put him down." Mikey placed Donnie on the floor who ran over to Raph, wrapping his little arms around his legs.

"Oniichan? Can you pick me up? You're so tall!" Donnie asked, innocently, his brown eyes widening.

"Of course, Otouto," Raph smiled, picking Donnie up and setting him on his shoulders. The gleeful giggles were reward enough for the little arms almost chocking him.

"Donnie just called you tall," Mikey grinned, switching to English.

"I do have to say, I haven't been taller than Donnie since we were kids," Raph admitted. "It's kinda nice to be able to see over his head."

"Since when is Raph taller than Donnie?" Leo asked, walking in with Karai.

"Since now," Raph answered, pulling Donnie off his shoulder. Donnie turned his attention over to the newcomers.

"Aniki! Oneesan!"

Leo blinked in confusion at the sight. Donnie was really only a toddler as he wiggled in Raph's arms, trying to get over to Leo and Karai. "Easy, Donnie. We don't want you to fall and get hurt."

Donnie blinked in confusion before asking, in Japanese, "What did you say, Aniki?"

"I'm sorry, Otouto," Leo apologized, switching over to Japanese. "Do you know any English?"

Donnie shook his head, his brown eyes filling with tears. "I'm sorry, Aniki. I didn't know you wanted me to know English."

Leo's eyes widened in terror as he grabbed Donnie from Raph's arms. "No no no no no no no. It's not your fault. I'm sorry, Otouto. You don't need to do anything for me. Please don't cry, Otouto."

"You made him cry?" Karai nearly hissed as she looked down at Donnie. "Poor little, Otouto. Did big, bad Leo hurt your feelings?"

Donnie nodded, his eyes widening as he reached out to Karai. "Oneesan, Leo is mean. Can I have a hug?"

Karai felt all will drain out of her at the large, watery eyes. They were the perfect puppy dog eyes. "Of course you can have a hug Donnie!" She swept him out of Leo's arms and cuddled the little boy close. Donnie eagerly wrapped his arms around Karai's neck. He turned slightly and stuck his tongue out at Leo.

"Hey! He's faking!" Leo pointed at the two.

"Be nice, Leo," Karai scolded. "Look at this little face." She turned and Donnie had his puppy eyes back, looking at his three brothers. "How can he be faking anything?"

"Geez, Leo," Raph rolled his eyes, walking over to Donnie. "Why won't you be nice?"

"Aniki….."

"I'm sorry, Otouto," Leo smiled, reaching over to Donnie.

"It's okay, Aniki!" Donnie's smile was huge as he clung to Karai, a single hand reaching over to take Leo's hand.

"So, I think it's decided that Donnie is going to sleep with me," Mikey stated, taking Donnie from Karai's hold.

"No way, Otouto," Raph glared. "He's with me."

"I'm the oldest," Leo started. "Donnie will be sleeping with me."

"If you remember, I am technically the oldest," Karai smirked, watching as Donnie's head flew from one sibling to the next. "That means Donnie is with me."

"But you're a girl," Mikey whined, sticking his tongue out. "Donnie needs a brother to be with."

"My children," Splinter interrupted, walking forward to take Donatello from Michelangelo's arms. "Donatello will be staying with me for the time being."

"But…."

"Sensei! That's no fair!"

"Come on!"

"Please?"

"Otousan?"

"Yes, Donatello?" Splinter answered the little voice coming from his arms.

Big brown eyes were looking up at him. Donatello gave a toothy grin before asking sweetly, "May I get something to eat? I'm kind of hungry."

"Of course, my son. Let's go find you something," Splinter smiled, setting Donnie on his feet. Donnie squealed in delight before taking off, running through the door. "Well, you heard Donatello, let's get something to eat."

"I'm sure there is some pizza around here. Is that okay for Donnie?" Mikey asked.

Splinter nodded, following the little turtle. "It will be okay for a treat. We'll have to ask April if she is willing to get some food for us."

"Look how cute Donnie is," Karai deadpanned as she and Mikey walked out of the dojo. "April will do anything for the little cutie."

Leo shook his head. "I have a feeling we're in for a lot of trouble."

* * *

Author's Note: I'm glad we can all agree that Donnie is adorable! Special thanks to Turtle Lover101, YellowOnix, Juanita27, Rhodesincolumbus, Aoifetello, Pilyartquitect, and Fever To Write for the wonderful reviews!


	38. The Toaster

Chapter 38: The Toaster

Raphael blinked at the counter in confusion. The toaster was missing. He knew it wasn't broken because Leo was forbidden from touching it and Master Splinter had done an excellent job keeping their electronics from completely blowing up in their faces. So, the toaster shouldn't have grown legs overnight and walked away from the counter. Raph turned slightly and yelled, "Yo! Where is the toaster?"

"The toaster?" Michelangelo asked, walking into the kitchen. "It's on the counter."

"No, it's not."

Mikey blinked in confusion before walking up to the counter. His head tilted as he stared at the spot where the toaster had been. "Huh. You're right. LEO! WHERE'S THE TOASTER?"

"Hey! I haven't touched that thing!" Leonardo shouted from the living room. "And stop yelling! You'll wake up Donnie!" Leo walked over to the kitchen to see the missing toaster. "Where is the toaster?"

"That's why I'm asking," Raph rolled his eyes. "Who used it last?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe Sensei," Leo tried to answer. "But we're going to have to be careful. Donnie's room is right by his and we don't want to wake him up."

"Donnie's already awake." The three boys turned to see Karai watching them with a smile on her face.

"He is?"

Karai shook her head and walked over to the counter. "Yeah, he was playing over in the dojo. Where's the toaster?"

"Whatever. I'm gonna see if Donnie wants to get some breakfast," Raph growled and spun on his heel, heading to the dojo, leaving his bickering siblings to wonder about the missing toaster.

It was only day one with the now four year old Donnie. When Donnie was restored to the new age, he had spent almost the entire day asleep. Rockwell had assured them it was alright and it was just Donnie's system getting used to the cure. Today was going to be their first day to find out exactly how much trouble Donnie could get into.

"Otouto?" Raph called out, opening the door to the dojo wider and walking in.

"Oniichan! Good morning!" Donnie's small voice called from the base of the tree.

"Hey, Donnie. Do you want breakfast? I'm sure Mikey can whip something up but the toaster is missing so…." Raph's voice trailed off as he stared down at the floor where his little brother was sitting.

On the floor, staring innocently up at him with large brown eyes, was Donnie holding a coil from the heating element in one hand and a piece of the casting in another. The toaster laid on the ground around him, in pieces. The only reason Raph even knew it was a toaster was because of the amount of time he had seen it in pieces in Donnie's lab.

"Donnie?"

"Hai, Oniichan?"

"Is that the toaster?"

"Hai. I wanted to know how it works."

"Did you figure that out?"

"Almost!"

"Did you hurt yourself at all?"

"No."

"Good."

Raph ran a hand over his face. Donnie had somehow gotten the toaster from the kitchen, brought it into the dojo, and had completely dismantled it without anyone finding out about it. He wasn't sure whether to be mad about the toaster or proud about the ninja stealth. Raph walked forward, deciding he was just going to be a good big brother.

"You know, that's pretty cool that you figured that out, Otouto," Raph praised, loving the wide smile that spread on Donnie's face. "How about we go get some breakfast?" Donnie nodded and held his arms up, the eager look on his face on the thought of being picked up. Raph smiled and knew that Donnie would have no problem getting what he wanted from anyone. He reached down and scoped Donnie into his arms. "Let's go see what Mikey has made."

"Okay!" Donnie automatically wrapped his arms around Raph's neck as the two left the dojo. Mikey and Leo were still arguing about the lost toaster while Karai sat next to newly joined Splinter, who shook his head at the two.

Karai turned and smiled, waving. "Good morning, Otouto."

"Good morning, Oneesan!" Donnie called out happily, returning the wave as Raph sat him down on his lap. They didn't have any chairs they needed for Donnie's size so he needed to sit on a lap for each meal.

"I found the toaster," Raph said, helping Donnie begin to eat the pile of eggs Mikey placed on the table.

Mikey lite up. "Really? Where is it?"

"In the dojo."

"Why is it there?" Leo asked, sitting down with the rest of the family.

"Donnie got it," Raph asked, helping to steady Donnie's hand.

Splinter immediately snickered and looked over at his little son. "Donatello, did you take the toaster?"

Donnie blinked up and then immediately looked back at his food. "Maybe."

"Donatello."

"Hai, Otousan. Am I in trouble?" Donnie looked up at the words, his big brown eyes filling with tears at the thought.

"Did you take it apart?"

"Hai." The voice was so small and sad. Donnie looked so sweet, innocent, and that his world was going to end.

Splinter gave a little smile and placed a hand on his child's head. "You're not in trouble, Donatello. Next time, make sure you ask before taking something apart. Alright?"

Donnie's face immediately lite up with a large smile. "Yes, Otousan!" Donnie looked back at his plate and attempted to eat once again with Raph's guiding hand.

"I think we need to discuss Donatello's care," Splinter announced, switching to English so Donnie wouldn't understand. "As you can tell, he is going to need almost constant supervision."

"Yeah, we don't need another broken appliance besides the toaster," Leo muttered.

"My words precisely. We will all take turns watching over Donatello and entertaining him. Raphael, since you have him already, you will be first," Splinter smiled.

"Wait! What! But, Sensei!" Raph tried to argue.

"You will do fine, Raphael."

"But what if I hurt him?"

Splinter blinked at the small voice of his usually angry son. Raph's green eyes were wide with worry, concern, and fear all directed at hurting his younger brother. Raphael was always tough and sometimes hard on his brothers but this time was different, he was so much bigger than the little turtle sitting on his lap. Raphael feared his own actions toward Donatello.

Splinter placed a hand on Raphael's shoulder. "My son, the fact that you are so worried proves to me you will not harm your brother. I'm sure Donatello would be happy to spend the day with you."

Raph sighed, taking in his father's words. He bent down slightly and nudged the small turtle. "Hey, Otouto, what do you say about spending the day with me?"

Donnie's eyes brightened as he smiled up at Raph. "I'd love that, Oniichan!"

"Are you finished?" Raph asked, ignoring the way Mikey was smiling over at him. He had no time to think about his pride. He needed to be a big brother. Donnie nodded, pushing the half full plate away. "Are you sure?" Another nod. "I don't think so. You need to eat to grow big."

"Not hungry anymore."

"Donatello, you must eat five more bites before you are allowed to leave the table," Splinter spoke up, sipping his tea.

"Hai, Otousan." A pout and Donnie reached over, finishing the five bites under Splinter's and Raph's watchful eyes. "May I be excused, Otousan?"

"Hai. Have fun with Raphael," Splinter answered.

Donnie cheered and squirmed a bit in Raph's grasp, silently asking to be put down. Raph did so and followed the little turtle as he shot across the lair. He ignored the snickers coming from the table and followed Donatello closely, trying to figure out what they were going to do. He couldn't really remember what they did when they were that age.

"Oniichan?" A little hand wrapped around his fingers.

"Hai, Otouto?"

Raph looked down to see Donnie looking up with wide brown eyes, the plea already in them. "Can we play with blocks?"

"Sure thing. Let me get them," Raph answered, taking the little hand in his to a small closet in the lair. Splinter was indeed a pack rat and kept everything, just in case. Raph pulled a couple boxes down to get to the stuff in the back. Raph dug through until he pulled out a worn box. He flipped the lid to see a bunch of their toys from when they were kids. "Here we go! Found it!"

Raph hefted the box on his shoulder and turned around to see one of the boxes pulled aside, opened, and Donnie digging through it. As Raph was about to ask what Donnie had found, the little turtle cried out in pain as tears sprang in his eyes and his hands whipped out of the box. Pounding feet could be heard running over as Raph dropped the box, scoping up his brother. There was a thin slice along the palm of the hand which bleed sluggishly. Tears were running down his cheeks as Donnie buried his face in Raph's shoulder.

"What happened?" Splinter shouted, placing a hand on the crying boy's shoulder.

"I turned my back for two seconds and Donnie got his hand cut on something," Raph answered, trying to calm him down.

Mikey knelt down by the box and opened it up. "It's Donnie's scrap metal."

"Poor little guy," Karai cooed.

"Leonardo, will you go get the first aid kit?" Splinter asked.

"Hai, Sensei."

"Are you okay, Otouto?" Raph asked, as Donnie's cries subsided.

Donnie blinked up at Raph, his eyes bright with unshed tears. "I'm okay. It hurts a little."

"Here's the first aid kit," Leo said, handing the white case over to his father.

"Thank you, my son. Donatello, can I see your hand?" Splinter asked quietly. Donnie nodded and held out his hand. Splinter inspected the slice and cleaned it up before placing a small bandage over it. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the cut, earning a watery smile. "There. All better. My son, you need to be careful, alright? Don't go looking through boxes without one of your siblings or myself with you. Can you do that for me?"

"Hai, Otousan," Donnie spoke quietly, tucking himself closer to Raph. "Can we play with the blocks now?"

"Sure, Donnie," Raph answered, standing up while Leo grabbed the box of toys.

* * *

Author's Note: Donnie's such a trouble maker. Special thanks to Fever To Write, Aoifetello, Pilyartquitect, Rhodesincolumbus, CuriousHeather, YellowOnix, Andraia452, tmntobession, and Tuskafel for the wonderful reviews! You guys are all awesome!


	39. Little Slip Ups

Chapter 39: Little Slip Ups

Raphael was exhausted. It was only in the middle of the afternoon and he was ready for the day to just end. After the scare with the metal, Donnie had stayed close to Raph's side for a total of ten minutes before he would slip away the moment his eyes left him. The blocks held his attention for some time but some appliance in the lair would catch Donnie's eyes and he was immediately want to see it. Raph had lost count of how many times he had to chase Donnie down because he managed to get away from him.

The only good thing was about an hour after lunch, Donatello had finally crashed and was sleeping contently on Raph's chest.

"If you want, I can take him to his bed," Leonardo softly asked, looking down from behind the couch.

Raph shook his head, adjusting his hold on the smaller turtle. "Nah. I've got him."

"I still can't believe you would lose him. It isn't hard watching a four year old," Leo muttered.

"Just you wait, Leo," Raph glared, trying to keep his voice quiet. "When it's your turn and you take your eyes off him for a second, he'll leave. You saw how he managed to get the toaster without any of us knowing. Donnie's always been really good at stealth. Now, be quiet, I'm gonna sleep some."

Leo rolled his eyes at his brothers and left Raph to his nap with their littlest brother. Raph tightened his hold on Donnie, running a hand on the little shell. Raph let his eyes slip shut, listening to Donnie's breathing, a near silent reminder that his brother was here and safe. He may not be completely back to normal but Rockwell's promise gave him so much hope. Raph just knew everything was going to be okay.

A whimper rose in the air, causing Raph's eyes to snap open. Donnie's face was scrunched up in distress as little cries escaped his lips. He buried his face in Raph's plastron, tears leaking out of his closed eyes. Raph held him close, trying to sooth his little brother. Raph ran a hand along the tiny shell, whispering softly to Donnie, trying to wake him up. With a sharp cry, Donnie woke up, his brown eyes wide and shining with tears.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey," Raph whispered, holding Donnie close. "It's okay."

"Oniichan," Donnie tearfully whimpered. His hold tightened around Raph's neck.

"Did you have a bad dream, Otouto?" Raph asked gently. Donnie nodded and buried his face in Raph's neck. "It's okay. Do you want to talk about?"

"I was… in a cage," Donnie whispered. "There was a man dressed in metal. He was scary."

Raph tightened his arms around Donnie as the little turtle cried into his shoulder. Rockwell said that Donnie wouldn't be able to remember anything, yet something was coming through. "It was just a dream, Otouto. It was just a dream." Raph held Donnie close, wishing that it really had been a dream for the little one.

* * *

"Oniichan! Oniichan! Look! Look!" Raph sighed and smiled down at his little brother and the tower of blocks on the floor.

"That's a wonderful tower, Donnie," Raph cooed, earning a bright smile from the little turtle.

Donnie smiled and tilted his head. "I'm bored with blocks."

"What would you like to do?" Raph asked. Donnie looked over at the blocks and pushed them down, the colorful blocks crashing to the ground. "That's one way to end the game."

"Dinosaurs?"

Raph smiled and patted Donnie's head. "Then let's go over and get them." Donnie shouted in glee and ran over to the box to the side of the living room, eagerly digging through the box for the toys.

"Got them!" Donnie ran back over with a few plastic dinosaurs in his arms. Raph reached over and helped him place them on the ground. "Here! You can play with this one." Rap took the offered T-Rex.

"Roar!" Raph growled, shaking the toy. Donnie smiled and grabbed the triceratops, making it run towards the T-Rex, growling back at Raph. As silly as playing with plastic toys was, Raph wouldn't trade anything for this moment with his brother. He had to admit that as a kid, he didn't want to play with Donnie. His chosen playmate was either Leo or Mikey, depending on if fighting was involved. Raph tried to keep his smile on. He realized he never paid much attention to his immediate younger brother.

"Oniichan? Raphie? Are you okay?" Donnie asked, clutching his toy tightly.

Raph jumped as a small hand touched his knee. He looked down to see big, brown eyes staring up at him. "Yeah. I'm fine, Donnie. Don't worry, Otouto. I'm just glad you're here."

Donnie cocked his head to the side. "I'm always here for you, Raphie."

Raph jumped at the voice. It was so serious and sounded like a voice he hadn't heard since Donnie's capture. Granted, there was that horrible video where Donnie was practically begging for his life. That didn't count. Raph's eyes glistened at the voice. He missed his brother so much. "I know, Donnie. Come here." Raph opened up his arms, which Donnie leaped into them, cuddling close.

"I'm sorry to break this up but it's time for bed," Splinter stated, smiling down at his two sons.

"But Otousan….."

"Sensei….."

Splinter shook his head, bending down to gather his small son. "No arguing. You need your sleep, Donatello. Don't you want to grow big like your brothers?"

Donnie looked over at Raph before reaching up at their father. "Hai."

Splinter gathered his son and placed him on his hip. Donnie reached up and wrapped his arms around Splinter's neck, holding him tight. "Say goodnight, Donatello."

"Good night, Aniki! Good night Oniichan! Good night Oneesan! Good night Niichan!" Donnie cried out, waving at his gathered siblings. Karai walked over and placed a kiss on Donnie's forehead while his brothers ran over to give the little turtle small hugs or pats on the head.

"Sweet dreams, Donnie," Mikey called as Splinter turned away from the group and into the dojo. Splinter turned toward the door right next door to his own. It was a very small room, basically a closet where Splinter had moved in a small cot and a nightstand. Splinter walked over to the bed and pushed the purple sheets back, placing Donnie on the bed.

Donnie wiggled a bit as Splinter tucked his young son in. "Otousan?"

"Yes, my son?"

Donnie looked up at his father with wide, brown eyes. "Mikey isn't really my Niichan."

Splinter froze. "What makes you say that?"

Donnie sighed, looking down at his hands. "I….. I….. I don't know. I just have this weird feeling."

"What kind of weird feeling?"

Donnie kept his gaze firmly on his hands, as if afraid of his father's words. "I know Mikey is my brother but I feel like something is wrong. I shouldn't be smaller than him. Otousan…."

Splinter leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "Don't think on this, my son. You should get some rest. You've had a long day."

"Okay. Good night, Otousan," Donnie murmured and settled down in the pillow.

"Good night, Donatello," Splinter whispered, watching his son slowly fall asleep. Donatello's breathing evened out as the small stress lines that graced his features from their talk disappeared. Laying before him was the small boy Splinter thought he would only see again in photos. Splinter ran his fingers one last time over Donatello's face before backing out of the room, leaving the door open a crack, just in case.

Splinter sighed and ran his hand over his face. Rockwell didn't mention anything about Donatello having flashbacks or strange feelings. This would have to be handled carefully. One slip up could cause all kinds of pain and confusion for his now young son.

"I'll have to contact Doctor Rockwell," Splinter whispered to himself, listening to the bickering of his other children. This was going to be an experience.

* * *

Author's Note: Man, it's been a while. Sorry about the wait. Life has gotten busier and I just haven't found anytime to really do anything. Hope you liked the new chapter and that it was worth the wait. Special thanks to Fever To Write, tmntobession, YellowOnix, Pilyartquitect, Rhodesincolumbus, CuriousHeather, Juanita27, Turtle Lover101, A Guest, Andraia452, Sonic155, and robin gibb for the wonderful reviews. Also to Kamechan98 for the PM.


	40. Fort Turtle

Chapter 40: Fort Turtle

Michelangelo laughed as he threw another blanket over the couch, stretching it over one of the chairs from the kitchen. From the giggles coming from under the fort, Mikey could tell that Donnie was enjoying their playtime. "Niichan! Aren't you going to come in?"

"Hai, Donnie," Mikey smiled, getting on his hands and knees to join his brother. "I was just adding the final touches to Fort Turtle!"

Donnie's head popped out from under a blanket inside the fort, a big smile on his face at his brother. "It's awesome, Niichan!"

"So, what should we do, Donnie?" Mikey asked, reaching over to pull the blanket back over Donnie's face. The giggles returned as Mikey held the blanket to the floor, trying to keep Donnie trapped as the little turtle crawled around the blankets trying to get out.

"You should let me out, Niichan! You big meanie!"

Mikey rolled his eyes and lifted up the blanket. "I'm no meanie. I'm the funniest brother ever! Have any of our brothers created an awesome fort for you?"

"Nope!"

"Exactly!"

"We should play castle!"

Mikey sat down next to Donnie and asked, "And how do we play that?"

"Well, we are knights and we've gotta protect the castle from invaders and dragons and….. and…. And…. Raph!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Geez! You guys made a mess!" Leo's voice echoed in the room.

"Sir Donnie! The horrific Leonardo is coming to destroy Fort Turtle! What should we do?" Mikey asked, pretending to be scared at the thought of their big brother.

Donnie narrowed his eyes in determination, sitting up on his knees and placing his hands on his hips. "We must go out and fight off the evil…."

"Wizard," Mikey whispered.

"Wizard!"

"On the count of three?" Donnie nodded in agreement. "One….. two….."

"Mikey? Donnie?"

"Three!"

"Charge!"

Mikey and Donnie, burst out of the fort with a yell, tackling a surprised Leo to the ground. The three turtles rolled onto the floor, laughing as they tumbled along. Leo carefully grabbed onto Donnie tucking him in his arms so he wouldn't get hurt. Mikey quickly sat on top of Leo, pinning him to the ground, alloying Donnie to wiggle out of Leo's arms and sit with Mikey.

"We beat him, Niichan!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Way to go, Donnie!" Mikey smiled, sliding off of Leo.

"Why are we beating me?" Leo asked, sitting up and cuddling Donnie.

"You were gonna attack the castle!" Donnie explained, trying to escape Leo's arms.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Oh really? And who told you that?"

"Niichan."

"Of course," Leo sighed. "But Sensei says it's time for some training."

Donnie's smile instantly faded. "Do I really have to go, Aniki?"

"Hai, Otouto," Leo answered, placing Donnie on the floor and getting to his feet. "Don't worry, I'll be right there along with Raph, Mikey, and Karai." Donnie looked down at his feet, rubbing his hands together as he bit his lip. Leo leaned down and gave his brother a smile. "You're going to be just fine." Donnie slowly nodded as Mikey took the little turtle's hand, leading him over to the dojo.

"What's wrong, little guy?" Mikey asked as Leo disappeared into the dojo.

Donnie slowly shuffled his feet along. "I'm not very good at fighting."

"What makes you say that?" Mikey asked.

Donnie stopped in his tracks, looking up at Mikey with big brown eyes. "I've never been good at fighting. You all are so much better than I." Mikey's eyes widened at the words as he stopped in his tracks. That sounded so much like his older brother. It made his heart ache. Mikey knelled down and pulled his smaller brother into a hug, holding the trembling boy close. Soon Donnie would be back to normal and everything would be fine, right?

* * *

Author's Note: So sorry for the long time since the updates! Life happened. I went from work to school and just haven't found a moment to write. I know. So sad! But thanks to all those who have kept reading! You guys are who I write for! For your enjoyment! I hope you like this next chapter. Special thanks to Kamechan98, Fever To Write, Andraia452, YellowOnix, CuriousHeather, Juanita27, Sonic155, Vocalros, Pilyarquitect, AngelNites, and RobinGibbDonnie for the wonderful reviews.


	41. Language Barriers

Chapter 41: Language Barriers

"Where did Donnie go?" Leo called out, playfully, ducking down to look under the couch as a bundle of blankets nearby started to shake and giggles escaped. Leo rolled his eyes, trying to suppress the smile that sprang to his face. Raphael and Karai had gone out on a food run while Leo was left babysitting Donnie. He would have had Mikey watch over him but Master Splinter had ordered Leonardo to take care of their littlest brother.

Leo vaulted over the couch to check under the table. After finding his younger brother extremely fast in the first few rounds and nearly causing Donnie to cry, Leo needed to take his time. That meant ignoring the giggling bundle of blankets. After checking through the kitchen, Leo decided it was time to 'find' his brother. "Hmmmmmm, do you think Donnie is…. Under the blankets!" Leo grabbed the blankets and threw them in the air.

"Nope!" Mikey smiled, jumping up from the couch.

Leo rolled his eyes. "What are you doing there?"

"It's hide and seek, duh?" Mikey answered.

"Exactly. I'm playing with Donnie."

"Well, you're not doing a good job," Mikey bluntly stated.

Leo turned around, gazing around the room. "Well, why don't you help me? Donnie has to be around here somewhere." Mikey nodded and jumped off the couch, running around the lair, looking for their littlest brother. Leo turned, looking over at the entrance to the lair.

"There's no way Donnie would leave…" Leo spoke softly to himself. As he took a step towards the turnstiles, something landed on his shell. Leo shouted out, turning around rapidly as tiny arms wrapped around his neck. "Where were you hiding, Otouto?"

"Up there!" Donnie nearly shouted in his ear.

"In the rafters?" Leo asked, reaching around to pull Donnie safely off his back. The little turtle nodded happily, squirming to get back on the ground. "You really shouldn't….."

"But I'm a ninja. I can do everything you can do," Donnie glared.

"Of…..of…..of course you can, Otouto," Leo reassured, knelling down to gather his brother in a hug.

"Hey! Who wants a snack?" Mikey called out.

"I do!"

Leo shook his head as Donnie dashed into the kitchen. Master Splinter was right. The old Donnie was in there, just buried under the child the he currently was.

* * *

"You sure it will be alright to visit?" April asked, glancing over at Raph and Karai.

"Of course," Raph said, rolling his eyes. "Donnie always love to see you."

"The nerd," Casey breathed. "It's only cause he's so cute right now."

"It must be the end of the world!" Karai smirked, teasing the boy. "Casey Jones just admitted Donnie was cute!"

"Hey. Babies, kittens, and penguins are cute. Donnie happens to be a baby," Casey said, rolling his eyes.

"Donnie's not a baby anymore. Rockwell gave him the next cure."

"He's four now," Karai finished for Raph.

"He's older now? Awwww, I feel like I didn't get to spend a lot of time with the cutie," April pouted following the others through the turnstiles.

"Leo! Mikey! We're back!"

"Oniichan! Oneesan!" A blur of green dashed forward and skidded to a stop. Donnie froze at the sight of the newcomers, his brown eyes wide. With a quick turn, he nearly screamed. "Aniki! Koko ni atarashī dareka ga arimasu!"

"Otouto?" Leo asked, turning the corner to gather a small Donnie in his arms. "Dō shimashita ka?"

"Ningen," Donnie whispered, burying his face in Leo's shoulder.

"Why is Donnie not using English?" April asked.

Raph smiled, reaching out to stroke Donnie's head. "At this age, we hadn't learned English yet."

"So, he's speaking Chinese?" Casey asked.

"Japanese."

"Same difference."

"Not really," Mikey drawled, coming out of the kitchen with a plate of miniature pizzas.

"Aniki," Donnie whispered, pulling on the blue tails. "Chichi wa, ningen ga kikendearu to nobemashita."

"Korera wa watashitachi no tomodachidearimasu," Leo tried to reassure. "Naze anata wa aisatsu nai nodesu ka?" Donnie looked up from the shoulder, glancing at April and Casey. He shook his head and tried to bury himself further in Leo's shoulder. "I'm sorry guys. Donnie's a little shy."

"It's okay," April said, her smiling fading slightly. "I'm sure he'll get used to us."

"How about we get something to eat? Food is always the best way to make people friendly!" Mikey trumpeted, setting the plate down on the table. "Otouto, anata ga o yatsu o shitaidesu?"

"Hai," The small voice answered from Leo's shoulder. Leo walked over to the table and set Donnie down on a chair. April, Casey, Raph, and Karai all joined the table watching as Mikey set a small plate with food in front of him. Donnie glanced at April and Casey once before reaching out to take a small pizza to nibble on.

"Wow!" Casey raved with his mouth full. "These are great, Mikey!"

April rolled her eyes at the boy and looked over at the little turtle. Donnie had finished his plate and was looking at the larger plate. His brothers were engaged with Casey and didn't see that Donnie wanted another. April reached over and snagged a couple pieces and placed them on Donnie's plate with a smile. Donnie froze, looked at his plate, and then up at April. Donnie reached over to his plate and took another piece, giving April a very small smile.

* * *

Author's Note: Finally been able to write! YAY! I have a special thanks to all those who continue reading this! Thanks so much! Special shout out to Pilyartquitect, Fever To Write, Juanita27, Rhodesincolumbus, and YellowOnix for the lovely reviews!

Translations: There is someone new here!

What's wrong?

Humans

Father said humans are dangerous.

These are our friends

Why don't you say hello?

Do you want a snack?


	42. Memories of Illness

Chapter 42: Memories of Illness

"Yame!" Splinter shouted, stopping the match between his children. All four students stopped in their tracks, immediately turning to face their master. Splinter looked at each child before smiling. "You all have done excellent today with your training. Karai, I would like you to continue to work on getting more control on your other form. It would prove useful for you. You are all dismissed for the day."

"Thank you, Sensei," The four bowed before running out of the dojo. Splinter sighed watching them and letting the worry creep onto his face. Donatello hadn't appeared from his room. The young turtle needed his rest but usually he would make some kind of appearance during training and watch his siblings. Today, he had not.

Splinter turned and walked over to the cracked door next to his own room, calling softly, "Donatello, my son, are you awake?" A small cough answered his call and Splinter hurried over to the pile of blankets on the small cot. With a soft hand, he pulled the blanket aside to see Donatello's flushed face. "Donatello?" The small turtle blinked his eyes open, his brown eyes glazed over with fever as he weakly coughed. Splinter placed a hand on the forehead to confirm what he feared, Donatello was once again sick. "My poor son."

"Otousan…" Donnie weakly cried out, reaching out to his father, hoping for some comfort.

"Do not worry, little one," Splinter reassured, reaching over to gather the sickly turtle in his arms. "Let us see what we can do for you." Splinter cradled his son close as he walked out of the dojo and into the living room, making his way to the kitchen.

"Sensei?" Raphael asked from the couch, turning around to watch. "What's up with Donnie?" The word Donnie caught Karai's attention from the couch as well. She sat up and turned to look.

Splinter rubbed Donatello's shell gently as the small turtle began to cough again. "He's just sick."

"Sick? But….. we've been doing everything right," Raph mumbled as he slouched down, remembering how sick Donnie had gotten when he was a baby.

"He will be fine, Raphael," Splinter tried to smile as he searched the cabinets for some medicine. "Where are Leonardo and Michelangelo?"

"They got a call from Casey," Raph answered. "Some purple dragons were up to something but nothing big."

"Donatello needs some medicine," Splinter said. "Raphael, come with me. We must see our friends. Karai, would you watch Donatello?"

"Of course," Karai stated, reaching out to take the offered child. "He'll be just fine with me."

"I know he will," Splinter smiled, laying a hand on her shoulder before leaving the lair with Raph.

Karai carefully cuddled Donnie close, rubbing the shell when his coughs would become too powerful for the little guy to handle. "Hush, hush Otouto. It's alright. You're going to be just fine." Donnie only whimpered into her arms, burying himself into her shoulder. Karai sighed, feeling helpless to sooth her brother. "Please come back soon."

* * *

Splinter and Raphael had returned with Leatherhead and Rockwell in less than an hour. Splinter had immediately taken is distraught son from Karai as Rockwell looked him over. Rockwell had taken a quick sample of blood while Donnie fused over being handled.

"It's alright, my son," Splinter reassured, hushing his son.

"I believe he just caught the flu, Splinter," Rockwell answered, taking the blood sample over to Donatello's lab. "Although, in his state, I think giving him medicine would be a bad idea. We have no idea how his body would react with it combined with the chemicals already running through his system. I suggest rest. I'll take a look at the sample though, just in case."

Splinter nodded in thanks, holding his small son close. Donnie sniffed and clung close to his father. The combination of his sickness and the blood sample was just enough to put normally at ease Donatello into a fit. Small cries filled the room as Raphael and Karai watched on in worry, neither liking the distress in their little brother. Splinter walked over to the dojo, hoping the serene area would calm him down.

"I hate seeing Donnie so sick," Karai mumbled, tucking her legs onto the couch.

Raph nodded in agreement. "Donnie's always been sickly as a kid."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Once, he got sick, like REALLY sick. I was really worried about him and I remember Splinter wouldn't let him out of his sight," Raph spoke softly, hugging himself with the memory.

Karai looked over at the dojo. "I'm sure it won't get that bad." She reached over to give her brother a one armed hug pulling away as Rockwell walked back into the room. "What did you find?"

Rockwell paused for a second, glancing over to where Splinter disappeared before answering, "The sample is stable. Once Donatello has recovered from his illness, I'll be able to give the next part of the antidote."

"We'll be able to get Donnie back," Raph whispered hopefully.

* * *

Man, it's been a while. So sorry for such a long time in between updates. School basically took over my life and I have to admit, I had trouble finishing this chapter. Special thanks to all those who are sticking around for this story and to Fever To write, Kamechan98, LooksOnTempests, Rhodesincolumbus, MetaLatias, and a Guest for the reviews. I hope this is worth the wait. Until next time!


	43. A Bigger Change

Chapter 43: A Bigger Change

Mikey sighed as a crash sounded from the dojo. This was the first official day that Donnie was a nine year old and it was not going well. Master Splinter had decided that training needed to take place and try to remain as normal as possible, for Donnie's age at least. It was very difficult and Karai was a whole other story.

 _Earlier that Morning_

"My children," Splinter called out, opening the door to the dojo. Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Karai all stood up, waiting for what he had to say. Splinter gave a small smile, happier than he had been ever since Donatello's kidnapping. He looked back and beckoned to the person behind him. "Come on, now. Don't you want to say hi?"

A small turtle peeked around Splinter's legs. He was the perfect nine year mutant turtle, his large brown eyes gazed around and lit up with happiness at the sight of his brothers. In the next moment, his eyes were filled with confusion, his head tilting as he looked at Karai.

"I'm sorry, but who's that?" Donnie asked.

"Donatello," Splinter said, pushing his son into the room. "This is your older sister, Karai. Care to say hello?"

"Hello," Donnie squeaked out before rushing over to Raph. The red banded turtle smiled softly and rubbed his brother's head. "Is she really our sister?"

"Yep," Raph answered. "Karai is cool. You don't have to worry about a thing, little brother."

 _Present_

"Things aren't going well," Mikey said, glancing over at Raph and Karai. Master Splinter had requested that Leo help in Donnie's training.

"Has Donatello always had trouble with his training?" Karai asked.

Raph nodded. "Yeah. Since he was sick as a kid, he's always been a little weaker. Don't ever tell him that. He'll be crushed."

"Plus he's never really been a fighter," Mikey put in, wincing as another crash echoed from the dojo. "I think he wants to help people more than fight them." The three immediately stopped their conversation as the dojo flew open and Donnie ran off, racing to his room, slamming the door shut. Leo and Splinter followed behind, watching as the younger turtle ran off.

"So, not go well?" Raph asked.

Splinter sighed. "He knows something is wrong, he just can't place it."

"And with training not going well, Donnie is just about to snap," Leo nearly whispered.

"My children," Splinter started. "Remember, we must help Donatello and be there for him. Just….. let him be for now."

"Hai Sensei."

* * *

Donnie slammed his door shut, his mind buzzing with confusion and his muscles sore from practice. They were hiding something from him and he didn't like being in the dark. Something wasn't right.

"I just know it," Donnie whispered to himself as he sat down on his bed. His brothers told him that girl was their sister, but he didn't have any memories of her. How was it possible? Donnie shook his head, trying to clear away the confusion. Nothing made sense.

He knew he was the same age as his brothers, yet they were all older than him. They talked about going above ground but Splinter had forbidden them from going up. He had memories of a perfect lair yet it looked like it had been a part of some huge battle. Everything contradicted with each other and it just made his head hurt. Donnie sighed, pressing in between his eyes, trying to relieve the pressure.

"Maybe some sleep would help."

* * *

Author's Note: Wow. It's been a while. So sorry for the short chapter but I've actually been having a hard time writing. I've got where I want to go but I'm having a hard time figuring out how to get there. I'll finish this though! I've always hated when fictions don't get finished and I don't plan on being one of those. Thanks to Fever To Write, Kamechan98, Rhodesincolumbus, Pilyarquitect, Juanita27, StarBlade loves DonnieBoy, Toni42, and Alex aka Guest for the reviews! You guys are awesome and it always makes my day to see them. Hopefully I'll update soon. Thanks for still reading!


	44. The Video

Chapter 44: The Video

Donatello sat on the couch, absentmindedly fiddling with the toaster, slowly putting it back together. A flash of pain crossed his mind as some memory, untouchable, flew by, something about fixing the toaster or taking it apart. These flashes came much more frequently these days and he didn't want to worry his family more than they were already.

Donnie had finally been able to get some answers from that weird feeling that something was wrong. Master Splinter had finally told him, after a particular meltdown after practice a few days ago, that something horrible had happened to him. Some mutant monkey named Dr. Rockwell had come over to try to explain things to him. Unfortunately, the answers he got led to more questions and he was not getting those answers.

Apparently, he was captured by this person called the Shredder and got really sick because of him. Somehow, his family managed to save him but by the time they learned what the Shredder had done, it was too late to find a cure. Rockwell had come up with a solution to heal him but he had to deage for that to happen. Donnie could barely believe what he was being told but Rockwell had been patient and showed the formulas and the science behind it. But Donnie knew they were leaving out something, something big.

Donnie nearly cursed in frustration as he placed the toaster on the table. All this thinking was giving him a headache. "Maybe some mindless TV will help," He mumbled to himself, reaching over to the remote. He lifted it up and paused at the touch. It felt…. Like it had been chewed on. The hard plastic had a line of indents on both sides, like something had grabbed at it.

A flash crossed his mind. A taste of plastic in his mouth and the soft scolding of one of his brothers. He couldn't place it but this flash had been the most clear out of all of them that had happened in the past few days. His teeth were….. sharper… and why would he want to bite the remote. That didn't make sense. If he wanted it, he would just grab it.

"TV is not going to work," Donnie said to himself, putting the remote down. "Why not the internet?" He stood up to grab his laptop or what he was told was his laptop. He somehow knew what it was and where everything in it was but something was different. His hand stilled as he looked at the flash drive. "That's not mine."

Donnie opened the laptop open and clicked over to its folder. In it was a series of documents and a video. Donnie glanced over at the clock, noting that his brothers and sister would be returning soon. "Not enough time to really read the documents." He clicked on the video.

It looked like a security feed showing a large laboratory looking down at a large workspace and a vat of glowing green goo. A strange man fly hybrid flew over a humanoid turtle. Donnie gasped, realizing it was himself, but older, the same age as his brothers and he looked awful. He was covered in bruises and cuts and there was a crack down his shell. Another figure walked into the room clad in armor from head to toe and walked right up to the desk.

"Donatello," The figure spoke, waving his hand to someone off screen. In a flash a mutant tiger and what could only be the bones of wolf jumped on himself and tied him up in chains, hooking him onto a chain. A fish on robot legs walked on screen and pressed a button, lifting him in the air and above the vat of goo.

"Ummmmm, I don't think I can do my work from up here," He heard himself say.

"I'm done waiting. This worked with Stockman to get him to work harder. I'm hoping to see the same results." Who was Stockman? Could it be one of the mutants in the picture? What was going on?

"Stockman…. You shouldn't do this! There is no solid evidence that mutagen will give you the desired results! It is highly unpredictable and who knows what will happen if you dump me in there!" That green stuff was mutagen!

The man's laugh ripped through the air as he walked over to the controls. "Then, we will see what happens."

"DON'T DO THIS!" Donnie flinched at his own voice, a cry of terror. He didn't want to find out what happened but he couldn't look away.

The man pushed down on the red button, a horrifying click, and Donnie saw himself fall. A tight scream was the last sound he heard as he splashed into the vat of mutagen. Donnie watched as his body grew, muffled cries escaping as the chains broke and he changed.

After the longest minutes in his life, the tank released, letting a large mutated turtle fall to the floor. The large turtle moaned before getting his feet under him. The turtle roared and attacked the group of mutants, slowly being herded back to a cage. The cage shut and Donnie watched as the large mutant threw himself at the glass, a mindless animal. The video cut to black, leaving Donnie's own reflection staring back at him.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, I kinda figured Donnie would find the video at some point. And I updated at a decent time! And to answer a question, yes, I'll be finishing the other fic as well. I kind of want to finish this before the other. Special thanks to Rhodesincolumbus, Fever To Write, StarBlade loves DonnieBoy, Pilyarquitect, Juanita27, Heather, and BigTimeFangirl for the wonderful reviews!


	45. Running Away

Chapter 45: Running Away

He wasn't sick….. He wasn't sick… He was mutated beyond recognition. He became a mindless monster. Things were starting to make sense. The bite marks on the remote and couch, the deep scratches on the floor, Raph's jumpiness at the sight of large shadows. They all connected to the monster that was on that video. They all lead to him. He…. He needed to get out of here.

Donnie pushed himself away from the screen, slowly backing away as the folder popped back onto the screen. His breath came in shallow gasps. He couldn't stay in this place. Donnie quickly turned on his heels, racing as quietly as possible to the exit. He had time. His brothers and sister wouldn't be home just yet and Master Splinter was in the dojo. He had enough time to leave.

He paused for a second at the turnstiles, the dark emptiness of the sewers reminding him of Splinter's words, forbidding him from going out of the lair. Donnie shook his head, the images of the monster still burning in his mind, and leaped over the turnstiles and ran into the sewer. He needed to get out of there and fast.

Donnie ran, his feet nearly silent as he ran through the sewers, unsure about where he was even going. The roars still echoed in his head. They were full of pain, anger, and confusion. He could feel the pulses of the memory trying to resurface in his own mind. It made his head ache. He needed to get out of the sewers. Even though Donnie had no real memories of the surface, he needed to have fresh air.

Donnie slowed down, searching around for some kind of clue for an exit. He didn't recognize the area he was in. Panic swam through his system for a second before Donnie let out a breath. He wanted to get lost and his brothers wouldn't be able to find him so easily. That was a good thing for right now. He needed to get his panic under control and needed to understand what had happened to him.

He slowly walked down another tunnel, searching for something that would help him out of the sewers. Millions of thoughts crossed through his mind. Who was that man wearing metal armor? What was he doing in a place like that? Was he captured? Did he go there willingly? That last thought gave him a shudder.

"No. I wouldn't leave my family for that place," Donnie whispered to himself, spotting a ladder. What was he even working on? Why would it take so long? Why would he be dropped in mutagen? It didn't make sense. Donnie strained his arm up, trying to push the manhole cover. He grunted as it finally moved and Donnie was able to see out, checking the deserted alleyway. As quickly as he could, he get out of the sewer and replaced the cover, trying to remain silent. He did a quick survey of the area, trying to find some kind of landmark to know where he came up. He would figure out a way to get home later.

At the thought of home, Donnie remembered the horrifying video he watched, his breathes coming in panicked gasps. He needed to run, get away from the memory. Donnie dashed up the nearest fire escape and ran over the rooftops. A small part of him argued that you couldn't run away from your own mind but Donnie ignored it. He had been turned into a monster. But…. If he had been captured…. Did his family look for him? Why didn't they get to him faster? If they had, he wouldn't have been turned into that thing and he wouldn't be as young as he was now. Everything was all wrong!

"Well, well, well," A voice drifted over the rooftop, causing Donnie to skid to a stop. He back up into the shadows, trying to hide from whoever was on the roof with him. Donnie couldn't help the gasp as a mutated tiger with one eye stepped into view. It was the same tiger from the video. "Won't Master Shredder be pleased to know you are feeling so much better. Although, you look much younger than before, turtle."

"Who… who are you?" Donnie couldn't help the question.

The tiger tilted his head. "Well, it looks like you're not as cured as I thought. I knew something was up. You'll still be of use to us though."

"What do you want with me?" Donnie asked, trying to keep his hands from shaking.

"You'll find out in time." The tiger smirked and lunged.

* * *

"Master Splinter! Donnie! We got pizza!" Michelangelo yelled, jumping over the turnstiles, keeping a solid grip on the pizza. Leonardo rolled his eyes at the showoff with Raphael and Karai following close behind. Leo scanned the room, noticing that Donnie hadn't come up to greet them like usual. Maybe he was with Splinter.

"Welcome home, my children," Master Splinter greeted, walking out of the dojo. "I trust you had no problems?"

"Not really," Karai admitted. "We did see TigerClaw but he didn't seem to notice us. We thought it was better to get home rather than follow him across town."

"Excellent choice, my children."

"Sensei," Leo spoke up. "Was Donnie with you?"

Splinter's eyes filled with worry. "No. He was out here when I went to mediate."

"Shit."

"Raphael! Language!" Splinter scolded as the four turned to the red banded turtle.

Raph was frozen at the couch, looking at something on the coffee table. He bent down to pick whatever it was up, turning back to his family. In his hands was Donnie's laptop.

"Raph?" Leo asked, fearing what was open on it.

"He saw," Raph said, fear and worry creeping into his voice. "He watched the video."

* * *

Author's Note: Wow. I just love hearing from you guys! I really write this for people who enjoy it and when I see lovely reviews, it makes me want to update faster! Hope you all liked this chapter. As for my other stories, yes, I will finish them, but I'm gonna focus on them one at a time for the moment. Special shout out to Pilyarquitect, HyunaLeo96, Toni42, Stargirl loves Donnie, Fever To Write, Juanita27, Rhodesincolumbus, Glazier Blue, Nobody, and roxanne0910 for the reviews!


	46. Another Rescue

Chapter 46: Another Rescue

Donatello dashed across the roof, running as fast as his legs could take him. Every instinct in his body screamed to not be captured by the giant tiger. Donnie had managed to duck just before the mutant could grab him and made a break for the nearest roof. He could hear the furious growls behind him and tried to run faster. Each step brought regret of leaving home. He didn't bring a weapon or tell anyone where he went. Donnie just wanted his brothers.

Donnie ducked as a claw sailed over his head, forcing him to deviate his path. A dark shadow caught his eye and the turtle sprinted into the familiar hiding place, keeping invisible and making a break for another roof. He couldn't fight so running was his only hope. He needed to get into the sewer. That was his only hope.

The dark of the alley below was almost like a shining beacon. He was almost safe, sort of. As Donnie readied himself to jump down, something caught the tails of his bandana, forcing him backwards.

"Not so fast, turtle." Tigerclaw sneered, pulling the turtle up, wrapping a paw around his neck. "You're not getting away that fast."

Donnie could barely speak as fear overtook him, the sting of tears in his eyes. He didn't want to be here. He wanted his brothers.

"DONNIE!"

Donnie turned to the familiar voice, pushing past the fear and scream, "RAPH!"

* * *

"We need to split up. Keep you cells on you at all times. Send out the emergency beacon if you find him and go back to the lair. Do not engage in anyone unless you really need to. Our mission is to find Donnie and bring him home. That is it." Leo's orders still rang in Raphael's ears as he ran across the roofs, searching for his little brother. He needed to find him no matter what.

There was panic when they discovered Donnie was gone and conclusions were drawn. He had found the flash drive with the security footage and watched it. He must have panicked and left the lair. He must have wanted to get away to process what he just saw, something Donnie always did whenever he felt bothered by something. And knowing Donatello, he left the sewers to get fresh air, which was even worse. He had no weapon and no cell. No way for him to contact them or for him to even get home. In short, Raph was terrified.

Leo had decided that Raph, Mikey, Karai, and himself would split up to search for Donnie. He couldn't have gotten too far but he wanted to cover as much area as possible. Raph had the emergency beacon ready that Donatello had installed in each cell. When it was pressed, it would send the location to the other cells. This would let the others know if someone had found him.

Raph saw a flash of orange to the side and ducked into a shadow. Mikey was on the other side of the city, near Casey's apartment. Someone else was up here. Raph slowly looked around the color, trying to figure out who was there. His breath caught in his throat as the back of Tigerclaw was in view. Do not engage. That was his orders.

Tigerclaw turned, revealing his hold on a small turtle with a band of purple over his eyes. Raph jumped out of the shadows, pushing the beacon and ran over to the two. His anger burned as he saw his little brother's eyes fill with fear and tears. He needed to get Donnie away from the mutant.

"DONNIE!" Raph screamed, trying to let his brother know he was coming.

He saw Donnie glance around, trying to find his brother as he screamed, "RAPH!"

Raph flicked out his sais, slamming into the tiger, forcing Tigerclaw to drop Donnie to the ground as he growled in anger. Raph ducked away from Tigerclaw, reaching over to drag Donnie away from the danger. A loud hiss of rage told him that Karai had joined in the fight and Raph could focus on his brother.

Donnie was shaking in fear and a few tears slipped onto his cheeks. Raph put away his weapons and reached over to brush the tear away, forcing Donnie to look up. "Raph….."

"It's okay, Donnie," Raph soothed, trying to remain calm. The ring of steel in the air caught his eye, forcing him to turn around briefly to see the battle. Leo and Mikey had joined Karai in forcing Tigerclaw away. Karai was in her snake form and was trying to get a good shot to get Tigerclaw with some of her acid while Leo and Mikey tried to help. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

Donnie shook his head. "I'm fine. I'm sorry I ran away, Raphie. I just….."

"I'm just glad you're okay. We'll talk more at home," Raph said, cutting off his brother.

"Raph! Get him out of here!" Leo order.

Raph nodded, for once not wanting to join in the fight. The need to keep Donnie safe was greater than his need to beat up the mutant. "I want you to hang on tight, okay?" Donnie nodded as Raph lowered himself and beckoned for Donnie to claim onto his back. The small turtle whimpered and clung tightly onto his brother. Raph felt a little better knowing his brother was safely with him and took off, running as fast as he could.

Raph jumped down from the roof, knowing the alleyway had a manhole cover. It would be a lot safer to disappear into the sewers. Leo, Mikey, and Karai would follow when it was safe for them. For now, the mission was to get Donnie home. The little turtle remained silent the whole trip as Raph slipped into the sewers, dashing down the tunnels, water splashing as he ran.

"Donnie?" Raph asked, feeling it safe enough to talk. He felt more than heard the younger turtle hum in response. "Why did you leave?"

Silence lingered in the air. Raph knew Donnie wouldn't want to answer. Knowing from experience, if Raph waited, Donnie would eventually answer. He hated leaving a question unanswered, even if it was one he didn't want to answer.

"I turned into a monster."

Raph sighed. He was right. Donnie saw the video. "You're better now."

"Not all the way though," Donnie mumbled, hugging tighter to Raph. "I was older in that video."

"Docter Rockwell is making everything better," Raph tried to reassure.

"How long will it take, Raphie?" Raph nearly stumbled at the lost tone of Donnie's voice.

"Everything take times, Donnie," Raph finally answered. In his option, this whole thing was taking too much time. Donnie was lost to them for so long and then was mutated for a while and then was a small, regular turtle for a while, and finally was going through these age stages. It was too long. Even Donnie with his blocked memory knew this was just too long.

* * *

Author's Note: Another update! I'm on a roll! Hope you all liked this newest chapter. So many of you thought Donnie was captured again. Anyways, special thanks to Pilyarquitect, Glazier Blue, XxTurtletracerxX, Fever To Write, HyunaLeo96, roxanne0910, Juanita27, and tmntlover2013 for the wonderful reviews.


	47. A Talking To

Chapter 47: A Talking To

Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Karai couldn't help but look at their hands as they knelt in the dojo with Donnie in front of them. Splinter hadn't said a word when Raph and Donnie returned home, just point them to the dojo. Donnie had tried to escape to his room but a firm hand on his shell by his older brother stopped him. The two waited in the dojo for their siblings to join them. The rest joined them a half hour later, a little worse for wear but without injury. Now, they all waited for their father to speak.

"Donatello," Splinter finally spoke up. "You knew you were forbidden to leave the lair. Why did you leave?"

Donnie looked at his hands, not wanting to speak up. Even though Splinter knew why his son left, it would help his son get through this if he admitted what had happened. "I….. I saw a video…"

"What did you see?" Splinter asked calmly, trying to keep his son talking.

"I was older, my brothers' age," Donnie continued, his voice soft. "And I was in a lab. There were mutants and a man in armor and I must have done something or not done something and it made him angry and then I was…" Donnie's voice trailed off as horror filled his eyes. "I turned into a monster."

"No, my son," Splinter spoke before the others could speak out against Donnie's words. "I can see where your mind is going. You may have been turned against your will but you are not a monster."

"You saved me, Donnie," Karai spoke up, watching as the young turtle whipped his head around to look at her. "A while ago, I was lost within my own mind, ruled by instincts that I had no control of. You were kidnapped in an attempt to turn me back to normal. But we knew the moment you did, well, everything would just get worse. Somehow, you made something that gave me back my mind. I will be eternally grateful to you."

Donnie blushed before speaking, "Then, if I was able to give you back your mind, why was I thrown into mutagen?"

"We kept it a secret," Karai answered. "It was safer that way. You made it look like you were trying to find a cure. In the end, the man in armor decided he had waited too long and tried to give you some motivation."

"Some motivation," Raph growled under his breath.

"And I was put into the mutagen," Donnie finished, putting the final piece in the puzzle. "But how did I end up like this?"

"That is a long story, my son," Splinter sighed.

"I want to know."

"We managed to rescue you and Karai from the lab," Leo spoke up. "We brought you both here and asked our friends to help find a cure for you. Dr. Rockwell tried as hard as he could but with a second mutation, your body was breaking down and the only thing we could do was use your own retromutagen, turning you back into a regular turtle."

"After a while, Rockwell found a way to get you back to normal," Raph picked up. "Just a bit different than we thought. You had to be eased back to normal."

"You started off as a baby!" Mikey smiled. "You were so cute!"

Raph shook his head, keeping a laugh down, "Then you were a tot and now how you are."

"So, I'm almost back to normal?" Donnie asked.

Splinter nodded. "Almost, my son. Dr. Rockwell will be coming later today to check you over."

"So, this whole thing, is almost over?" Donnie asked, trying to keep the relief out of his voice. All the confusion finally was eased and things were finally falling into place. He didn't have to worry about the sense of wrong he was feeling or the strange memories that popped into his head. It was stuff he already knew but his young body was protecting him from. Once he was back to his normal age, everything would be fine. He had to trust his family and those helping him.

"Yes, my son. It is almost over," Splinter smiled, reaching over to give his son a hug.

* * *

Donatello was grounded for leaving the safety of the lair. He had worried everyone greatly but Splinter had understood in his confusion, he needed to get away. But because of his actions, his brothers kept a constant watch on him.

"Come on, Donnie. Stop pouting," Raph spoke up, drawing Donnie from his musings on the couch.

Donnie couldn't help the roll of his eyes as he responded. "I'm not pouting. I'm just worried that my body won't be ready for the final antidote."

Raph sighed, "Stop worrying about something you can't control. Rockwell will be here soon to test your blood and if your body is ready, then cool. If not, you'll have to wait a little bit. It's not like your body will never be ready."

"Yeah, you're right," Donnie sighed in defeat. "I just….. want to be normal again."

Raph reached over and pulled Donnie in a quick hug. "Our lives are never normal, little brother. But, don't worry. This will all be over soon."

"You are very optimistic, Raphael." Raph and Donnie jumped at the voice and looked over to the entrance. Rockwell walked calmly over, a bag in his hand while Leo, Mikey, and the other Mutanimals walked behind him. "Are you ready, Donatello?"

Donnie looked over at Raph, who gave him a smile and squeezed his shoulders. "Ready as I'll ever be." Rockwell motioned for Donatello to follow him into his own lab. Donnie rose from the couch and followed the monkey, ignoring the loud rambling of Mikey.

"So, how are you feeling, Donatello?" Rockwell asked as he shut the door.

Donnie sighed. "Well, I've been having flashes of memories."

Rockwell, stopped in his tracks as he was preparing the needle. "Really? I thought I had been able to block them successfully."

"I guess it's because I'm getting closer to my original age," Donnie tried to explain.

Rockwell nodded. "That does explain it. Can I have your arm, please?" Donnie nodded and gave the doctor his arm. Rockwell drew the blood and walked back over to the equipment.

"How long will it take to find out if my body is settled?" Donnie asked, walking over to watch the doctor work.

Rockwell couldn't help the smile at the little turtle. "It shouldn't be too long, Donatello. But if you want my opinion, I think your body has settled."

"Really?" Donnie asked hopefully.

Rockwell nodded, as the machine beeped. Rockwell looked down at the paper and smiled. "Yes. You are ready."

"Can we do this now?" Donnie asked.

"To the dojo," Rockwell answered, ushering the young turtle out of the lab and towards the dojo. The two walked over and opened the door, ignoring the looks from the others in the room.

"Doctor Rockwell, Donatello, what is wrong?" Splinter asked as the two walked into the room.

"Donatello is ready," Rockwell smiled watching Splinter's eyes light up.

"Shall we do this now?" Splinter asked.

"If Donatello is ready?"

"I'm ready!" Donnie nearly shouted, sitting down on the mats.

Rockwell nodded and reached into his bag, pulling out a black case. He opened it, pulling out a vial of purple liquid and a needle. He filled it up and held Donnie's arm carefully, looking into the trusting eyes of the young turtle. This would finally be over.

* * *

"What do you think those two are up to in there?" Mikey asked, looking over at the dojo.

"They're probably going over something with Donnie," Leo answered. "His body is probably not ready for the next antidote and they're talking about what they need to do."

"You don't think he's ready?" Raph asked.

"Leo's just trying not to get his hopes up," Karai said, sitting down on the couch.

"My sons, my daughter," Splinter spoke as he opened the door, stepping into the room. He looked happier, much happier since the whole trail had started.

"What is it, Sensei?" Leo asked, stepping forward followed by Raph, Mikey, and Karai.

"I thought you might want to say hi."

"What are you talking about…..?" Raph asked as his voice trailed off as the door opened fuller.

Standing in the doorway was Donatello, looking just the same as the day he was kidnapped. His purple bandanna was tied around his eyes, which shone brighter than ever in the past days. Silence hung for a second before Mikey screamed in joy, launching himself at his older brother.

"DONNIE!"

"Don!"

"I can't believe it!"

Leo and Raph followed close behind with Karai trailing along. Soon, there was a turtle pile as everyone tried to get ahold of Donnie, eager to touch him and make sure he was really there.

"You're here," Karai whispered, reaching over to take Donnie's hand.

Donnie simply smiled and said, "Yes. It's finally over.

* * *

Author's Note: After so long and Donnie is finally back to normal! And this story is finally coming to a close. Stay tuned because there will be an epilogue coming soon. Special thanks to Pilyartquitect, Fever To Write, Juanita27, Rhodesincolumbus, HyunaLeo96, tmntlover2013, and I Love Ian Hecox for the reviews.


	48. Epilogue

Chapter 48: Epilogue

Donatello was tucked safely in his bed, his soft breaths the only sound in the room. The afternoon was very busy, full of people coming to see the turtle back to normal. April and Casey had gotten into the lair as soon as they could when Raph had called saying Donnie was back to normal. April had held him tightly, mumbling to never leave again while Casey had punched his shoulder, saying it was good to have him back. Pete had been buzzing around happily while Leatherhead gave him a toothy smile, Slash nodded, and Rockwell made sure Donnie knew to take it easy.

Unfortunately, taking it easy would be harder with Mikey as a brother. The youngest turtle declared they needed to celebrate Donnie being back to normal. Raph and Casey went out to get pizza while the rest made up the party for the genius. The party lasted a couple hours until Leo noticed that Donnie had fallen asleep on the couch. Everyone else had left with promises of being kept in the loop on Donnie's condition.

Splinter carefully opened the door fully, looking into the room at his returned son. His son may have come home long ago, but it felt like he had finally return now. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face as he walked forward to check on his sleeping son. Splinter reached forward and gently rested his hand on Donatello's check, making sure he was really there.

He narrowed his eyes at the slight clamminess of his son. Making sure to be gentle so not to wake his son, Splinter placed his hand on Donnie's forehead, feeling a slight heat from it. Rockwell had mentioned that Donatello might develop a fever from the antidote. Splinter told himself to calm down. Donatello was fine. The nightmare was over.

* * *

Karai glanced over her shoulder, checking again for Splinter, making sure he hadn't noticed that she had disappeared from her room. She needed to do this, something she needed to do since this whole thing had started. Slowly, Karai opened Donatello's door and crept into the dark room. His fever had broken an hour ago and he was sleeping peacefully. She almost didn't want to wake him.

"Donatello," Karai whispered, kneeling on the floor, gently shaking the turtle. "Come on, Donnie. Wake up."

"Huh?" Donnie mumbled, blinking his eyes open. "Is it time for breakfast?"

"No," Karai said, regretting waking him. "I….. I just wanted to talk."

Donnie blinked in confusion before slowly sitting up, patting the bed. "Sure thing. What's up?"

Karai sighed and hopped up on the bed. "You risked your life for me."

"You're family," Donnie stated. "Leo, Raph, and Mikey would have done the same thing."

"You didn't even know for sure that I would have joined you guys."

"Doesn't make a difference. You're still family," Donnie smiled.

Karai couldn't believe his words. He was so sure of himself in that fact. The Shredder had never given her this much since of family. She wasn't sure how she felt. "Donatello….."

"Listen," Donnie started. "Even if I knew you were going to return to The Shredder, I would have still cured you. Family looks out for each other, during the good and the bad. And you looked out for me too."

"What?" Karai couldn't believe his words. When did she look out for him?

"When I mutated again," Donnie answered. "I was incredibly unstable and violent. When the others came, you could have left me there because I was a danger to everyone but you made sure I came too."

"You gave me back my mind," Karai started. "I wanted to repay you in some way."

"And you were there for me when I lost mine," Donnie smiled.

"I still owe you so much," Karai sighed, looking down at her hands.

"You owe me nothing," Donnie said, looking over at his desk. "You're my sister and siblings don't ever owe anything to each other. Like I said, we're family. Looking out for each other is what we do."

Karai blinked back the tears that formed at his soft words. She didn't know she needed to hear his words. They helped ease the pain in her heart and begin to heal. "Thank you, Donatello."

Donnie smiled and reached over and pulled her into a hug. Karai smiled. The long, thin arms were much better than the thick muscles that last held her so long ago.

* * *

Author's Note: And Unpredictable comes to a close. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. I was to thank HyunaLeo96, Pilyarquitect, Fever To Write, Juanita27, carmelagaaaaiil, roxanne0910, and Alex for the reviews. I also want to thank all those who have Favorited and Followed this story and those who just read it! Until next time! Make sure to watch Unpredictable: The Other Side. I'll be updating that one next.


End file.
